Blondes and Brunettes
by Live4RedK
Summary: Clark met Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman when he ran away to Metropolis, but why is she in Smallville now? And what does 33.1 have to do with her visit? Also, what's up with Lois and her feelings. Clois...of course. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Title:Blondes and Brunette's (PG-13)

Author: rooting 4 clark (Heather)

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own squat.

Summary: What if WonderWoman and Clark met in Metropolis back in season 3 and are very secretive friends...with benefits. What happens when he finds out that WW has joined Oliver and the gang, and they need Clark's help in taking down the final 33.1 lab. And what is up with Lois and her emotions? And who will Clark choose in the end? Takes place after Phantom, AU season 7.

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in Smallville, Kansas, all the towns people were out and about enjoying their day. Some of the teenagers were hanging out in the Talon; in the Talon was quite chatter and the clattering of coffee cups being heard every now and then, but then again, this is Smallville, land of the weird, and not so quite.

" ...Put a sock in it Smallville. I swear you complain more than an old lady." said the infamous Lois Lane.

"Old lady? Well at last some women can call themselves a lady." said the very sarcastic, well at least around Lois, Clark Kent.

"OK! That's it you two. All I've been hearing for the past few weeks is you two bicker more than ever. What has gotten into you two?" said the kirky Chloe Sullivan.

"Nothing's wrong Chloe' its just that, the summer has been slow, and well Lois and I have always bickered." said Clark.

"You wanna know the real reason Chloe?"said Lois.

"Sure" said Chloe very unsure of what Lois would say.

'_The real reason is that I like it when we bicker, Clark, it gives me a reason to be around you without you being suspisious'_, this is what Lois thought, but would never dare to say it aloud. Instead Lois, being Lois, said,"The real reason is that, since Smallville here hasn't gotten any action or at least a girlfriend, he's tryin to annoy the hell out of me, times...let me see..oh yeah, a billion." said (an only pretending) Lois.

"Look Lo-is, just because I don't have a gilfriend or I'm not screwing anyone doesn't mean I want to annoy you even more, let alone have to take this sht from you!" said Clark, who then stormed out of the Talon extremly pissed off, and having a couple of eyes watchin him leave.

"Woah!"said Lois and Chloe at the same time.

"Since when did Clark curse, let alone say the word screw, and with a straight face?"asked a bewildered Lois to her cousin.

'_Only on redk"_, thought Chloe, but said to Lois," You must have really pissed him off Lois, cuz even when Clark is mad, he doesn't curse.

After speeding back to the farm, Clark took off his blue jacket and sat in the loft. Clark sat down on the old, beaten up red couch, and after a minute or two, stood up with a start and said aloud," I just cursed out Lois Lane, WOW!"

"Hello, is anyone here, hello?" said a sultry, female voice.

Clark sped down the stairs immediately and picked up the 6'0 ft tall woman, with dark, shiny black hair, stunning blue eyes, and who was wearing a red suit with a black dress shirt, and twirled her around.

"Ahh" squealed the woman, "Kal, put me down, Kal-El put me down this instant" she commanded.

Clark put the gorgeous woman down and said, "Sorry Diana, its just that its great to see you".

"Likewise Kal, but I didn't think you would miss me that much?" said Diana

"Not that its great to see you, but what are you doing here, in Smallville of all places?" asked an excited Clark Kent.

"One word, well actually three numbers-33.1" said Diana.

"What? How do you kow about 33.1?" said Clark.

"I, well, I, um...I'm part of Oliver's afterschool activites, so to speak" blurted out Diana.

"Oliver Queen? Really? Since when?" said Clark

"Yeah, for about four months now, I'm actually his personal assistant, and only female member of his league of heroes" said Diana.

"That's great Diana, your mother would be proud of you. I hope you know that?" said Clark placing his hands on Diana's shoulders.

"Yeah, I know, but I also know that she is still angry with me for sneaking into the competion" said a sad Diana.

"That's great that your helping out with 33.1, but you still haven't said while your here?" said Clark.

"Well, we need your help Clark, we need your help in destroying the last 33.1 lab." said Diana.

A/N: This is my first serial fic, and I'm excited, but new to this so suggestions, tips, critisim, or whatever else you can think of is appreciated.

TBC in Chapter 2

How exactly do Diana and Clark know each other? Lois and Chloe meet Diana.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That's great that your helping out with 33.1, but you still haven't said why your here?" said Clark.

"Well, we need your help Clark, we need your help in destroying the last 33.1 lab." said Diana.

"The last 33.1 lab? You mean you've taken out all of the labs?" said a bewildered Clark.

"Yes, we've taken out fifty-seven 33.1 labs, but the last one is why I'm here Kal." said Diana.

"What's so difficult about the last one?"said Clark.

"The last 33.1 lab is located inside the caves." said Diana

"The caves? How? The caves were partly destroyed during the second meteor shower?"

"Don't forget Kal, Lex Luthor still has rights to the cave, and aparently he thinks the caves are the source of building his superpowered army."said Diana

"I can't believe Lex would do this" said Clark.

"I know how you feel about the caves Kal, so I came straight to you." asked Diana.

"Wait, so Oliver and the rest of the guys don't know that your here?"said Clark

"Well, no, not yet." said Diana

"Diana! You guys are a team, you should've at least told them you were coming to see me!"said Clark, slightly raising his voice.

"I thought the agreement was that nobody knows about us!" said Diana, who was starting to get angry.

"Look Diana, when we meet we weren't in the best stages of our lives, so we made that agreement to protect our pasts." said Clark

"I know Kal, but that was four years ago. Why can't we go and hang out at a place where you or I know people? What's so hard about that?" said a teary-eyed Diana.

"Well for starters, you could at least attempt to call me Clark." said Clark.

"I told you that I refuse to call u that name because, that's not who you really are. You treat your name, Kal-El, like a curse, but in reality, how do you know that it wasn't your mother that gave you your name? Tell me how,_Clark_?"

Clark stood in silence for a moment and then said in a soft whisper," Your right Diana, but because of what the message said in the ship, and with everything that Jor-El had put me through, I'm afraid to accept that part of me."

Diana pulled Clark into a comforting hug and whispered in his ear,"Maybe this is a test of your will, but in the end I know that you are gonna be the one to save us all...Clark."

Clark smiled when he heard Diana use his,well, adopted name, then he pulled out of the hug and said to her,"Do you wish we could go back to when it was just the two us?"

"All the time...Clark, all the time" said Diana gazing into Clark's green/hazel eyes.

Clark's hands slowly found Diana's waist and wraped his arms around her curvy figure. Diana leaned in and put her hands around Clark's neck. Both of them started to go in for the kill when the worst voice in the world, more terrible then Clark's alarm clock in the morning, said,"Smallville! Hey, Smallville!"

Clark groaned and Diana smiled at him reassuringly, then she let go of Clark so she can fix her suit. All of a sudden Lois and Chloe walked through the barn door and saw Clark with a pissed off expression on his face, and then the Greek goddess standing next to him.

"Uh, hey Clark, Lois and I wanted to see if you were alright after the Tal-

"Who's your friend Smallville?" interupted Lois.

Clark looked from Lois to Chloe and decided to answer Chloe's question first. He responded by saying,"I'm alright Chloe, I've calmed down since the Talon incident." Then he turned to Lois and said,"I'm sorry for cursing at you Lois, I should've never resorted to that kind of language. As for who my guest is, this is the lovely Diana Prince."

"It's nice to meet you both; Clark has told me so much about you two" said Diana

"Well Clark hasn't mentioned anything about you to us" said a somewhat confused and jealous Lois.

"And I don't mention Clark to people that I know" said a defensive Diana.

Chloe, who was sensing the on going tension, and was surprised that Lois would be jealous, had to put a stop to this. So Chloe cut in and said," So, Diana may I ask how you and Clark now each other?"

Clark and Diana looked at each other, until Diana gave a Clark a nod, and told Chloe and Lois,"Clark and I met four years ago in metropolis." said Diana.

Clark looked at Chloe, knowing that she knew where Clark was four years ago. Then Lois cut in and said,"What's so special about four years ago that everyone in the room has gone so silent for?"

Clark took a deep breath and said to Lois,"Lois, about four years ago, I ran away to metropolis for three months."

Lois looked back at Clark with shock, and lust, thinking, '_He looks so good when he's sad, wait, stop it Lois, gosh.'_, but instead, yet again, said to Clark,"Wow Smallville! I didn't think you of all people would run away from here."

"Yeah, well, anyway, Diana was actually the person who almost convinced me to come back home early, but, uh..." said Clark looking at Diana.

"But, I had to go back home, there was a family emergency" finished Diana.

"And well, in the end it was my dad who brought me back home" said Clark a little sad.

"Oh, well, its nice that you two kept in touch" said Chloe, who was giving Clark the "You better explain everything to me later look".

Feeling the awkward silence reigning on, Clark said to Diana,"Where are you staying Diana?"

"I'm staying at the Smallville Inn" said Diana.

"Well why don't you stay here, I mean the Smallville Inn is kind of a dump" said a, very eager Clark.

"NO!" shouted Lois,"I mean, no Clark, don't you think that Diana, here would want some privacy?"

Chloe, who had dropped her eyes down to Lois's hands, which were balled into fists, said to Clark,"I agree with Lois, I mean, us women like our privacy."

"Actually, I'm going to have to go with the girls on this one Ka-Clark" said Diana almost yelling.

"Alright then, but you call me if you need anything" said Clark.

Then Clark walked over to Diana and did something that surprised Lois and Chloe, Clark...

A/N: I had to try my first cliffie on you guys! HAHAHA! Feedback is my new Smallville!

TBC in Chapter 3

What does Clark do to Diana? What is Oliver and the gang doing? Why does Chloe decide to help Lois dig up dirt on Diana?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well why don't you stay here, I mean the Smallville Inn is kind of a dump" said a, very earger Clark.

"NO!" shouted Lois,"I mean, no Clark, don't you think that Diana, here would want some privacy?"

Chloe, who had dropped her eyes down to Lois's hands, which were balled into fists, said to Clark,"I agree with Lois, I mean, us women like our privacy."

"Actually, I'm going to have to go with the girls on this one Ka-Clark" said Diana almost yelling.

"Alright then, but you call me if you need anything" said Clark.

Then Clark walked over to Diana and did something that surprised Lois and Chloe, Clark...

Clark gave Diana a full on, passionate, kiss on the mouth. Diana responded to the kiss as if they were back in Metropolis. Over in the corner Chloe had her mouth haging wide open, but Lois was seething and had her hands up and ready to fight. '_So, Smallville is trying to get back at me huh? I'd bet my life that I could kiss him better. WAIT! OH. MY. GOD. What am I thinking? Kissing Smallville? Why am I acting like a jealous ex or worse...LANA! Pull yourself together!'_ thought Lois. After Clark released Diana he whispered in her ear," I've been wanting to do that since you walked through that door. Diana will you at least join me for dinner tomorrow night, since your not going to stay here?"

"Of course I will Clark, because we both no that if I stay here, that there will be no turning back." said Diana.

Diana gave a small cough and said goodbye to Lois and Chloe. Chloe waved goodbye to Diana, while Lois put on the fakest smile the world has ever seen and said a very forced goodbye.

"So, I'm going to go back to the Talon and do somethings for The Inquisitor. So, see ya later Smallville, and good luck with your lady friend." said Lois as she walked out of the barn.

"Okay, lets hear it Clark?" said a very curious and eager Chloe.

"Hear what, exactly?" said Clark.

"Are you that dumb Clark? I want to hear how you met Diana, and how well do you really know her?" said Chloe.

"It's like Diana said Chloe, we met during the months I ran away to Metropolis." said Clark walking out of the barn with Chloe hot on his trail.

"So, what she just pops up at the farm out of the blue, so she can get some?" said Chloe.

"What? Chloe, Diana is here because she needs my help. Oh and by the way, if Diana wanted "some", I would give it to her willingly." said Clark with such comfidence that it scared him a bit.

After a few moments of reeling Clark's words in her head, Chloe said,"Okay, way too much information there, but what does she need your help with Clark? Could you at least tell me that?"

"Diana is a new edition to Oliver's little "League", and they need my help to destroy the last 33.1 lab" said Clark.

"Really? That's great news Clark?" said Chloe

"Yeah, it is." said a not so happy Clark.

"Why aren't you thrilled about this Clark? Did something happen between you and Diana before Lois and I got here?" said Chloe.

Hearing Lois's name, a thought popped into Clark's head,'_I hope Lois got a good look at that kiss. I remember how we kissed that night. Kent, what the hell? This is Lois Lane we are talking about. But she did look good tonight, as she does every day. WOAH! Foucus Kent!'_

"Clark, Earth to Clark." said Chloe waving her hand in front of Clark's face.

"Oh sorry Chloe, it's just that the last 33.1 lab is hidden in the remains of the cave, and that, well...the rest of the League doesn't know that Diana came here to ask for my help." said Clark.

"Lex really has stooped low on this one, but also, the cave is a great place to put a secret lab. Wait, what do you mean that the rest of the gang doesn't know Diana is here. I thought they sent her to tell you?" said Chloe.

"Ummm, well, uh...they don't know, but I'm sure they will find out soon." said Clark trying to ward off Chloe's on coming questions.

"Clark what is really going on with you and Diana?"said Chloe.

"Nothing were just old friends, well really intimate friends, but not like that" said Clark in a hurry.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth Clark, I mean after all I know everything else about you?" said Chloe.  
"Look Chloe, you might know my biggest secret, but just because you know my biggest secret doesn't mean I have to tell you about all the little ones" said Clark.

"I'm sorry for prying Clark, its just that I don't want you to be used or manipulated by Diana." said Chloe.

"She would never do that to me Chloe. Look I know you want to know about my history with Diana, but that is one story that you won't find out about in a textbook or on the internet." said Clark.

"Fine, don't tell me, but just be careful" said Chloe walking ou the screen door.

On her drive back to the Talon Lois was thinking to herself,'_I can't believe he's had a girlfriend or at least some bimbo behind my back. Wait, behind my back? Were not even together, or ever have been. I just hope that Clark takes his time. I mean Mr.Lana Worshiper,who holds the title from 2001-to present, can't possibly move on that fast? Or can he? I mean look at her, she's a freakin' Greek goddess. Why should I care? At least he's moving on, right?' _It was a very long and confusing ride home for Lois. So, ten minutes after Lois got upstairs to her and Chloe's apartment, in walks her blonde intrepid reporter cousin.

"Hey Lo"said Chloe.

"Listen Chloe, I know Smallville is your friend and all, but I don't like this_ Diana _one bit, so I'm going to do some digging, and if you don't like it too bad" said Lois.

"Actually Lois, I'm going to help you. I mean Clark was so secretive about Diana, he wouldn't even tell me how they met? Its like he's hiding if they were married or something" said Chloe.

"Wait! You don't think...because Clark did get married to Alicia?" said Chloe

"I don't know,'_I hope not, because then I'm gonna kick his ass'_, thought Lois, but that's what the digging we are gonna do is for"said Lois.

"So, shall we Lo?" said Chloe.

"I think we shall, Chlo" said Lois.

And with that the two blonde reporters were going to solve the mystery of the stunning brunette, and this time I don't mean Clark Kent, but Diana Prince.

_Meanwhile, In Star City..._

"Okay gentlemen, I've called this meeting here today, because this is most likely our last mission together, or until Lex thinks of something else to experiment on" said the breathtaking Oliver Queen, aka the Green Arrow.

"Wow, after, what a year and a half now, we've finally done it" said the color blind Arthur Curry, aka Aquaman.

"Yeah, this is gonna be the big one amigos, but wait...where is Diana? I thought she was like the first one to these meetings?" said the fast talking and running Bart Allen, aka Impulse.

"I don't know I'll try her cell" said the level headed Victor Stone, aka Cyborg.

"This is strange, Diana has never missed a day of work, let alone a meeting" said Oliver.

"I'll go check her apartment" said Bart.

"I hope she's alright, because if she's dead, that means I didn't even get a chance to fu-

"Nope she's not home"said Bart, who had interputed A.C.

"Wait, Victor, we all have tracking devices in the special watches that we wear, so check her location" said Oliver.

"Sure, hold on. Okay got it. She is...wow...that's really weird...she's in Smallville"said Victor who looked back at the rest of the gang.

"Smallville? Isn't that where Kent lives?" said A.C.

"Do you think that they know each other?" said Bart.

"Well if they do, she's getting docked a day's pay"said Oliver who was slighly jealous of Clark;thinking to himself,'_Diana is the first woman who has been there for me since Lois, and she knows who I am, and if Kent is with her, then I'm going to have to fight for her, really hard'._

"If she does know Kent, and I mean _really know _Kent, then he's one lucky son of a btch" said A.C.,who has kind of intrigued and pissed that Kent got to Diana before him.

"So, I guess this means where going back to Smallville then, which is kind of good for us since the mission and the girl are there. So, let's hit it"said Bart.

TBC in Chapter 4

What do Chloe and Lois find out about Diana, that is if they can find anything? What happens when Clark and Diana have dinner? The "League" come to Smallville and are curious about Clark and Diana's relationship, as is everybody else?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Chloe woke up to the smell of fresh coffee, and...Lois. Her cousin, Lois Lane, was up at 9 o'clock in the morning. Something had to be going on. Chloe got out of bed and walked over to see Lois still on her computer and in the same clothes from last night.

"Lois? Did you pull an all nighter on the Diana case?" asked Chloe.

"Umm...yeah, I did, but Chloe, its like she hasn't done anything, not even did she so much as litter"said Lois.

"So what _did_ you find out about her?" asked Chloe.

"Well she was born in Athens, Greece, shocker there, and she has used her passport to visit, New York, Los Angeles, Texas, London, China, Egypt, Florida, Washington, Mexico, Africa, and last but not least Metropolis, Kansas. She visited all these places in a matter of three months, and this was four years ago. Then she went back to Greece, and used her passport again last year to go to Star City" said Lois.

"So she lives in Star City now?" asked hloe.

"Yes, and here's the kicker, she works for Queen Industries as Oliver's _personal _assistant" snarled Lois.

"That's good information right there Lois, so why are you complaining?" asked Chloe.

'_Because I want Clark to see that she's not perfect, and I want him to see that, no, infact, feel the sadness I felt when he kissed her'_, thought Lois, but said to Chloe,"Because everyone has done something wrong in their life Chlo, and I just want to know what it is that she did wrong" replied Lois.

Chloe looked at Lois knowing that something was up with her cousin, but didn't push her for details...yet.

"Don't worry Lois we'll find something. Now why don't you go and shower, while I pour us some coffee and go downstairs and get us some muffins. Does that sound good to you Lo?"asked Chloe.

"It sure does" replied Lois who was heading toward the shower.

"Clark and Lois, it has a nice ring to it" said Chloe aloud, knowing that Diana Prince is going to change their relationship, for better or for...worse.

_Metropolis...At Oliver's apartment..._

"It seems like forever since I've been here" said Oliver sitting at his desk in his old watchtower apartment.

"I like this place better than Star City, that's for sure" said Bart.

"Why is that?" asked Oliver.

"Ah, because the one and only, Chloelicious, is just a second away" said Bart.

"Chloelicious?" asked Victor.

"He means Watchtower. You know, the cute, short, blonde. In other words, Kent's friend" said A.C.

"Oh yes, the one that you still don't have a chance with" teased Victor.

"That's enough gentlemen, but it is true Bart" laughed Oliver.

"You'll see, one day, Chloe will be mine" said Bart, with hope written all over his face.

"Riiight. Anyway, we need to get to Smallville and find Diana, and see what's going on" said Oliver, who was very serious now.

"Yea, more like if Kent and her got it on" laughed A.C.

'_I hope they didn't. What are you doing to me Diana?' _thought Oliver.

"I'm exhausted, so how about we go and find them tomorrow? I mean Kent can keep her busy for a couple of more hours"said A.C.

"I actually agree with fishstick here, we should rest up and go find them tomorrow" said Victor.

"Looks like its three to one boss" said Bart.

"Tomorrow it is then" replied Oliver.

As Oliver was walking to his bedroom, he thought to himself,'_I'm going to make it work with Diana, no repeats of Lois this time, I want to show her that...that I love her'_. "I hope that I can" said Oliver aloud, right before drifting off to sleep.

_Smallville...The Kawatche Caves..._

"Dr. Richards, how is our latest lab rat" said the bald and vicious Lex Luthor.

"Very well, Mr. Luthor, 452 aka Thomas Miller, is showing heightened strength and well, I guess you can sort of call it..heat vision"said Dr. Richards.

"Heat vision? Ah, yes i remember the two freaks from the ship, on the day of the second meteor shower, and how by just looking at the police cars they exploded" said Lex.

"You saw the, _freaks_, on that day, sir?" asked Dr. Richards.

"I didn't see them during the attack, but they confronted me in these very caves looking for, I suppose, another of their kind named Kal-El"said Lex.

"What did they say to you sir?"asked Dr. Richards.

"They really didn't say much, except where is Kal-El, but one of them lifted me by the neck as if I was as light as a feather. They even made my neck bleed, and afterwards they speed off, faster than anything I've ever seen"said Lex, who had touched his neck in rememberance.

"My God, these things could have killed us all that day, as if the second meteor shower wasn't bad enough"said Dr. Richards.

All of a sudden the subject, 452, fell to the ground and started to shake violently.

"What's going on?" yelled Lex.

"I don't know? I'll find out. Stay here Mr. Luthor"replied Dr. Richards.

Dr. Richards punched in the security code and ran over to the subject, he touched the subjects head and pulled his hand back immediately. He then pulled out his thermometer, and pushed it into 452's ear, and five seconds later the temperature read: 115 degress.

"This is impossible"said Dr. Richards aloud.

"What is going on, I want to know right now doctor"screamed Lex.

Before the doctor could answer,452 burst into flames. The flames flung Dr. Richards towards the other side of the lab. Lex and his security team ran inside the lab looking at the pile of ashes where the subject 452 had just stood.

_The Kent Farm..._

It was 7:50 pm and Clark stood in his room in front of his closet mirror looking at his attire for the night. He sported a black silk dress shirt, from his Kal days,black dress pants, and black leather loafers. He spiritzed on some cologne and walked down the stairs. When he arrived downstairs he placed the salad on the dinning table along with the plates and other untensils. He went over to the table for the main course, which was a t-bone steak, and placed it right next to the salad. Clark then took a seat on one of the stools in the kitchen and eagerly awaited Diana's arrival.

Five minutes later Diana rang the doorbell, outside she was nervous and excited at the same time, and she herself was sporting a red halter top, with a suitable v-neck, a short black skirt, and red high heels. A couple of seconds later Clark opened the door and invited Diana inside.

"Wow. You look...incredible" said Clark.

"Thank you Clark, but believe it or not I wasn't trying to impress you. Speaking of looks, you look very...Kalish tonight." laughed Diana.

"Yea, thanks, I was just trying to, well I was trying to impress you and..'_and Lois more importantly'_..lets eat"said Clark.

"Sounds great" said Diana.

Dinner went well for Clark and Diana, they both enjoyed their meals, and after Clark cleared the dished they went over to the couch and had dessert, which consisted of chocolate covered strawberries.

"These are delicious Clark, where did you get these?"asked Diana

"From the store" laughed Clark.

"Clark, come on, you know I'm still not used to some of the food over here, you know in the Americas, as my people still call it"said Diana.

"I know, I know" said Clark looking into Diana's eyes.

Diana put the strawberries on the table and leaned closer to Clark. Clark leaned in more and more until their lips touched. They shared that same passion as yesterday, but it grew more and more intense. Soon Diana was in Clark's lap, and Clark's lips were glued onto Diana's neck, until Diana pulled away.

"Clak, Clark, I, I can't do this" said Diana, who was now sitting next to Clark on the couch again.

"I know" said Clark.

"It's just that, wait, what do you mean you know?"said Diana

"I can see it in your eyes, Diana, I think all we have for each other is lust now. I can see that...you wished you were kissing someone else...Am I right?" asked Clark.

"We always could tell everything about each other, I've always said that, but yes, Clark, you're right. I wished I was kissing,'_Oliver'_, Diana thought, but told Clark, someone else"said Diana.

"I was also thinking of someone else. '_Lois'_,"thought Clark.

"Look Clark, whether we have love or lust for each other, we'll always be close and we'll always be there for each other" said Diana.

"I'll always be there for you to Diana" smiled Clark.

"So...let's not let this night go to waste. I remember the night we met"said Diana.

"Don't remind me" said Clark, who had also groaned with embarrassment.

A/N: If any of you guys are fans or were fans of Dark Angel, you'll remember tha Max's number (Jessica Alba) was 452.

TBC in Chapter 5

Flashback: How did Clark and Diana meet? What really happened to 452? Oliver and the gang find Diana. Chloe finds dirt on Diana.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all you guys:

Beccaxoxo704

clois-chlois-liper-chirper

red lighting

AznIntegra

devil3567

Chapter 5-Part 1

"So...let's not let this night go to waste. I remember the night we met"said Diana.

"Don't remind me" said Clark, who had also groaned with embarrassment.

_Flashback to Metropolis 4 years ago..._

It was a cool and breezy night in Metropolis and Kal was enjoying every minute of it. As he walked to the front of the club called Atlantis, loud techno music could be heard outside the club. Tonight he was wearing a black, cotton shirt that showed off his toned arms and stomach, black faded jeans, a leather coat, and the thing that made him who he was, his red-k ring. Finally reaching the door, Kal shook hands with the bouncer and said to the crowd of women,"I need a beautiful lady tonight, and since all of you want to get in, you have no choice but to be picked by me"said Kal. Kal was about to choose a plastic looking blonde woman until he saw the most beautiful woman in the world. The out-of-this-world brunette was walking straight towards him. She was wearing a black strapless dress that just came down to her thighs, and black high-heeled boots. Her hair was down and at the side of her face, but part of it was thrown up, whch made her face shine even brighter.

"Tonights your lucky nite"said Kal to his mystery woman.

"I think it might be the other way around, but the sooner we get into the club, the faster I can show you"said the hot stranger.

As Kal took the woman by the hand and into the club, the techno music grew louder and louder. Once they got to the bar, Kal slaped five to the bartender,and got his usual drink.

"Order whatever you want its on me"said Kal.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I just wanted to say thanks for getting me into the club" said the woman leaning toward Kal's face.

"Really? Why don't you show me how you wanna say thank you" said Kal puckering up his lips.

Diana leaned in closer and closer until her lips were right in front of Kal's, she opened her mouth and then she said,"Thank you, Kal, right?" said the woman.

Shocked that he wasn't right about getting to kiss this inticing creature, Kal then said, "Yes, the name is Kal, but I didn't get yours. What did you say it was?'asked Kal.

"I didn't give it, but since I do owe you for getting me into the club, I'll tell you. My name is Dana. So, thanks again...Kal" said Dana, who then walked off and into the sea of people on the dance floor.

"I can't believe you let THAT ONE get away. I guess you really are giving us guys another chance to get with HER" said the bartender.

"I guess so, I guess so" said Kal staring into the crowd on the dance floor.

After about three hours,Kal was tired of dancing and drinking with all the bimbos in the club. Just as he got around the corner of the club, preparing to speed back to his apartment, he felt the effects of the ring. He fell to his knees and groaned in pain. Finally, he got the ring off of his finger and threw it to the ground. Clark lay still for a moment, letting all the things he has said and done sink in. After about a minute Clark decided to put the ring back on, but before he could pick up the ring, Dana had already had it in her hands.

"So what is in this ring, some kind of drug?"said Dana.

"It's none of your buissness, so just give me the ring back"said Clark.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on. I saw the whole thing happen you know, you should be more carefull as well"said Dana.

"Look I don't know you, so I don't have to tell you anything, so give me the ring back before someone gets hurt. I don't wanna hurt you, but I will if I have to" said Clark.

"Hurt me? Hurt me? That's a good one, but I think I'm going to destroy this thing, and get you to a hospital, so they can flush out any remainder of the drugs in your system" stated Dana.

"That's it. I tried to ask you nicely" said Clark.

Clark reached out to grab Dana's wrists so he could knock her out, until she twisted his arm behind his back and lifted him with her other hand by the neck and into the air.

"What the hell? Who are you?"asked Clark.

"Oh I don't know, the girl you said that you were going to hurt" said Dana.

Catching her off guard, Clark shot a small blast of heat vision at her shoulder, which caused her to drop Clark and make her fall to the ground.

"If you tell me who you are I'll get you bandaged up, and sorry by the way, but I had to" said Clark, who decided to put the ring in his wallet for the time being.

Looking into his eyes, Dana noticed something familar about them, she then said to Clark,"I'm only telling you this because I believe I know someone related to you" said Dana.

"Believe me, I don't think you do" saidClark.

"This might sound like a crazy name, but do you know or descend from Jor-El?"asked Dana.

"What? How do you know that name? But yes...I am his son...Kal-El"said Clark.

"I know that name because my people have worked with your people and planet on some situations"said Dana.

"Your people?"said Clark.

"Look just get me bandaged up and I'll tell you who I am, and how I know your planet, and then you can tell me about you and that ring you have"said Dana.

"Alright. Hold on."said Clark, while lifting Dana into his arms.

30 seconds later they arrived at Clark's apartment. Clark set Dana on the bed, while he went and got some gauze,alcohol, and sterile pads from the bathroom.

"Okay shoot" said Clark while pouring some alcohol onto some gauze.

"First off my name is Diana, not Dana, and I am an Amazonian princess from the island of Themyscria. I have some gifts bestowed upon me. They are strength, the ability of leviation or as you prefer,flying, and I have objects that are empowered and help me to fight. I don't have them with me, since they are not allowed outside of my world. As for why I am here in the Americas, it is because I have been given the privlege to explore this land, but in a time limit of 300 months, which is equivalent to three Earth months. Metropolis is my last stop, and I have one month left until I must return home. There's my story, now lets hear yours" said Diana.

"Wow, well you do look like a princess, more like a queen to me, this made Diana blush, but my birth name is Kal-El, but here on Earth everyone knows me as Clark Kent. I am Kryptonian, and my father was Jor-El. I have abilites such as:strength, speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, I am also bullet proof, fire proof, and.."Clark hesitated.

"It is all right Kal-El, I know about the kryptonite. Wait! You are fooling around with red kryptonite! How could you be so foolish?"screamed Diana.

"You don't even know me, so don't question my reasons for using kryptonite"yelled Clark.

"Your right I don't know you, but playing with something that can kill you,no matter what color it is, is still a foolish decision"said Diana.

Clark stared at Diana for a few moments, and then said to her,"I know, but the pain that I have caused to the ones that I love, is the reason I am fooling around with it" said Clark.

Diana looked at Clark, withouth the red-k he looked defeated and sad. She sat next to Clark and said to him,"Pain will drive us to alot of things, Kal-El, but resisting the things, like kryptonite, will make us stronger in the end, when getting through our pain"said Diana.

"Please call me Clark" said Clark.

"But why, the name given to you at birth was Kal-El, was it not? Look, whether we like our name, or whatever comes with it, it is still apart of us" said Diana.

"I never thought about it like that" said Clark, who smiled at Diana.

"I'm sorry about what I did in the alley, I didn't hurt you did I?"said Diana.

"No, but I'm still trying to get over that your almost as strong as me. But I should be asking you the same thing; how's your shoulder?"said Clark.

"Better thanks. Well I should be goiung back to my place" said Diana standing up to leave.

"Diana, would you like to finish this tomorrow night perhaps, maybe..you know..over dinner?"asked Clark, who was very nervous.

"Well it would be nice to have someone to confide everything to, so why not. Let's say tomorrow at 8"said Diana.

"That sounds great...and Diana,thanks" said Clark.

"Your welcome, goodnight Kal-El"said Diana walking out the door.

For the next month Diana and Clark grew closer and closer, eventually they started a brief relationship. They would still go to Atlantis, where Clark and Diana would use there alias', and Clark would still use his red-k ring, which is one thing Diana wasn't happy about. They also got involved with some of the wrong people, well person, Morgan Edge. They would steal stuff for him, and in return live in luxury, that is until the month was over and Diana had to leave.

"I don't wanna leave you Kal-El" said Diana with tears in her eyes.

"I know, but we both knew this wasn't going to last forever."said Clark.

"I know, but when I do come and help the people of this land one day, or just come back to visit you, which I promise you I will, I'll be a little happier"said Diana.

Clark smiled at Diana and gave her a sweet kiss on the mouth.

'_Flight 792 from Metroplois to Athens, Greece is now boarding'_

"That's my flight. I'll miss you so much" said Diana.

"I know, just have a safe flight, well flights, since after the plane you have to "fly" to your island" replied Clark.

"Yea I know"said Diana, who then left Clark standing in Metropolis airport watching her until her plane took off into the sky.

A month later Clark was rescued by his dad, and returned to Smallville with his friends and family, and Diana in his heart and mind.

_End of flashback..._

"Yeah, the good ol' days" said Clark.

"Yeah. Oh my, its midnight. Well I'm going to head back over to the hotel, and go to sleep" said Diana.

"It's too late for you to go anywhere"said Clark.

"Well what do you suppose I stay here?"said Diana.

"Yes, and before you say anything, you will sleep in my room, and I'll take my mom's room"said Clark

"Alright"said Diana.

Walking up the stairs Diana stopped and told Clark,"Clark, I hope the girl that you really want to be with doesn't kill you first, because I can see the light in your eyes when the two of you speak".

"Who are you talking about Diana?" asked Clark who was thinking at the same time,'_Does she really see that between Lois and I?'_

"I think you very well know who I mean"laughed Diana.

"Well then can I get a hint as to whom you like?"said Clark.

"Okay I give you a hint...candy"said Diana.

"Candy? Well what kind of candy?"said Clark.

"If I told you, then you would figure it out ot easy. Goodnight Clark"said Dian disapperaing at the top of the stairs.

"Candy..hmm"said Clark before turning into his moms room.

A/N: Okay I really wanted to get the flashback over with, for the sake of my imagination and fingers and for all of you guys, so that's why I broke the chapter up into two parts. Also, any guess as to who "Candy" is?

TBC in Chapter 5-Part 2

What really happened to 452? Oliver and the gang find Diana. Chloe finds dirt on Diana.


	6. Chapter 5Part 2

Chapter 5-Part 2

It was another bright and shinny day in Smallville, and the Kent Farm couldn't have looked better. Diana came down the stairs with her hair semi-wet and only wearing a towel.

"Where is my purse?"Diana said aloud.

"Right here"said none other then the gorgeous, love of her life, and boss, Oliver Queen.

"Oliver! And A.C., Bart,and Victor...all of you are here, now, wow"said a speechless Diana.

"Man you look so good in just a towel"said A.C. staring Diana up and down.

"So you and stretch, huh, congrats"said Bart.

"What are you guys talking about?"asked Diana, who was looking at Oliver, who appeared...jealous?

"Its obvious that you took off a day of work without notice, which I'm taking out of your paycheck by the way, and came all the way to Smallville for a..a...booty call"yelled Oliver.

Diana walked right up to Oliver and slapped him hard across the face.

"Diana what's going...on?"said Clark after he saw the guys from the league in his kitchen, and Diana in a towel. '_I remember how good Lois looked in a towel' _thought Clark.

"I came downstairs to get my purse when my boss and companions showed up here out of nowhere, but the worst part is that someone who I thought who knew me well, is accusing me of being a tramp"yelled Diana.

"Wait, you mean you and Kent didn't.."said Victor.

"No, Clark is my closest friend here"said Diana.

"YES!!! Now I still have a chance to fu..get you into...ask you out to dinner"stammered A.C.

Diana gave A.C. an evil look, then said to Clark,"Clark, where is Chloe?"

"Chloe..um she should be at the Daily Planet, why?"asked Clark.

"Bart wouldn't you just love to go and see Chloe, and bring her some flowers...tulips I believe, and coffee"said Diana with a sweet smile.

Taking the hint, Bart said to Diana,"Thanks Stretch, it looks like Chloelicious will be surprised to see me again"said Bart.

"Bart, be careful what you say and do over there, because Chloe's boyfriend works at the Daily Planet as well"said Clark.

"The sooner I meet this "boyfriend", the faster I can learn his mistakes and get Chloe to be mine"said Bart bfore super-speeding out of the kitchen.

"Now, Diana would you like to explain why you just left work without telling anybody?"said Oliver, who was rubbing his cheek.

"Since the last 33.1 lab is in the caves, which are kind of personal to Clark, I thought he should be there or at least help us in destroying the final lab"said Diana.

"Well that's what the meeting was about on Monday, the day you left, we were going to ask Boy Scout to help us destroy the lab"said Oliver.

"I still don't like that name"said Clark, slightly annoyed.

"Anyways, since we're all here, I guess we should start devising a plan with Clark here to take down 33.1 by this weekend"said Victor.

"I agree, because the sooner we finish the faster I, mean we, can take a break until Lex or anyone else for that matter starts something else"said A.C.

"That sounds good"said Clark.

"Well I'm going to finish the jobs around the farm"said Clark, who cleared his throat, and gave A.C. and Victor a look, as to let them talk.

"Yea, um...fishstick and I are going to head to the Talon and get some breakfast"said Victor, with A.C. behind him.

Clark walked behind Diana and whispered in her ear,"The type of candy is lollypop, as in Oliver."

Clark walked out the door, thinking,'_Now that Diana and Oliver are both here, its time for Lois and I to get together. Who woulda thought, me falling for Lois Lane?'_

"Look"said Diana and Oliver at the same time.

"I'll go first Diana. Look I'm sorry that I implied that you were a tramp, I know you aren't, but I was...jealous"said Oliver staring at the ground.

"Jealous, huh, well I didn't mean for that to happen, I wanted you and me to just get together the normal way, you know, after we admit to ourselves that we were in denial"said Diana.

"Well we aren't normal, you because of your powers, and me because I lead a double life. Diana I...I'm in love with you, I have been for a while, but I didn't want to scare you off"said Oliver.

"Your in love with me. Thank God, I thought I was going to have to admit it first. I love you too Oliver, and besides Clark, your the only man I feel comfortable with, but you show me how it is to help the world, and that's what I love about you Ollie, you show that you can be a superhero with having powers"said Diana.

"So you and Clark never..."said Oliver waiting for Diana to finish his question.

"Clark and I dated briefly when we met four years ago, but now we know all we have is lust and more importantly a friendship that will last us a lifetime, but you Oliver Queen, is who I wanna express my love to"said Diana.

Oliver walked over to Diana and kissed her on the mouth with hunger, satisfaction, and love. Their kiss was full of tenderness and the shedding of their walls. Oliver then pushed Diana against the kitchen counter and started to kiss her neck, placing soft kisses along her collar bone. Diana lifted his lips to her once more as the two continued their battle of tounges. Just as Diana's towel was about to fall off, Clark came in and said,"Sorry to interup, but now that you two are finally together, congrats by the way, but Diana you do have a hotel room, if you know what I mean, because I wanna eat without having to know that you too..you know..right here."

"Of course Clark, no problem, so I'm going to change and uh Ollie and I are going to drive back to the hotel and...you know"said Diana mocking Clark.

"Oh yeah, and Clark, hurry up and tell her how you feel, you just might get the same response back"said Diana walking up the stairs.

"I'm planning on it" said Clark.

_Metropolis...The Daily Planet..._

Bart walked into the Daily Planet with a mission in hand:Operation get Chloelicious. He walked down the steps to the basement with red tulips in hand and Chloe's favorite coffee, carmel macchiotto. Chloe had just finished her 2nd cup of the day, when she went to get up and get more dull coffee, curtiousy of the Daily Planet, she heard a familliar voice say,"I think you would prefer this more, Chloelicious"said Bart Allen.

"Thanks, mmm this is delicious, but what are you doing here Bart?"said Chloe.

"Clark didn't tell you about the last lab"whispered Bart.

"Oh yea right, how could I forget"said Chloe.

"Speaking of forgetting things, I almost forgot to give you your favorite flowers, tulips, correct?"said Bart

"Yes, tulips, thank you again Bart"said Chloe.

"Hey bright eyes, who's your friend?"said Jimmy kissing Chloe on the cheek.

"Jimmy Olsen meet Bart Allen, Bart meet Jimmy"said Chloe.

"So your the boyfriend, I thought we would meet one day, but I just want you to know that when you mistreat her and mess up, which you will, I will beat you to pices and then I will get Chloelicious right here and we"ll get married"said Bart, who had a very serious look on his face.

"Bart, that's not funny, take it back now"said Chloe.

"No, don't make him take it back Chloe, he obviously thinks I'm just gonna let him take you away from me. Well listen fella, stay away from my girl before I kick your ass."said Jimmy.

"Chloelicious please tell him not to threaten me, I really don't want to hurt him..in front of all these people"said Bart stepping closer to Jimmy.

"Alright you two stop with this immature crap. Now listen, Bart I'm with Jimmy, so although you might like me, don't disrespect my boyfriend, because that will make me disrespect you. Jimmy, calm down okay, I'm your girl and I'm not going anywhere"said Chloe.

"Sorry Chloelicious, but if you need anything, you know I'll be here in a flash"said Bart snapping his fingers.

"Its okay Bart"said Chloe.

"Well I'll see you when the time comes, so bye Chloelicous"said Bart grabbing Chloe and giving her a kiss on the lips before running at medium speed up the stairs and then super speed when out the front doors of the Daily Planet.

"I'm going to kill that guy"said Jimmy.

"I swear I didn't know he was going to do that Jimmy, but it doesn't mean anything"said Chloe.

"I know bright eyes, I don't blame you. So, I got some pictures to work on, but I'll see you later"said Jimmy kissing Chloe on the cheek again.

"See ya"said Chloe, who sat back in her chair drinking her caramel macchiotto,with a smile on her face, thinking,'_There might be hope for you yet Bart Allen'_.

Just then Chloe saw an email on her computer from her source regarding information on Diana. Chloe opened the email and couldn't believe her eyes. Diana Prince had worked for Morgan Edge four years ago, and was caught one night stealing a priceless artifact, when she was arrested,and with the help of a mysteryman, she broke out of jail. There was a warrant for her arrest, but it was cleared away, since she disappered off the face of the Earth, that is until coming back to Star City, last year.

"Lois is gonna rub it in Clark's face when see she's this"said Chloe aloud.

_Smallville...Luthor Mansion..._

Lex Luthor sat in his study sipping his glass of malt whiskey, and was impatiently awaiting the results of what had exactly happened to 452. As he was about to get another glass of whiskey, the doors opened, revealing Dr. Richards with a file in his hands.

"At last doctor, I was beginning to think you didn't have an explination for what had happened to 452"said Lex.

"I could never let you down Mr. Luthor"said Dr. Richards.

"Let's hope not. So what happened doctor?"asked Lex.

"Its the most shocking and amazing thing I've ever seen. After getting injected with the aliens blood, 452 started showing the signs of super human abilities, as minutes turned to hours, 452 started to develop more and more abilities. Finally after approximately, 3 and a half hours, 452 developed the heat vison. After 452 started using the heat vision, his body temperature started to rise higher and higher, the more and more that he used it. Finally the "human" body could not withstand the temperature and the subject, in result, burst into flames. It seems that these aliens can resist any type of temperature, for example the hottest degress of the sun they could even withstand, and the bitter coldness of Antarctica wouldn't require them to wear so much as a shirt, let alone a jacket"explained Dr. Richards.

"Then its your job doctor to achieve the impossible and make it possible. I want you to create a serum, a pill, anything that will make the subjects body withstand the temperature of the heat vision, so this problem will go away and let us continue out experiment"said Lex.

"Mr. Luthor that could take years, decades, I.. I don't think we will ever know how to make are subjects react like these ailens, sir"said Dr. Richards.

"Your starting to let me down doctor. Now you have one week, two the max, so I suggest you get to work doctor"said Lex turning his back and pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

"Yes sir"said Dr. Richards while being escorted out of Lex's study.

TBC in Chapter 6

What happens when Lois and Chloe tell Clark about Diana? A.C. and Lois meet again, what does this mean for clois? Oliver and Diana tell the league they are dating.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night, when Chloe got home from working at the Daily Planet, she ran upstairs to the Talon apartment and found Lois watching tv.

"What did you do, fly up the stairs?"laughed Lois.

"Ha ha, very funny, but no, my source found something out about Diana"said Chloe out of breath.

"Really? What is it? Why didn't you call me and tell me this sooner?"said Lois, firering one question after the other.

"Woah, slow your roll Lois!"said Chloe.

"Sorry cuz, it's just that...that I don't want Smallville ending up in another Lana situation."said Lois.

"So you do care for Clark, huh?"said Chloe.

"No...maybe...ok, fine I do, but just a little bit. Now what did you find out?"asked Lois, trying to change the subject.

"To sum it up for you,Diana worked for Morgan Edge four years ago, got caught stealing something for him one night, was arresrted and broken out of jail by some guy, and then dissapeared off the face of the Earth until last year, when she came to work for Queen Industries"said Chloe.

"So our girl is a fellon...YES! Now Clark can turn her over to the authorities and thank me with a kiss for helping him not make another mistake in his life."shouted Lois.

"Geesh Lois you really have it in for this girl don't-YOU WANT CLARK TO KISS YOU?"said Chloe in shock.

"Uh,'_Way to go Lois, blurt it out, but it did feel good'_, EW, of course not Chlo how could you ever think that?"said Lois nervously.

"But Lois you just sa-"said Chloe before Lois interupted her.

"You must've heard wrong"said Lois.

Chloe looked suspisiously at Lois, but Chloe knew what she heard, she only hoped that Clark would hear Lois too.

"So I'm going to take a shower and set my alarm clock for 9 am"said a very chipper Lois.

"9 am? For what?"asked Chloe.

"That's when we're getting up, so we can go over to Smallville and tell him the good news, duh"said Lois.

"Alright, 9 am it is"said Chloe getting ready for bed as well.

_9:30 AM...The Kent Farm..._

Lois and Chloe got out of Lois' car and headed for the loft. Lois was walking so fast you could've sore she had super-walkling abilites. Chloe was just anxious to see how Clark would react to Lois.

"Hey Smallville, SMALL-VILLE!"screamed Lois.

"Jesus Christ, what is it Lois?"said Clark

"Finally, there you are. Now Chloe and I have some pretty sad news to tell you about your friend Diana, so stay strong Smallville"said Lois.

"If your giving me sad news, then why are you smiling?" said Clark

"Lois just had too much coffee is all, but Clark, Lois and I checked out Diana and, I'm sorry but you weren't giving anything up, and well...this is what we found out"said Chloe.

"Juts tell me what you found out then"said Clark, who was already not going to like what he was going to have to say to the both of them.

"Well, your little girlfriend here, is a fellon. She stole things for Morgan Edge four years ago, and was caught and arrested one night until somebody broke her out. Now Smallville since your all about doing the right thing, how about you call the authorities on her and thank me"said Lois with a huge smile on her face.

"You two really did your homework, but I can't call the police on her"said Clark.

"Why not?"said Lois almost shouting.

"Because...um...I was the one who broke her out"said Clark,shifting his gaze to the ground.

"Well gotta say I'm impressed Smallville, but then again, why, if you know what she did? I mean a crime is a crime, right"said Lois.

"Lois has a point there Clark, but then again, why did you break her out? Do you know something we don't that could prove her innocent, maybe clear her name?'said Chloe.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but this is the only information from my past in Metropolis that you two are getting out of me."said Clark. "Chloe when you saw me in Metroplois, where I lived, and how I lived, I remember that you asked me how I could afford all of this? Well, at first I stole some things on my own, and for myself, but then Morgan Edge took an interest in me, and asked me to do a job for him. I had to steal...I just didn't get the job done, but Diana had been working for Edge longer than me. So, when I heard about her getting caught, I knew I had to break her out. What you don't understand is that Diana had a very importanat life that she had to go back to after Metroplois, and I...well, I just didn't seem to care about anything those days. I managed to get Diana away from Edge, but after my dad brought me back from Metropolis, Edge followed me here and threatened my family. The next day he died in a car explosion"explained Clark.

"You, you...were a thief? Okay, where's the hidden cameras?"laughed Lois.

"You think this is funny Lois?! Diana is my closest friend on this planet next to Chloe, and I would do anything for her, Chloe, and especially even you Lois"said a very angry Clark

"Friend! Friend! Last time I checked "friends" don't kiss each other"shouted Lois.

"Look Diana and I were working through some things, not that its any of your buissness"said Clark.

"Working on some things huh, like what, which position you two were in last night"scoffed Lois.

"For your information, Diana is in love with someone, and last night we found out that all we had was lust towards each other, but now that Diana is finally getting her happiness, I thought I would go and find mine, but it seems like I was wrong about her"said Clark storming out of the barn.

Lois was hot on Clark's trail, and Chloe was behind Lois trying to make sense of these two.

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know she was dating or in fact even in love with somebody?"said Lois.

"You didn't Lois, but I thought you would give me more credit than that. I'm not just going to give my heart to someone without a fight, and especially after Lana has just...oh yea..DIED!"yelled Clark.

"Remember actions speak louder than words, so I wouldn't talk about all this giving my heart crap after your display of affection the other day, because that didn't look like mourning over Lana to me"said Lois.

Clark looked at Lois, who had nothing but anger in her eyes, when Clark felt it, he felt that Lois Lane was really the person he wanted to be with, but that he did hurt her, and she was right on some level, but Clark couldn't act on that right now. Instead he gave Lois one last look before turning his back on Lois and walking towrds the house.

"Are you coming Chloe? Or are you staying?"said Lois.

Chloe knew that Clark was indeed in love with Lois, but Lois couldn't get past his actions to tell Clark how she really felt..yet. So Chloe decided to go with Lois, maybe she could calm her down and help her realize that Clark made another one of his stupid mistakes when it came to love.

_The Talon..._

Lois and Chloe arrived at the Talon 30 minutes later. Lois stormed right up to the counter to order herself some coffee, not knowing that she had passed A.C. Chloe saw A.C. and walked over to him.

"Hey, what's up with Lois, she looks pissed, but really hot when she's pissed"said A.C.

"Now is not the time to be playing games A.C., Lois and Clark had a massive blowout, and let's just say Lois isn't ready to deal with you and your pickup lines right now"said Chloe, who then walked over to Lois.

"Hey are you ok cuz?"said Chloe.

"I'm fine, it's just Smallville being a pain in the ass again; no big deal"said Lois uncovincingly.

"Right, well I'm going to go upstairs and finish some work. Are you sure you don't need anything?"said Chloe

"I just need some coffee, which I've already got covered, so you go. I'll call you if I need you"said Lois.

"Alright"said Chloe walking upstairs.

A.C. knew what Chloe said, but he still cared for Lois, so he ignored Chloe's warning and went over to Lois.

"You know, its rude when you don't say hi to someone you know"said A.C.

Lois turned around immediately and gave A.C. a long hug. Finally she said,"A.C., oh my God, what are you doing back in Smallville?"

"I'm here on buissness, well it kind of regards my job"said A.C.

"Wow, look at you all grown up, but still not color coordinated"laughed Lois.

"You looked pretty mad when you came in. Are you ok?"said A.C.

"I'm fine, well great now that your here, but I just had a little spiff with Smallville is all"said Lois brushing it off.

"Oh,ok. Well on that note, I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight?"said A.C. with a sweet smile.

Before Lois could give an answer, she thought about Clark, and no sonner than her thinking about him did he walk through the door of the Talon. Clark saw Lois and A.C. standing right next to each ther, he caught her gaze and held it, when Lois broke it and turned towards A.C.

"Yes, I would love to have dinner with you"said Lois, who had a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thought,'_If Smallville can mess with me, then I'm going to teach him a lesson. Never mess with Lois Lane.'_

"Good. I'll pick you up at 8."said A.C.

Lois really wanted to stcik the knife in deeper, so she grabbed A.C. and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Clark couldn't stand it anymore, he stormed out of the Talon, braking the glass door and super-sped home. Clark thought to himself,'_I'm going to have to fight even harder, but I will show Lois how much I love her'_.

_Metropolis...Oliver's Apartment..._

Oliver and Diana had a wild and passionate night last night, but inorder to really be happy they called an emergency meeting. When the rest of the league arrived, they wanted to know what the 911 was about.

"What's so important that it couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"said A.C.

"Why? Do you have a date or something?"scoffed Diana.

"As a matter of fact I do, but its a good thing I'm already in Metropolis, otherwise I would be late."said A.C.

"Anyway, Diana and I wanted to share some important news with you guys"said Oliver looking at Diana.

"Well spill it already"said Bart eating a burrito.

"Oliver and I are dating, and we just wanted to let you guys know that, so if we start acting all lovey-dovey around you guys, or when we don't show up for our usual lunch time gigs, that we'll be together"said Diana smiling and grabbing Oliver's hand.

"You two, wow! So what about Kent?"said Victor.

"Clark and I are just friends"said Diana.

"Well as long as know one else has gone after Chloelicious, then I'm good. Congraulations"said Bart.

"That's great, but I need to go pick up my date"said A.C.

"What girl agreed to go out with you?"laughed Victor.

"Lois Lane"said A.C., in a matter-of-fact way.

"Lois? Clark's Lois?"said Diana.

"Well if you mean the Lois that Clark knows, then yea. We had a thing a while back, so I guess were rekindling the romance tonight"said A.C.

"Oh, well have a good time"said Diana.

"Bye" said A.C. walking towards the elevator.

"Come on Bart let's go do some stuff"said Victor.

Oliver looked at Diana and noticed that something was wrong. "What is it?"he asked.

"Clark is in love with Lois"said Diana.

"It's about time, but don't worry, they'll work through this"said Oliver.

TBC in Chapter 7

What happens on Lois and A.C.'s date? Chloe talks to Clark about his feelings for Lois. The league begin divising a plan to take down the final 33.1 lab.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After A.C. left Oliver's apartment, he went to meet Lois at the Daily Planet. A.C. knew that Lois and Clark had had more than just a fight, it had looked like...a lovers quarrel, but A.C. knew they weren't together...yet, so he was going to enjoy what time he had left with Lois.

Inside the Daily Planet Chloe and Lois were talking about Lois and A.C.'s date.

"Lois are you sure you wanna do this with A.C. again, I mean you and Clark just had a major fight, and now you think A.C. is going to be your comfort zone?"asked Chloe.

"Chloe all Smallville and I had was a little diagreement, so I'm going out with A.C. for fun, not to get back at Clark, and besides Clark and I are just friends"said Lois.

"Just, don't do anything stupid Lois, ok?"said Chloe.

"I'm not Chlo, so don't worry about me"said Lois.

Lois left Chloe and walked up the stairs to meet A.C. in front of the Daily Planet. After waiting for a minute or two, Lois saw A.C. come around the corner.

"Hey beautiful"said A.C. giving Lois a kiss on the lips.

Lois responded to the kiss, but had a funny feeling about it. After they pulled apart Lois said,"So, shall we do this?"

"We shall"said A.C.

Since Lois and A.C. didn't feel like getting all dressed up to go out to dinner, they opted to go to the diner two blocks away. They found a booth at the back of the diner and began to talk.

"So how have you been since the last time I saw you?"asked Lois.

"Well I went to California, and helped out in this save the dolphins program, and then I decided that I needed a job..that pays...and I got a job in the zoo over there as a dolphin and penguin trainer"said A.C.

"So that's what brought you to Kansas again, well mainly Smallville, the dolphins and penguins?"asked Lois.

"Yea cuz there are plenty of those over here, no, I work for Queen Industries now, I'm the head of the marine biology department, and I'm here in Smallville and Metropolis to do some studies with the sea life over here."said A.C.

"You work for Queen Industries? Great, just great, I'm the only girl who has two of her exes working at the same company"said Lois laughing.

"Oliver told me that you two dated, I have to say that I am definetly better looking, though"said A.C. with a cocky smile.

"Wait, you call your boss by your first name?"asked Lois.

"Well during work, no, but Oliver and I are cool, we even hang out sometimes, so yea I call him by his first name"said A.C.

"Wow, this keepes getting better and better"said Lois.

"Oh the food is here"said A.C.

After A.C. and Lois finished their meals, they decided to take a walk in the park.

"So, what have you been up to Ms. Chief of staff?"said A.C.

"It's ex-chief of staff now, but yes I had a great time working for Mr. Kent and Mrs. Kent. Now I'm Lois Lane, reporter for the Inquisitor"said Lois.

"The Inquisitor? I thought you would have at least pushed for the Daily Planet?"asked A.C.

"The Daily Planet? I'm not quite that good yet, besides I'm new to Chloe's world"laughed Lois.

"Lois I want you to know that I'm sorry that I didn't come back to visit you sooner"said A.C.

"Don't be, its not like I went searching for you either, but..you can make that up to me"said Lois

"Really? How could I make it up to you?"said A.C. stepping closer to Lois.

"Well last time, we didn't really get that much time alone"said Lois closing any space left between them.

"That's right, isn't it? Well my hotel room is a five minute walk from here"said A.C.

"Then why are we still standing here"said Lois, who pulled A.C.'s hand and jetted off towrds Metropolis Plaza.

_Five minutes later..._

Getting off at the 33rd floor, Lois pushed A.C. up against his hotel room door and they started making out. A.C. spun Lois around and manged to obtain his key from his pocket. After getting inside, Lois pushed A.C.'s jacket off, while he pushed her jacket off as well. A.C. then pushed them on the bed, and started kissing Lois' neck, Lois grabbed A.C.'s shirt and he helped her take it off, Lois had to admire his tight muscles, but thought,'_There not as tight as Smallville's. Lois you are about to get laid by A.C., stop thinking about Clark'._ A.C. took Lois' top off and and started to move his lips down to her collar bone. Lois started to moan, and just as A.C. was about to go for Lois's belt buckle, Lois moaned,"Oh Clark". A.C. and Lois both realizing what she had said jumped off of each other.

"OH MY GOD! I didn't mean to say that! Why would I say that? This is so embarassing"said Lois sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Lois, Lois! Your rambling. Look I knew this was gonna happen, well not this, but I knew ever since I first met you and Clark, that all that bickering was really flirting"said A.C.

"We do not not flirt!... Am I that obvious?"said Lois.

"No..okay its written all over your face, but Lois, if you had feelings for Clark why go ahead and do this with me?"asked A.C.

"I did it because I was jealous of Diana and Clark. She is 1000 times prettier than me, and... I don't know, because when he kissed her and stook up for her, I realized that I wanted to be in that position"said Lois.

A.C. sat down next to Lois and said to her,"I don't know Clark all that well, but what I do know is that he protects all of his friends, no matter how pretty they are, and Lois, since when has Clark chosen beauty over his heart?"

"Never, and your right, but it still hurt to see him kiss her"said Lois.

"So Kent did at least kiss her, huh, but Lois you do know that Diana and Oliver are dating right?"asked A.C.

"Clark told me she was dating someone, but I didn't know it was Oliver"said Lois.

"Yea I just found out tonight, but Lois, you need to talk to Clark and work past this stupid jealousy thing"said A.C.

"Your right, but the things that I said, that we both said to each other, I don't know what to do?"said Lois.

"Follow your heart"said A.C.

"Who woulda thought that you would be helping me out with my love life, and of all the people Clark Kent?"laughed Lois.

"Yea, who would've thought that? So, Lois do you need a ride back to Smallville?"said A.C.

"Yea, thanks. Wait you know Diana too?"asked Lois.

"We work at the same company, so yea I know her"said A.C.

"Oh yea she's Oliver's personal assistant, well _real _personal assistant now"said Lois throwing on her shirt and jacket.

A.C. laughed and said,"Alright you ready?"

"Yea, and thanks again A.C."said Lois.

A.C. and Lois left the hotel room and got in his car and on their journey to Smallville.

_The Kent Farm..._

Chloe decided to visit Clark, since she decided to go with Lois the other day. She walked up the familar stairs of the loft and found Clark staring up at the sky.

"Looking for Lois?"said Chloe.

"Oh, hey Chloe, and why would you think that?"said Clark.

"It's kinda obvious that that fight had more to do with breaking Diana out of jail"said Chloe.

"Look Lois just overreacted, it's not my fault she got mad because I didn't take Diana to jail"said Clark.

"Alright, I'm done with the prying Clark, and I'm gonna give it to you straight"said Chloe. "You have feelings for Lois, no, in fact your in love with Lois, and instead of figuring that out sooner, you see if you and Diana can start something. In the end you found out that it was nothing but lust. So, instead of going to Lois and tell her how you feel, you and her deny anything and have a fight that was really about you and Lois' feelings without you two knowing it"said Chloe.

"It's not my fault that she didn't understand why I broke Diana out of jail. It isn't my fault that even when I told her that there is no Diana and I, that she insists that there still was, and it isn't my fault that when I tried to say I'm sorry and tell her that I would trade Lana for her anyday, because that's how much I love her, that she goes off with A.C.!"screamed Clark.

"You really love her don't you?"was all Chloe could say.  
"More than anything. Chloe, when I saw her kiss A.C., my heart felt ripped out of my chest. That didn't even happen with Lana, I felt heart broken, but not my heart being ripped from me"said Clark.

"I know that Lois made a huge mistake Clark, but she does love you. Maybe she was getting revenge on you for Diana, but Clark you know Lois is afraid to let anyone tear down her walls, and you do that better than anybody. So, maybe you need to show her that letting her walls down won't change anything...that she doesn't have to be afraid"said Chloe.

"I know she was getting back at me, but it hurt so much to see her with A.C., and I told myself that I would have to fight for her, but what if I don't win, what if she decided that she doesn't love me anymore?"said Clark.

"You don't know and won't get any answers until you tell her how you feel Clark, otherwise she will move on. She might not be in love with whomever she moves on with, but she will move on to a point where she will have stopped waiting for you"said Chloe.

"What would I do without you Chloe?"said Clark.

"Probably be staring off into space"smiled Chloe.

"Oh and before I go Clark, when you and Lois get together, tell her everything. She can handle it and you know that"said Chloe walking down the stairs.

Clark walked over to the red couch and and flopped down on it. After a moments silence he said aloud,"Your worse than krypronite Lois, but thats one pain that I don't mind enduring".

_The Talon..._

Three hours later,Lois thanked A.C. for the ride home and for the talk that they had. When Lois got upstairs she saw Chloe emerging from the bathroom.

"So how was your date?"said Chloe.

"It was great until A.C. and I went back to his place and we-

"Lois you didn't! How could you do this?"said Chloe

"If you let me finish Chlo, after the clothes started coming off and A.C. was kissing me-

"Get to the point Lois"said Chloe.

"Alright, I kind of moaned Clark's name aloud"said Lois, whose cheeks were turning red.

"Really? Well, well. How did A.C. react?"said Chloe with a smile on her face.

"We talked about Clark and I, and A.C. helped me realize that...I need to tell Clark that I love him"said Lois.

"Thank God somebody knocked some sense into you!"shouted Chloe.

"Chloe, I don't know how I can look Clark in the face after what I said yesterday"said Lois.

"Trust me on this one cuz, when I say he'll understand, he'll understand, and Lo, hurry up and get together already"said Chloe giving her cousin a hug.

"I'll try"said Lois before heading off to bed.

_The next day...Metropolis...Oliver's Apartment..._

Oliver had called a meeting for this afternoon, so the league and Clark could start devising a plan to take down Lex and his last 33.1 lab.

"Oliver, Ollie, come on everyone will be here in a couple of minutes"said Diana

"One more kiss, come on"pleaded Oliver.

"Fine"said Diana giving Oliver a passionate kiss.

"Break it up lovebirds"said A.C.

"Sorry guys"said Diana embarassed.

"I'm here"said Bart speeding into the apartment.

"And so are we"said Victor stepping out of the elevator with Clark.

"Ok, welcome gentleman, and my lady"said Oliver.

"Cough any day now cough"coughed A.C.

"Alright, as you all know the last lab is in the Kawatche caves. Now these caves don't have blueprints to go along with them, so Clark any suggestions?"said Oliver.

"First off, the cave has two secret rooms, now Lex must've broken into those rooms somehow, and that's where the lab is"said Clark.

"Where in the cave are these secret rooms?"asked Victor.

"One is towards the back of the cave, I'll have to lead you there, but thats what gets me, is how did Lex fit a lab in the cave?"said Clark.

"That's easy, he didn't fit the lab in the cave, he built the lab and added it to the caves"said Bart.

"So this should be easy, right, there can't be that much stuff in a cave right?"said A.C.

"Well, those caves have power in them, believe it or not, and although it might seem easy, Lex could've done anything,if Bart is right, if he added to the cave"said Clark.

"Then one of us need to go to the cave and check it out"said Diana.

"It's obviously gotta be Clark"said Oliver.

"No. Lex will know I'm up to something, he might even have me banned from the cave"said Clark.

"Wait. The cave is still a tourist attraction right? So what if one of us goes there as a tourist?"said Victor.

"Okay, but who doen't Lex know in this room?"said Oliver.

"Me"said Diana.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"said Oliver to Diana.

"We all know I can take care of myself, and if I have to I will use my physical features, but only if needed"said Diana.

"Alright, so do we all agree?"said Oliver.

Everyone nodded, then Oliver said,"Ok Clark you will teach Diana about the caves, she has to know it inside out. After she checks out the cave, then we'll be able to move on from there."

TBC in Chapter 8

Lois and Clark confront each other. Diana and Clark start working on the caves. Lex has a surprise for Dr. Richards.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lois woke up the next morning knowing that she was going to have to go and see Clark today. Lois pushed off the covers and walked over to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker. After that she started the shower and turned the water up so hot that the paint on the wall started to sweat. After 2 hours, Lois' longest shower to date, she put on a towel and headed over to her closet.

"Now, something sexy or something sweet"said Lois aloud.

"I would go with something sexy"said Chloe

"I didn't know you were here. When did you get in?"asked Lois

"Turns out I didn't have to go in today, its next Saturday when I have to go in to work"said Chloe.

"Oh"replied Lois.

"So trying to seduce Clark Kent?"said Chloe with a smile on her face.

"NO! Would that help me?"asked Lois, who was desperate.

"Lois, no, that wouldn't work. You really love him don't you?"asked Chloe.

"Maybe. I don't know, but what I do know is...that I do love him"replied Lois.

"Well I'm glad that you can say it out loud now, but as for your clothing deliema, I would go with your usual jeans, boots, a nice jacket, but for fun, I would wear that black, low cut v-neck shirt"said Chloe walking out of the room.

"Thanks"yelled Lois.

After Lois got dressed, she spritzed on some perfume, and gave herself a once over in the mirror and walked out the door and over to the man she loved.

_The Kent Farm..._

Lois got to the farm in record time, 15 minutes flat. She had timed herself. Lois walked into the loft and saw Clark fixing a post in the barn. Lois had to stop and stare at Clark, the way his shirt rised up as he stretched his arms for a yawn.

"Hey Smallville"gulped Lois.

Clark looked over at Lois, she looked beautiful, as always, but she had the lowest cut shirt on in the world, and Clark couldn't help his hormones, he had to glance at Lois' chest at least once.

"Hey"said Clark.

After a few minutes silence Lois and Clark blurted out at the same time,"I'm sorry".

"I really didn't mean to snap at you Lois"said Clark.

"Its okay Clark, I understand that Diana is just your friend, and I know how overprotective you are of Chloe, and I. That's just how you are with your friends, and the people you care most about"said Lois.

"I am, and it just hurt to hear you say that I would just go and be with another woman so quickly after Lana's death"said Clark.

"Oh, so you don't want to date anyone right now...at all?"asked Lois

"Actually I do, but I don't think I can right now, she's seeing someone"said Clark.

"Who is this woman Clark?"said Lois stepping closer to him.

"Her name is Lois Lane, and I'm madly in love with her, but she doesn't know that"said Clark with a smile on his face.

"Well this Lois Lane charcter is pretty stupid. If she can't see what an amzing person you are Clark, and how your love would fill her heart, and give her more happiness than she has ever experienced in her life, then she doesn't deserve you"said Lois.

"Lois what about A.C.?"said Clark stepping closer to Lois.

"I only did that because when I saw you kiss Diana, I felt as if my heart was...was"said Lois trying to finish her sentence.

"Your heart was being ripped out"said Clark finishing Lois' sentence.

"Exactly. Clark when A.C. and I went out last night, things got pretty heated, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I mean I _really_ couldn't stop thinking about you"said Lois, whose cheeks were starting to turn red.

"What do you mean by really?"said Clark who was standing right next to Lois.

"I sort of moanedoutyourname"said Lois very quickly.

"I'm sorry what"said Clark, who had heard everything she said, but wanted to torture her.

"I said I moaned out your name"said Lois.

"Really? Well I have to say, I do have quite an effect on you"laughed Clark.

"Don't get all cocky on me Smallville"laughed Lois.

Clark put his arm around Lois' waist and pulled her right up on him. Clark leaned in ever so slowly, that Lois grabbed his head and smashed their lips together. Clark put his other arm aroud Lois' waist and Lois had her arms around Clark's neck, soon they were leaning against the barn door for support. Lois wanted to gain entrance into Clark's mouth even more, so when when Clark gave her what she wanted, their kiss turned into a very heated make out session. Clark's lips soon found Lois' neck, and Lois threw her head back in pleasure, but wanted to taste Clark again, so she pulled his face up to her's again.

After another intense kiss, Lois and Clark pulled apart so they can catch their breath.

"Wow"said Lois.

"Wow is right"said Clark.

"So Clark now that were together, what are you gonna do about that Lois Lane girl?"asked Lois smiling.

"I guess I'm going to have to let her go, because everything I've ever wanted is right in front of me"said Clark.

Just as Lois and Clark were about to go in for another kiss, they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Um..sorry to interupt"said Diana.

"It's ok Diana. How are you?"said Lois.

Diana looking at Lois a little shocked, said to her,"I'm fine Lois, and I'm happy for you and Clark".

"Wait you knew we were going to get together?"said Lois.

"Well, I could tell the minute I saw you two that you were meant to be"said Diana.

"Well I don't know about meant to be, but it does have a nice ring to it"said Lois.

"Yeah, it does"said Clark.

"Well I came here because of the caves Clark. You said 2:30 correct?"said Diana,

"Oh, right"said Clark.

"Lois I promised to help Diana with an enviromental report for Queen Industries, do you mind if we continue this later?"said Clark.

"No problem Clark"said Lois giving Clark a kiss on the lips and waving Diana goodbye.

"So you ready to get started?"asked Clark.

"Yep"said Diana.

"Well I have some drawings of the cave up the stairs. Now I had to draw them, so don't laugh"said Clark.

Clark passed Diana his drawings, when Diana busted out laughing.

"I'm sorry, there so adorable. Its like a little kid drew these"said Diana.

"Thanks"said Clark sarcasticly.

"Ok, down to work"said Diana.

_The Kawatche Caves..._

Dr. Richards had been working night and day, trying to develop a serum to stop the effects of the heat vision. Little did he know, is that Lex knew the doctor would never come up with the serum, so Lex was planning to use the doctor as his next test subject. Lex decided this because he could tell that the doctor was starting to lose it, and tell someone about his experiments. So, Lex, decided to visit Dr. Richards for the last time, well the doctor's last time as the ''doctor".

"Mr.Luthor, I didn't see you there"said a nervous Dr. Richards.

"No need to be scared doctor, so how is the serum coming along?"asked Lex.

"Mr. Luthor, I have tried everything known to man, and I'm still not getting anywhere"said Dr. Richards.

"Then don't think like a man, think like these aliens"said Lex.

"Mr.Luthor there is just no way to do this, its simple, shut down this project. Some mysteries can't be solved and some questions will never be answered"said Dr. Richards.

"I respect your opinion doctor, so that's why, I won't be needing you as my doctor, but as my new test subject"said Lex, who called in his guards.

"I beleive if there is a question, there is an answer doctor. Take him away"said Lex.

"No, Mr. Luthor, please. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"screamed the doctor as Lex's guards dragged him away.

Lex pulled out his cell, and after the third ring he said,"Yes, I need Dr.Cain to come and see me asap."

TBC in Chapter 9

The Chloe/Jimmy/Bart triangle heats up. Lex and Dr. Cain meet. Clark and Diana study the caves.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Okay, so what's the first thing your going to do when you get into the caves?"asked Clark.

"I'm going to ooo and aww like a tourist, then knock out the guards and then call you so you can x-ray the cave"stated Diana.

"Good, now the funny part is that when I was reborn or whatever, Jor-El took me through this wall in the cave that was split in the middle. So, Lex must have built his lab behind that part of the cave"said Clark, throwing down his drawings.

"Well we'll know for sure in two days. So, Kal..."said Diana.

"So, Diana..."mocked Clark.

"I don't mean to pry, but did you tell Lois, your secret?"asked Diana shyly.

"We just got together 10 minutes before you walked in, so I kinda didn't get around to that part"said Clark.

"Clark, just promise me that you will before we take down 33.1, because Lois is going to want to know where you and Chloe are going to be that day"said Diana.

"Wait Chloe is coming?"asked Diana.

"Well I'm not going to be watchtower, so I was wondering if you could ask Chloe if she wouldn't mind being watchtower for one last time?"asked Diana.

"Don't give me that look Diana...fine I'll ask her"said Clark, who was defeated by Diana's pleading blue eyes.

"Thank you so much Kal"said Diana giving Clark a hug.

Suddenly a gust of wind made Diana's hair fly all over the place and Clark's drawings of the caves go everywhere.

"Bart"said Diana and Clark together.

"What?"said Bart, acting innocent.

"What are you doing here Bart?"said Diana.

"Well I came to see Stretch here about Chloe"said Bart.

"Bart come here for a sec will ya"said Diana.

Bart walked over to Diana, when Diana pulled Bart by the ear and told him,"I told you leave the girl alone Bartholomew Allen."

"Ouch, ouch, ok,ok, I'm sorry, I promise not to bother her. Put me down please"screamed Bart.

"Thats more like it"said Diana, releasing Bart's ear.

"Bartholomew?"laughed Clark

"Diana you said you wouldn't say my name out loud"said Bart embarassed.

"Well, you deserve it. Now Clark I will see you tomorrow. Bart"said Diana.

"What was that all about?"asked Clark.

"Diana has kinda taken me under her wing, she's like the sister I never had"said Bart.

"Well its good to have Diana as an influence on you"said Clark.

"Yea, but look Clark, you have to help me get with Chloelicious"said Bart.

"Bart, seriously lay off Chloe, I'm not gonna sell her out to you, so you can have another girl under your belt"said Clark sternly.

"Clark, I'm serious...Chloelicious has me...whipped"said Bart looking at the ground.

"You really like her don't you?"asked Clark.

"Yeah, and I know she's with that Jimmy character, but I just, I'm going to win her heart Stretch"said Bart.

"Then let her see that Bart, not me"said Clark.

"Thanks"said Bart, before speeding off towards the Talon.

_The Talon...4.5 seconds later..._

Bart walked up the staairs to Chloe and Lois' apartment with Chloe's favorite flowers in hand. Bart knocked twice, when Lois answered the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?"asked Lois.

"Uh, hi, I'm looking for Chloe"said Bart.

"Uh she's inside, come on in"said Lois

"Who is it?"yelled Chloe.

"Hey Chloelicious"said Bart.

"Bart? What are you doing here?"said Chloe.

"I came to well, give you these first of all, and to tell you that I don't think that this Jimmy character is right for you"said Bart.

"Bart, not again"said Chloe.

"Wait, who are you, and what's going on?"said Lois.

"Lois this is Bart Allen, and apparently he doesn't think I should be with Jimmy"said Chloe.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. If you need me, I'll be in the room"said Lois.

"Bart, this really needs to stop"said Chloe.

"Look, Clark and Diana gave me this speech, and I told Clark that I really feel strongly about you Chloe, and all I'm saying is does Jimmy know that your the girl that can make me wanna run faster then I already can? That you would make me Impulse even if I didn't have any abilities? That I call you Chloelcious not because you ass is great, but because your body would make anyone go crazy. I don't know what Clark looks in a woman, but that Lana girl had noo curves. So, what I'm trying to say is that I just want a chance to let you know and feel those things when your with me. I just want a chance"said Bart.

"Bart...I..I..WOW! I didn't know that you felt that way.."said a very shocked Chloe.

"Well its the truth, so I'll see you around Chloelicious"said Bart walking towards the door.

As soon as Bart opened the door, the very person he didn't want to see showed up, Jimmy Olsen.

"What are you doing here? Harrassing my girl again?"said Jimmy.

"Whatever"said Bart pushing past Jimmy and down the stairs.

"Are you ok?"said Jimmy.

"I'm..I don't know"said Chloe.

"What do you mean?"asked Jimmy.

"Jimmy what do see when you look at me?"asked Chloe.

"Chloe, what's this about?"asked Jimmy.

"Jimmy, please just tell me"pleaded Chloe.

"Ok. I see the most beautiful girl in the world, with gorgeous eyes, and who is loving, and who trusted me to..ya know...do it with"said Jimmy.

"Yea I only did it with you cuz I thought it was special, but it wasn't, because the next day you took off and never called me"yelled Chloe.

"I told you I was sorry about thatChloe, but I'm here now aren't I?"asked Jimmy.

"Yea you are, but that's not good enough. See ya around Jimmy"said Chloe.

Chloe grabbed her keys and ran down the stairs. She pulled out her cell and dialed Clark's number.

"Hey Chloe whats-"said an interupted Clark.

"Clark where is Bart?"asked Chloe.

"Bart is here at the farm. Why?"sasked Clark.

"Look keep him there, distract him, whatever, but keep him there until I get there"said Chloe.

"I will. Bye"said Clark.

Chloe shut her phone and drove off towards the Kent Farm.

'_What am I doing? Jimmy is nice enough, but he still did leave me. How do I know he won't do it again? But what Bart said was real, it was passionate, and...I wanna give it a shot' _thought Chloe.

_The Luthor Mansion..._

Lex Luthor was smiling. Lex doesn't smile often, because his father taught him that the only happiness in the world is making money. Lex was just about to do that. Lex was happy because Dr. Cain would be stopping by very shortly, and Lex could continue his experiments and unlock the secrets of the universe. Suddenly the doors to his study opened and there stood Dr. Cain. Dr. Cain was a tall man, at least 6'0 tall, and he had black, short hair, piercing green eyes, and wore a gray, Armani suit, with black loafers.

"Mr. Luthor, its a pleasure to finally meet you"said Dr. Cain shaking Lex's hand.

"Pleasure is the same doctor. Please have a seat. Would you care for a drink?"asked Lex.

"No, I don't drink, but thankyou"said Dr. Cain.

"I respect that. Now, down to buissness."said Lex.

"Yes, now Mr. Luthor I was told that you personally wanted me to help you with an experiment. My question is why, I work in gene manipulation"asked Dr. Cain.

"That's exactly why doctor. Now in Smallville, some of the citizens have been infected by the metor rocks, and as a result, have...been given powers"said Lex.

"Powers?"said an unconvinced Dr. Cain.

"Yes, I know it sounds delirious, but if you agree to help me with my experiment, you will get to see first hand what I'm talking about"said Lex.

"I will take you up on your offer Mr. Luthor, if, you tell me how my area of expertiece comes in?"asked Dr. Cain.

"Very well. I need your area of gene manipulation to seperate a, as we dubb them here, meteor freak's genes and combine them with an...extraterriestrial being's genes, but the catch is that these freaks need to be able to handle the abilites they recieve without dying"said Lex.

"First its beings with powers, now its extraterriestrials? I have to say Mr. Luthor that this sounds pretty ridiculous, but I do believe you as a sane man, and I have heard the rumors of the effects of the meteors. So,I will help you."said Dr. Cain.

"Excellent. If you complete your assignment doctor, you will be standing right next to me when the time comes"said Lex.

"When what comes, Mr. Luthor?"asked Dr. Cain.

"Survival"replied Lex.

Dr. Cain looked at Lex and remained silent for a minute. "So, how much will I be getting paid?"asked Dr. Cain.

"Ah, yes the money. It all comes down to that sooner or later. Well for agreeing to help me, I will give you 2 million dollars, that should be used very wisely, because if I don't like what I see, doctor, then 2 million dollars wouldn't have meant a thing...over your life"said Lex.

Dr. Cain gulped. He always knew Lex Luthor was intimidating, but now Dr. Cain knew that he could make no mistakes.

TBC in Chapter 10

What happens with Chloe and Bart? Someone discovers Diana's powers.The League have another meeting.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Diana left the barn, she called Oliver and told him what Clark and her had planned. Oliver then told Diana to meet him at the watchtower in Metropolis, before the leauge discuss Clark and Diana's plans at the meeting later tonight. Diana closed her cell, put it in her inside jacket pocket, and then she raised both hands in the air, and flew off towards Metropolis. Little did she know, was that Chloe had just pulled into the driveway and saw Diana's flight.

"Oh my God"said Chloe.

Shaking the thought out of her head, and making a note to ask Clark about what she just saw, Chloe walked into the barn. Chloe walked up the steps and saw Bart and Clark playing a game of cards.

"Royal flush"said Clark, "I win again".

"You mean you cheated again. You totally used your x-ray thing"said Bart.

"No I didn't. Look Bart don't be mad if I'm a good card player"said Clark.

Chloe cleared her throat making her presence known.

"Hey Chloe"said Clark, who then looked at Bart.

"I'm gonna go get a sandwhich"said Clark walking down the stairs and out of the barn.

"Hi"said Chloe.

"Hey"said Bart feeling down.

"Look Bart, what you said really got me thinking, and I.. I asked Jimmy when you left what he sees when he looks at me, and it was only physical things, and cheesy romance lines. It wasn't anything compared or...from the heart as what you said"said Chloe.

"Look I'm not asking to marry me, but I just want a chance to show you who I am, the real Bart Allen, and Chloelicious when I look at you I don't have to hide who I am, I can just be"said Bart.

"That's refreshing to hear, and I know this is going a little fast, so when we start going out, were taking things slow"said Chloe.

"When we go out? Really?"said Bart pulling Chloe in his arms.

"Get you hands off my girl now!"yelled Jimmy.

Bart put Chloe back on her feet and walked up to Jimmy and said,"Look she's not your girl anymore, and if you don't believe me ask her yourself"said Bart.

"I don't have to ask, I know Chloe, and she's coming with me"said Jimmy taking Chloe's hand.

"Jimmy let go of me. I'm sorry but its over"said Chloe.

Letting Chloe slip away, Jimmy marched right up to Bart's face and said,"Look, you might have charmed Chloe over with your suave attitude and act, but your just going to hurt her in the end, and I won't let you do that to her whether I'm with her or not. So, before I knock your lights out, walk away"said Jimmy.

"Look, I'm not going top fight you Jimmy, because that's childish, and dude, if you haven't noticed that Chloelicious is the smartest girl in the world over here by now, then you would know that she could've told if I was going to just use her. So, obvioulsy, you don't know her"said Bart.

"Alright, that's it tough guy, enough of your b.s."said Jimmy.

Jimmy gave Bart a left hook, and Bart's head turned to the side from the blow to his face.

"Jimmy what the hell did you do that for? Now, I know that I shouldn't be with you. You had to go and be childish about this, you couldn't even take a break up like a man. So, just please, leave me alone, and get out"said Chloe.

Without saying another word, Jimmy walked down the stairs and out of the barn, and out of Smallville and Metropolis for good.

"Are you ok?"asked Chloe.

"I'll be fine. He hits like a girl anyway"joked Bart.

"Really?"said Chloe, who lightly punched Bart on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Ok, Ok, girls are stronger than boys"said Bart.

"I see you learn fast"laughed Chloe.

"Yea, only for you though"said Bart smiling at Chloe.

"I...I'm going to get some ice for your face"said Chloe.

"Chloe...Thanks"said Bart.

Chloe gave Bart a smile, and walked down the stairs to get some ice for Bart.

"Hey, how'd it go?"asked Clark.

"Everything was ok until Jimmy came and after some arguing punched Bart in the face"said Chloe.

"Is he ok? I can't believe Jimmy would do that"said Clark.

"Neither did I, but I came in here to get some ice for Bart"said Chloe.

"Oh yea, let me get you a bag to put the ice in"said Clark.

Chloe suddenly remembering Diana, said to Clark, "So, Diana is part of the League because she can fly?"

"Wha-What do you mean fly? That's crazy"chuckled a nervous Clark.

"Don't give me that, I saw her take off a while ago, just as I was pulling into the farm"said Chloe.

"Yeah, and then she tells me to becareful using my powers"said Clark.

"So, spill"said Chloe.

"Look Chloe, thats Diana's secret, so I can't tell you what isn't mine, but why don't you come to the meeting tonight?"asked Clark.

"Meeting?"asked Chloe.

"Yeah, with Oliver and the rest of the gang. On that note, I was supposed to ask you if you wouldn't mind being our watchtower for one last time?"said Clark smiling.

"Are you kidding???? I would love to! So, what time is this meeting"asked Chloe.

"At 9, in Oliver's apartment"said Clark.

"Great"said Chloe.

"Clark are you ok?"asked Chloe.

"Yeah, perfect, why do you ask?"said Clark.

"Because you have this, I'm-in-love smile on your face"said Chloe.

"Umm, about that, LoisandIaretogether"mumbled Clark.

"I'm sorry what?"asked Chloe.

"Lois and I are together"said Clark.

Chloe jumped out of her seat and gave Clark a hug, and said, "Its about time, when did this happen?"asked Chloe.

"This afternoon"said Clark.

"Did you tell her?"asked Chloe.

"Jeez, I told Diana and now I'm telling you, we just got together a couple of hours ago, so exuse me if I didn't just say,'Oh yea and Lois now that were finally together, I'm an alien, with supepowers, and I come from a real outerspace planet'"said Clark.

"Ok, Ok, but Clark please tell her"said Chloe.

"I will, I promise"said Clark giving Chloe another hug.

"Tryin to steal my girl Kent?"said Bart.

"Oh, the ice, I'm so sorry"said Chloe.

"It's alright"said Bart.

"So what were you two talking about, while I was out in the barn in pain?"asked Bart.

"Oh I saw your friend Diana fly"sid Chloe.

"Oh. Diana's gonna have field day with this one"said Bart.

"Yeah, so that's why I'm coming to the meeting tonight, so I can be watchtower one last time, and to find out who Diana really is"said Chloe.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be good"said Clark.

TBC in Chapter 11

The League and Chloe have their meting. Dr. Cain makes an interesting discovery. Lois starts to question Clark.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I've only been here once, but it still looks the same"said Chloe, stepping out of the elevator and into Oliver's apartment.

"Hey Chloe, nice to see you again"said Oliver.

"The pleasure is all mine Oliver"said Chloe.

"Hey Clark"said Diana.

"Hey, um, Diana...You need to talk to Chloe after the meeting"said Clark.

"Why?"asked Diana.

"She saw you use your powers"stated Clark.

"Damn, I need to take my own advice and be more careful, but if you can trust her, then I can certainly do the same"said Diana.

After all pleasantries were made, Oliver opened up his secret room behind the clock, and revealed a huge, flat screen, computer and his Green Arrow gear.

"Ok, now that the first part of the plan is set being set in motion tomorrow, we need to start thinking of the second part and a backup plan just in case the first part doesn't pan out tomorow"saiod Oliver.

"Ok, lets talk sercurity"said Victor.

"Dude, its a cave. How much secruity can there be?"asked Bart.

"Never underestimate Lex, Bart"said Clark.

"Clark is right. The secruity is going to have to be determined tomorrow, but if I had to make a guess, I would say 20-30 guards"said Diana.

"Ok, so what's next? Oh, what about the people he's experimenting on?"asked A.C.

"Well were going to have to make sure that we have got all the info and anything else important, and then we can get them out, and hopefully get them some help"said Oliver.

"Don't forget, we need to get them to try and testify"said Bart.

"Ok, speaking of information, we need you guys to locate the main computer and while your there try and grab some info. We'll get any left over or any remaining information later"said Victor.

"No problem"said Clark.

"Ok, not to sound selfish, but since I do know about all of you guys and I am, after all the Watchtower, I think that Diana needs to explain to me how she can fly?"said Chloe with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Clark told me that you saw me use my gifts, so yes Chloe I will tell you bout myself"said Diana.

"Wait, I haven't even heard the whole story, you know, who you really are"said A.C.

"Well your gonna find out now"said Diana.

"Okay, where to begin. Ok, first thing is that I am an Amazonian princess. Yes, we do exsist, we are not a myth, but we need people to believe we are. On my island, my mother wanted to send some sort of ambassador to this world, the Americas, so to speak, and so that they may be able to help out the people of this world. So, she held a contest, but she wouldn't let me join, so I asked if I could go and explore this world instead. She said I had three Earth months, and then I must return home. So, I traveled the world, and on my last stop, before home, I met Clark in Metropolis, and we struck a...friendship. When I came back to my island, I used a disguise and entered the contest anyway. I won, and I revealed myself to my mother. She was angry, but she let me come back and help the people of this world"said Diana.

"Wow! Your really brave Diana. So, what exactly can you do?"said Chloe

"Yes, I can fly, as you have seen, I have strength, enough to match Clark, I have these gold braclets that can repel anything on this Earth, I also have this rope, that can make anyone tell me the truth"said Diana.

"Wait, you can take on Clark?"asked A.C.

"If I really wanted to, then yes I could"replied Diana.

"No, superheroe fights tonight fishtick"said Victor.

"Wait, can we see how this truth rope works?"asked Chloe.

"Sure. Who would you like me to use it on?"asked Diana.

"Hmmmm, I don't know. I'm gonna say...Bart"said Chloe.

"Ok, what do you want me to ask him?"said Diana.

"Ask him if he really wants to be with me or is he just trying to get me in bed?"said Chloe.

"No, don't ask me that Chloelicious. You already know how I feel"pleaded Bart.

"Wait, you two are dating now?"asked Oliver.

"Oh, yea we are. I told you I would make Chloelicious see the light"said Bart.

"Anyway, ask the question already"said A.C.

"Okay"said Diana.

Diana whipped out her rope and pulled Bart into its grasp. Diana saw Bart go into a trance, and asked him,"How do you feel about Chloe? Do you want to be with her or do you want to just have sexual relations with her?"

"I want to tell Chloe that I love her, and I've waited this long, so I don't care about sex, I only care about Chloe's love"said Bart.

Diana released Bart, and he quickly snapped out of his trance.

"What happened? What did I say?"asked Bart.

"You don't remember what you said?"asked Clark.

"No. Did something go wrong?"asked Bart.

"No, your not supposed to remember"said Diana.

"Chloe are you ok?"asked Oliver.

Chloe was sitting on one of the leather couches with her mouth wide open. She then ran over to Bart, and gave him a long and passionate kiss.

"Woah! Look at them go"said A.C.

"Don't spoil the moment"said Victor.

What did I say to make you do that?"said Bart, who was still surprised by Chloe's attack.

"You told me, that all you care about is my love, and nothing else"said Chloe.

"Oh, so you heard that"said Bart, whose cheeks were turning red.

"We all did"said Clark.

"Ok, not to ruin the moment here, but do we all knoe that tommorrow is the start of a new beginning"said Oliver.

"Your right, its a new beginning and a stop to one end of the road"said Clark.

_The next day...The Kent Farm..._

Lois got out of her shiny, red car, and walked over to the loft. Lois had no stories she had to work on and Chloe was out with her new boyfriend Bart. _'He's still a little runt' _thought Lois.

"Hey beautiful"said Clark.

"Hey beautiful? If you think that line is gonna work on me, then you've got the wrong girl"said Lois.

"Alright then, will this work"said Clark.

"Will what-"attempted to say Lois.

Lois was cut off by a passionate and very hungry kiss from Clark.

After catching her breath, Lois said,"Now that line would work."

"So, what's up?"asked Clark, who walked over to the red, beat up couch.

"Well I wanted to see my favorite farmboy and boyfriend"said Lois.

"That's great. I'm glad you came by Lois"said Clark.

"Oh, I've neen meaning to ask you, How did it go with Diana's project yesterday?"asked Lois.

"Project? Oh yea, it went very well, and tomorrow we are going to go back to the caves and check out some more stuff"said Clark, almost forgetting the lie he told Lois the other day.

"Right. Are you ok Clark?"asked Lois.

"Fine. Why?"asked Clark.

"I don't know, maybe it was because you just looked at me like an... alien, when I mentioned your project with Diana yesterday"said Lois.

"It just slipped my mind is all"said Clark.

"Clark, I love you, ok, but if your going to lie to me at least remember the lie you made"said Lois.

"I wasn't lieing Lois"said Clark.

"Fine, but Clark, I won't ask you about every single detail of your life, but now that were more than friends, it would be nice to be let in on some things"said Lois.

"I know, and I respect that Lois, and I promise when the time is right, I'll tell you everything"said Clark.

"Ok. Now that we've got that covered, why don't you say we go grab some lunch?"asked Lois.

"Our first date in public. Sounds good to me"said Clark.

"Your so old fashioned and corny Smallville"said Lois.

"I know"replied Clark.

Clark and Lois got in Clark's truck and headed towards the Talon for lunch.

_Meanwhile...The Kawatche Caves..._

Across town in the Kawatche caves, Dr.Cain had made better progress than Dr.Richards. Dr.Cain had been working 24/7 on this antidote for the heat vision for Lex. So far, he has come up with one thing. That one thing was making a perfect transition of the alien DNA into human DNA. Dr.Cain had maneged to make the alien blood permanent in the human body, so even if the heat vision killed another subject, their DNA would still have some alien in it. The only problem left for him to solve was the heat vision. In the last days, Dr.Cain has only been able to prolong the heat vison from making the subject burst into flames, but the subject would still combust. All of a sudden a test tube that Dr.Cain was working on froze.

"What the hell?"said Dr.Cain aloud.

"Sir, what's going on?"asked one of Dr.Cain's assistant's.

"When I added the previous subjects blood into this tube filled with the remants of heat vison, the tube froze"said Dr.Cain.

"Oh my God!"said Dr.Cain

"What is it?"asked the assistant.

"The liquid from the eyeballs of the previous subject, which had some of the heat from the heat vision radiating off of it, froze when I added the subject that just combusted. I beieve that that subject has gained another ability"said Dr.Cain.

"What ability would that be?"asked the assistant

"Some type of ability to create the cold; its the opposite of heat vision. Its some sort of cold vision"said Dr.Cain

"Cold radiating off from the eyes? Sir, what if this coldness came from another part of the body?"asked the assistant.

"Your right Kasey. Where else would this come from?"asked Dr.Cain.

"We can't observe the subject we discovered this from, because they too have combusted, but why dont we observe another subject and inject the alien blood in them little by little, not the whole thing at once"said Kasey.

"Kasey, you are by far the most brillant woman in this world"said Dr.Cain.

"Thank you sir"said Kasey blushing.

"On that note, go get me subject, 1003"said Dr.Cain looking at his chart.

In less that 24 hours, Lex Luthor had taken over 552 people or subjects' lives.

TBC in Chapter 12

Clark and Diana go to the caves and do their mission. What will happen? Lex gets what we wants. Lois' curiosty gets the best of her.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lois got up bright and early the next day. Lois didn't want to stick her nose in Clark's business, but since she was his girlfriend, she thought she should maybe be let in on some things. So, Lois crept past the sofa where Chloe was sleeping, and walked out the door, closing it very gently, behind her. When Lois got downstairs, she started her car and headed towards the Kent Farm.

_The Kent Farm..._

It was 7:30 am on the Kent Farm and Clark was busy doing his chores; he wouldn't be meeting Diana until 8 o' clock. Clark was about to go inside for some lemonade when he saw Lois' car pull up in the driveway. Clark walked over to Lois' car and opened the door for her.

"Hey"said Clark.

"Hey yourself"said Lois, who gave Clark a quick peck on the lips.

"So what are _you_ doing up this early?"asked Clark, who was walking toward the loft with Lois right by his side.

"I just wanted to be clear on something"asked Lois.

"And that would be?"asked Clark.

"I'm your girlfriend, right?"asked Lois.

"Of course. What's this really about Lois?"asked Clark.

"I never asked you anything before our relationship status changed, but now that I'm your girlfriend, I was hoping you would tell or just share with me a thing or two"asked Lois.

"Is this about yesterday? Lois look I just spaced out for a second"said Clark, breaking eye contact with Lois and arriving at the top of the loft.

"I'd be lying if I said no, but its not just yesterday Clark"said Lois.

"Your right Lois, I'm not telling you some things, but I just want to-"

"If you say protect me, I'll punch you in your face right now Clark"said Lois.

"Fine, then go ahead and punch me in the face Lois, but I'm just not ready to tell you yet. I will, I promise you that, but not today"said Clark.

"I'm not gonna really punch you Smallville, but your not ready to tell me, your...scared?"said Lois.

Clark didn't respond to Lois, but instead he gave her a kiss on the lips and said,"I have to do some more chores, but I'll come by the Talon and see you later".

"I guess you just answered my question, but Clark, I'll wait for you to tell me, but until then I'm going to do some digging. Don't say I didn't warn you"said Lois, who walked down the stairs and out of the loft.

"I guess you better tell her"said Bart.

"Bart?! Where did you come from?"asked Clark.

"I came from Edge City. Its pretty boring"said Bart.

"Never been there, so I can't give you my opinion. What's that?" asked Clark, pointing to the bag Bart was holding.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot. This is your costume"said Bart.

"I'm sorry I thought you said costume"said Clark.

"Did I stutter? Here take a look at it"said Bart, throwing the bag to Clark.

Clark dopped the bag to the ground, and lifted up the costume. The costume consisted of a blue, skin-tight, spandex-like shirt and pants, which had red stripes coming down on each side of the shirt and pants, a red belt to go with the pants, a pair of red boots, and finally a red mask that covered Clark's eyes.

"Are you serious?"asked Clark.

"Don't look at me, Oliver and Diana designed it"said Bart.

"Its all, stretchy, and skin-tight"said Clark.

"Good luck tonight Stretch. I'm off to take Chloe to breakfast. Smell you later"said Bart, who with a gust of wind, had sped off to see Chloe.

"This is just great. I look like a halloween character that kids are gonna start dressing up as. Thanks alot Diana"said Clark aloud.

Clark carried the costume inside the house and then continued to finish his chores. What Clark or Bart didn't know was that Lois never left the farm, and saw Bart speed off and she also saw Clark's costume.

_Luthor Mansion..._

Lex was taking a stroll in the garden when he saw one of his secruity guards approach him.

"Mr. Luthor, Dr.Cain is here to see you"said the guard.

"Thankyou"said Lex.

When Lex arrived inside his study, he saw Dr.Cain standing with a briefcase in hand, and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"The smile on your face either suggests you have good news, or your going to try and suck up to me so you can get more money"said Lex.

"I'll take good news for $1,000, Alex"said Dr.Cain.

"Well lets hear it"said Lex.

"I have in this briefcase right here, the serum to controlling heat vision"said Dr.Cain.

"Really? Well I'm not a man who gets surprised easily, but I must say that I am"said Lex.

"Well I'm glad that I am one of the very few who have done that"said Dr.Cain.

"How did you figure it out?"asked Lex.

"With the help of my assistant, we saw subject 1002 exhibit a new ability. It was some sort of coldness that the subject had radiating off of what we first thought was the eyes, but we drew blood from 1002 so we could inject it into 1003. We decided to insert 1002's blood into 1003 when 1003 started to show signs of heat vision. When we injected the blood, the most amazing thing happened"said Dr.Cain.

"What was it?"asked Lex.

"It blew some sort of cold air out of its mouth, which cooled down 1003's body temperature, and we have tested this serum on 50 other subjects and have had the same result. The subjects are not only living, but have gained a new ability"stated Dr.Cain.

"This is excellent, doctor. Now we can move into stage three"said Lex.

_8:45 pm...The Kent Farm..._

Lois had been in her car since 7:45 dis morning, and it was now 8:45 p.m. and from where Lois was hiding she hadn't seen Clark do anything secretive or strange. Just when Lois was about to drive back to the Talon and call it a night, a car pulled up in the driveway. Lois saw Clark greet Diana and then watched them walk into the loft. Lois crept to the bottom of the stairs so she could hear their conversation.

"...Come on its not that bad. Besides, red and bue are your colors"said Diana.

"I know, but a costume? You know I don't like costumes"whined Clark.

"Get over it Kal; your face is too familiar in Smallville, so the mask will make sure nobody recognizes you"said Diana.

"So why not just give me the mask?"asked Clark.

"Let me see, because your usual plaid or red or blue t-shirts give you away"said Diana.

"Fine, I'll go change"said Clark.

"Thankyou. Look Kal, I have to wear one, in fact the whole League has to wear costumes, and I'm still hoping that you will join us"said Diana.

"After I do my training with Jor-El, I'll see. Now do you mind, I cant change in front of you anymore"said Clark, blushing.

"I do mind; We're late because of your whining about a stupid costume, so just...super-change or something"said Diana.

"You say that like I do that everyday, but I'm only doing this, because I know you can't stand to be apart from your boyfriend for less than five minutes"said Clark.

"Hey, that's not fair. You and Lois couldn't stop sucking face the other day"said Diana.

"Well, we, uh...I'm just gonna change"stuttered Clark.

Clark looked at the costume and ran around in a fast circle. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of Diana in his costume.

"Well, that's much better. Now I have to change"said Diana.

"Since when can you 'super change'?"asked Clark.

"I can't, but my costume is under my suit, so you have to turn around"said Diana.

"No. I changed in front of you, so you change in front of me"said Clark, folding his arms over his chest.

"All I saw when you changed was a red and blue blur. When I change your gonna see my flesh"said Diana.

"Like I haven't seen that before. Look just change already"said Clark.

"Fine"said Diana.

Diana took off her black blazer, followed by her blue oxford shirt, her black skirt, and last of all her blue high heels. Diana was left wearing a red halter top with gold stripes on the top and bottom of the shirt, blue shorter-than-Daisy Duke shorts, her two gold braclets, a gold headband holding her wavy hair in place, and she had just put on her red knee high boots.

"Let me guess, the guys designed your outfit"said Clark.

"Its not funny Clark- but yeah they did, and I happen to like it"said Diana.

"Are you ready to do this...Boy Scout?"said Diana, putting emphasis on Clark's code name.

"Yes...Wonder Woman. Now lets head off to the caves, and stop this once and for all"said Clark.

Clark nodded to Diana and he super sped off, while Diana pushed open the doors at the top of the barn and took off into the air.

Lois stood up in the barn, and her head was spinning. 'Why was Diana calling Clark, Kal and Boy Scout? Why did Clark call her Wonder Woman? What was up with those costumes? Who was this League? Is Bart meteor infected, and does Chloe know about it?' The biggest question Lois had was,'Is Clark also meteor infected? Lois was reeling all these questions in her head, while she got in her car and sped off to the caves.

TBC in Chapter 13

Clark and Diana arrive at the caves...with Lois in tow. What is stage three?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Flying high up in the sky, passing clouds and all, Diana saw a blur running below her. That blur was, of course, the one and only, Clark Kent. In 15 seconds flat, Clark and Diana arrived at the caves. Lois was still five minutes away from the caves, but its not her fault she can't fly or super speed.

"Ok Clark, what do you see?"asked Diana

Using his x-ray vision, Clark spotted one night guard, but that's all he could see. As he used his x-ray vision and zoomed further into the cave, Clark saw that there was a huge amount of lead.

"Diana there's lead, and I mean alot of lead. I can barley see a thing"said Clark.

"Well I guess were going in blind then"said Diana.

Clark and Diana climbed into the cave, Diana walked in first and started looking around, until the guard spotted her.

"Well what do we have here?"asked the guard.

"Well I'm from far away and I heard about these caves, and I just wanted to see them"said Diana, who was acting like a tourist.

"Really? Well, I'm not supposed to let anyone in here after hours, but for you I could make an exception"said the guard, who was looking at Diana with lust-filled eyes.

"Thankyou so much"purred Diana.

"That's a nice outfit. Are you a dancer?"asked the guard.

"No, but I can show you how this outfit looks when I'm kicking ass"said Diana, who spun around and kicked the guard in the face, knocking him out.

"It took you long enough"said Clark.

"Oh, did I keep you waiting?"said Diana, whose voice was dripping with sarcasim.

"Anyway, you gave it to him real good Diana"said Clark, who was examing the guard.

"He asked me if I was a dancer, which everyone knows that he meant stripper"said Diana.

"Come on, let's keep moving"said Clark.

_Outside the Kawatche Caves..._

Lois stepped out her car and entered the caves. As soon as she got inside the caves, she saw Diana flirting with the night gurad, until she gave him a roundhouse kick, which knocked him out.'You shouldn't have called her a dancer buddy. We all know that means stripper' thought Lois. Lois then saw Clark come out from where he was hiding, and she watched as Diana and him went deeper into the caves. Lois was right behind them. She was going to find out what all this "superhero" stuff was about.

_Inside the Caves..._

Clark and Diana walked further into the caves, until they found the wall that had a crack straight down the middle of it.

"This is where Jor-El pulled me into, so I could be reborn"said Clark.

"Well I'm sure it was for a good reason"said Diana.

"It wasn't"said Clark, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Come on, lets open this"said Diana, getting off topic.

Clark and Diana each took one side of the rock. After hardly putting an effort into doing it, they discovered a lead door.

"Lex must really be hiding something really expensive if he has a another entrance behind this rock"said Diana.

"Maybe, come lets get this one"said Clark.

Meanwhile, Lois was hiding behind a rock , and as she hid there she couldn't believe her eyes. Clark and Diana pulled apart this huge rock and Lex was involved. Lois continued to watch in amazement, as she saw Clark and Diana rip apart the lead door.

Once Clark and Diana tore apart the lead door, they saw a lab.

"So this is the last 33. 1 lab?"asked Diana.

"This seems to easy"said Clark.

"Let's look around"said Diana.

Clark saw many vials of blood and tons of microscopes all around the lab. He also saw several refrigerators.

"My goodness, this is worst than the last one"said Clark.

"Clark look at this"called Diana.

Diana flipped a switch, and a metal cover rose up and off a glass window. Clark and Diana couldn't see anything until the automatic lights kicked in several seconds later. When the lights kicked in all they saw were animals in cages.

"What the hell is this?"said Clark.

"Clark what if this is a set up; after all you said this was too easy"said Diana.

"Wait I'll tell you right now"said Clark.

Clark used his super hearing and heard a tiny click, which meant that Diana and him had set off a silent alarm.

"We set off an alarm"said Clark.

"Figures, but why have an alarm, and no cameras?"ask Diana.

"I don't kn-ouch"said Clark.

"Clark what hap-ouch"said Diana.

Clark and Diana started to run for the exit, when Diana tripped and fell over...Lois.

"Lois?"said Clark.

"Clark we have to,ah, we have to go. Get Lois, and I'll meet you at the farm"said Diana, who lifted up in the air and flew straight through the celing of the caves and out into the fresh air.

Clark grabbed Lois and super sped back to the farm.

_Before Lois passed out..._

Lois followed Clark and Diana into Lex's lab, and saw all the micropscopes and blood samples. When she saw the dead animals on the slabs, and heard Clark and Diana say that this was a trap, Lois was about to make a run for it, when several needles pricked her all over her body. The last thing Lois saw before slipping into darkness was Clark turning towards the exit, and hopefully her.

_The Kent Farm..._

Diana was in Clark's kicthen waiting for him and Lois to get back to the farm. Just then, she felt a gust of wind.

"How is she?"asked Diana.

"She's resting now, but she'll be fine in the morning. Hold on a second, while I take her up stairs"said Clark.

"Sure" said Diana.

"Clark tucked Lois into his bed, and kissed her on the head. He then said to her,"Lois, what am I going to do with you?"

Clark walked back downstairs to see Diana buttoning up her shirt.

"What were those things, Clark?"asked Diana.

"I don't know, but I think it was made out of Kryptonite, because I felt it"said Clark.

"Maybe, but how come Lois passed out, and we didn't?"said Diana.

"Well the fact that we're not fully human could be it, but why did Lex have needles attack us?"said Clark.

"What if the needles weren't for attacking us, but to get a samples of our blood"said Diana.

"So, your saying that if someone ever broke ito Lex's fake lab, that he would get a sample of their blood, or if your human their blood and their body, and he would use you as his next guinea pig?"said Clark.

"I honestly don't know Clark, but what I do know is that we need to tell Oliver and the rest of the Leauge about this in the morning"said Diana.

"Yeah, an we need to find the real 33.1 lab"said Clark.

"Well I'll stop by in the morning"said Diana.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you go to the hotel alone. What if you pass out, or worse? We don't know if Lex put anything in those needles"said Clark.

"Always the gentleman, but fine, I'll stay"said Diana.

"Good. You can take my mom's room, and I'll take the couch"said Clark.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind taking the couch"said Diana.

"Trust me, the couch and I have survived alot of nights together" laughed Clark.

"Ok, see you in the morning"said Diana.

"See ya"said Clark.

Clark took off his costume and super changed into a white tee and a pair off blue sweatpants. Clark layed down on the couch and drifted off to sleep thinking about 33.1, Lex, Diana, and the most important person in his life, Lois.

TBC in Chapter 14

Lois wakes up and wants answers. The League discover what happened on Clark and Diana's mission. Lex follows up on the recent break in at his 33.2 lab (spoiler for you guys).


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lois woke up the next morning with a massive headache, but then the events of last night came flooding back to her. Lois suddenly realized that she was in Clark's room, so Lois pushed off the covers and went downstairs to find Clark. As Lois reached the bottom of the stairs she heard and Clark and Diana talking.

"...Kal, what if she saw us use our abilites. I mean its obvious that she followed us"said Diana.

"We won't know anything until she wakes up, Diana"said Clark.

"This never would have happened if you would have just told her who you really are _Kal_"said Diana putting emphasis on his birth name.

"Look Diana, when I'm ready I'll tell Lois, but don't come breathing down my neck, and forcing me to tell her"said Clark, slightly raising his voice.

"Force you? I'm not forcing you to do anything. All I'm saying is that if you had told her from the start, then she probaly wouldn't have got hurt last night"said Diana, who was practically yelling.

"Lois would have probaly-"said and interupted Clark.

"Followed you guys anyway? Then yea, Smallville your right"said Lois emerging from the stairs where she was hiding.

"Good morning Lois"said Diana.

"Hi Diana"said Lois.

"How are you feeling?'asked Clark.

"I have a headache, but that won't stop me from hearing about last night"said Lois, who had taken a seat on one of the kitchen stools.

"What exactly did you see?"asked Diana before Clark could ask anything.

"I saw you arrive at the farm all the way until I passed out"said Lois.

"You never left the farm did you, Lois?"asked Clark.

"No, I didn't, but that was because I knew you were lieing to me,Smallville"said Lois.

"I'm sorry Lois, but do you realize what danger you were in or if something worse had happened to you?"aked Clark.

"Yes I did, but enough about me wanting to know what my boyfriend was hiding from me...Kal, is it?"said Lois in a stone cold voice.

"Please don't say my name like...just don't call me that Lois"said Clark.

"Why not? Diana over here calls you that 24/7"said Lois.

"Okay you two, calm down. Now Lois, I call Clark, Kal because that is what is most familar to me, when it comes to Clark's name. It all has to do with our past, and who Clark really is"said Diana.

"What do you mean who Clark really is? I want answers now! I want Diana to go first, too"said Lois.

"Fine. My real name is Diana, but I am also a princess of the land of Themiscrya, which is a secret island, consisting only of female warriors, located in Greece. I have...abilites given to me by the Greek gods. I can fly, I have strength, and I have these two bracletes which protect me from any weapon or substance in the universe"said Diana.

"Princess huh? This keeps getting better and better, but that still doesn't explain how you and Clark met"said Lois.

"That's not important Lois, what is important is that we need to know how your feeling?'said Clark.

"Don't avoid the question Clark. I said I feel fine! Now answer my damn question. In fact, I don't care how you two met. I just want to know why the man I love, who supposedly loves me, keeps lieing straight to my face?!!!!"shouted Lois.

Diana sensing the tension said,"I'm going to let you two work this out. In the meantime, I'm going to inform the League of our mission"said Diana, walking out the kitchen door.

"Lois I do love you, with every ounce of my being, and I'm sorry that I kept and keep on lieing to you, but don't ever doubt that I love you"said Clark.

"I know, but please Clark, just trust me"said Lois, almost pleading.

"Alright here it goes. My real name is Kal-El, and I'm from a planet called Krypton. I am the last survivor of my planet, and the Earth's yellow sun gives me certain abilities. I have strength, speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, I have superhearing, which means I can hear things miles and miles away, and I have this so called super breath, in which my lung capacity can blow anything away. When I say anything, I mean that with my breath I can blow a building arcoss the Earth. I have a weakness; its the meteor rocks, especially the green ones. If I'm around them too long I can die. The real name of the meteor rocks are called Kryptonite. There are green, red, black, and silver, that I know so far. Red makes me lose my inhibitions, for instance, when I married Alicia, or when the lipstick that you put on for Valentines Day last year, that was infused with Red Kryptonite. Black splits a persons good and bad sides, and silver makes me paranoid. Chloe, Lionel, my old friend Pete, my mom and dad of course, and..."said Clark, who couldn't finish the sentence.

Lois sat in awe, as she found out that Clark Kent, her Smallville, her friend, and her boyfriend, was an alien from a far away planet, and had abilites. Who would have thunk Clark Kent would be an ailen. She had the best boyfriend on the planet...literally. Lois couldn't believe Lionel Luthor knew, but now Chloe and her could chat about Clark openly, and truthfully from now on.

Lois snapped out of her thoughts and said,"And...who else Smallville?"asked Lois.

"And...I told Lana right before she was killed"said Clark.

"Oh, Clark I'm so sorry"said Lois.

"Its ok, but Lois your not afraid of me or want to run away from me?"asked Clark.

"Afraid? AFRAID?! Don't make me laugh Smallville. Your still Clark Kent, cow milker of the year, to me. Nothing about you could ever make me afraid of you"said Lois.

Clark picked up Lois and kissed her like there was nothing left to live for. He loved this woman to death, and was relieved to feel a hundred pounds of secrecy lifted off of his heart and body.

"Woah, calm down Smallville"said Lois.

"Sorry, its just that I'm so glad I found a woman like you that I could love and who understands me"said Clark, putting Lois down.

"I know you are, and that's why we're going to celebrate"said Lois, running her hands up Clark's chest.

"Really? What do you have in mind?"said Clark playing along.

"Well let's see how aliens are in bed?"said Lois suggestively.

Clark blushed, but suddenly remebered that he could hurt Lois.

"Lois I...we...we can't"said Clark, turning away.

"What? Why?"asked Lois.

"I've never done...had sex with my powers before"said Clark, quite embarrassed.

"What about Lana?"asked Lois.

"It was a temporary situation in which I was stripped of my powers-long story"said Clark.

"Clark you've never hurt me before. So I trust you, and I want to be...intimate with you. I mean how are you ever going to know if you can hurt me if you don't try me"said Lois.

"That's just it Lois. What if I do hurt you?"asked Clark.

"Then, you better not tell the cops how I died"said Lois.

"That's not funny Lois"said Clark sternly.

"Listen Smallville, I love you and trust you and want to be with you in every way. I KNOW that you won't hurt me. I mean most guys worry about getting condoms or if the condom will break and the girl will get pregnant, but you...your one of a kind"said Lois.

Clark looked at Lois, and he knew she was right. Clark turned to Lois and said,"I'll make up something newsworthy if I kill you."

Lois laughed, but before she could say anything else, Clark lifted her off her feet and super sped them to his bedroom.

A/N: I know I said 33.2 and the League would find out about Clark and Diana's mission in this chapter, but I really wanted Clark to tell Lois about his heritage. So, all will be continued in the next chapter.

TBC in Chapter 15

Lex is delighted about the 33.2 break in. Diana tells the League about their mission, and what Lois found out.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The sun was shining brightly over Smallville, but it was especially shining on the Kent Farm. Clark had just woken up, but it wasn't everyday that he woke up to Lois Lane. Lois Lane, the bane of his exsistence, until now. The woman that pushed his buttons, but that made him love her even more.

Lois started to stir, and she opened her eyes to a wide-eyed Clark Kent. Clark Kent, her Smallville, the man who she thought she had pegged, but is glad that she didn't, because he keeps surprising he more and more everyday, and last night as well. As Lois' smirk grew wider, Clark looked at her, and then her lips. They shared a sweet, passionate kiss.

"I think I could get used to waking up like this"said Lois.

"Me too, Lois, me too"said Clark.

"So, Chloe's going to be thrilled when she finds out that you told me your secret"said Lois.

"Yeah, but she'll probaly tell me how I should have told you sooner"said Clark.

"Don't worry about my cousin, I'll take care of her"said Lois.

Clark got out of bed and took Lois into his arms.

"Ahh, Smallville, I'm naked"said Lois.

"Its not like I haven't seen you naked before"said Clark, smirking.

"And you enjoyed every minute of it, but were are we going?"asked Lois.

"To take a shower of course"said Clark.

"Were you always this bad, or do I just bring it out in you?"asked Lois.

"You bring it out in me"said Clark.

Clark opened the door, and turned the water on full blast. Seconds later it was scalding hot, and him and Lois got in the shower, and made love again. I mean they had missed out on three years of not being with each other.

_Metropolis...Oliver's apartment..._

Oliver and Diana were having breakfast in his loft. The two lovebirds stared into each others eyes' with such passion.

"Why are you staring at me?"asked Diana, who then chuckled.

"What man...or woman...wouldn't stare at you?"asked Oliver.

"Funny, but I want them to know, that I'm only staring right back at you"said Diana.

"That's good to know"said Oliver.

"Well I just want you to know that I'm glad that were together Oliver, I just hate myself for waiting to long to be with you"said Diana.

"Don't hate yourself Diana. It's just better late then never"said Oliver.

"Yeah, I guess your right"said Diana.

"Speaking of lateness, when you came in last night after the mission you said you wanted to tell me something this morning"said Oliver.

"Yeah, Lois knows about me, and I think Clark told Lois about him"said Diana.

"Finally Clark told her, but how did she react to your news?"said Oliver.

"She said my being a princess wasn't much of a shock, comsidering my beauty, but Oliver, does this mean were going to let Lois in about the League?"asked Diana.

"I'll have to ask the others, I mean it has to be a group decision"said Oliver.

"Well, I'm just glad that Clark and Lois cleared the air"said Diana.

"Why don't we take a walk somewhere, I mean I want to know all about my beautiful girlfriend"said Oliver.

"And I would like to hear about my handsome boyfriend"said Diana.

_Smallville...The Talon..._

Chloe had fallen asleep in Lois' bed since Lois didn't come home last night, but something felt strange. Oh yes. She had fallen asleep with Bart right next to her. They didn't sleep together, it was too early in their relationship for that, but just next to each other.

"Hey Chloelicious"said Bart.

"Hey yourself"said Chloe.

Bart kissed Chloe in a nice and gentle way, he didn't want to get too passionate with her yet.

"What's that for?"asked Chloe

"For just being with me, here, now"said Bart.

"This is a little odd isn't it?"said Chloe.

"Yeah it is. I mean one minute I just want to date you and the next I want to be with you"said Bart.

"Who knew Bart Allen was a romantic?'laughed Chloe.

"Romantic, nah, but I am fast...with my words and feet"said Bart, who super-sped downstairs, and in less then five seconds came back with two coffees, blueberry muffins, and a yellow tulip for Chloe.

"And here I was thinking Clark was fast, but I could see why he hates to race you"said Chloe.

"Stretch will never admit that I'm faster, but in his heart he knows I am"said Bart.

"Don't worry, I'll get the exclusive on that story. I can picture it now, Clark Kent admits defeat'"said Chloe.

"I like the sound of that"said Bart.

"Yeah, well I'm going to take a shower, ALONE"said Chloe, when she saw the mischevious grin Bart gave her.

"What I didn't say anything"said Bart trying to look innocent.

"Sure you didn't"said Chloe.

"Hey, do you think Lois and Clark are together?"asked Bart, getting up from the bed.

"Probaly, but knowing Clark, he slept on the sofa"said Chloe.

"Or maybe Clark is just like the rest of us human guys"said Bart.

"Even if Clark was human, he still would be as shy as he is now"said Chloe.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. If I win, you have to spend the night with me in Metropolis at my place, just stay over"said Bart.

"Ok, and if I win, you have to be my personal assistant for me for the whole day"said Chloe.

"It's a deal"said Bart.

"Good"said Chloe, who closed the door and was looking forward to having Bart run all around Metropolis for her.

_Smallville...The Kent Farm..._

Lois and Clark were all dry and dressed, and Lois was now watching Clark do his chores at super-speed. Lois couldn't believe her eyes, her boyfriend was the strongest, fastest, and sexiest man alive, but she still couldn't believe he was all hers.

"Lois, earth to Lois"said Clark waving his hand in front of Lois' face.

"Oh, hey, done already?"asked Lois.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do now?"asked Clark.

"Actually, I want to go get some coffee at the Talon and check on Chloe"said Lois.

"Ok, but which way do you want to go, my way?'said Clark.

"Definetly your way"said Lois.

Clark picked up Lois and super-sped to the Talon.

_The Talon..._

Clark stoped in the alley behind the Talon and put Lois back on her feet.

"You okay?"asked Clark.

"Yea, I can see why you love doing that, its exhilarating"said Lois.

Lois and Clark walked into the Talon, and Lois ordered her usual, caramel, mocha, frappucino, with extra whipped creme. After Lois got her coffee, her and Clark walked up to the apartment. As soon as they got in the apartment, Lois dropped her keys at the sight that she witnessed.

Clark decided to clear his throat.

"Oh, um, hey Lois"said Chloe climbing off of Bart.

"Hi Lois, you look very nice today"said Bart, slighlty afraid of Lois.

"Don't try and butter me up you little runt"said Lois.

"Lois, don't call my boyfriend a runt"said Chloe.

"Boyfriend, huh?"said Clark.

"Well I hope you and your boyfriend, didn't mess up my bed, or do anything else in it"said Lois.

"No! We were just making out on the sofa, that's all"said Bart.

"Good"said Lois.

"Speaking of beds, whose were you in last night?"said Chloe.

"I was in Clark's, as a matter of fact"said Lois.

"And where was Clark?"asked Chloe.

Lois felt her cheeks heat up, and she looked at Clark, who was turning redder, and redder by the second.

"I knew it"yelled Bart.

"I hate you Clark"said Chloe.

"Why? Wait, did you two bet on us sleping together?"asked Clark.

"Ummm, yes"said Chloe.

"I can't believe you two...Well what does she have to do?"said Lois.

"Chloe has to let me romance her all night in Metropolis"said Bart.

"That doesn't sound bad"said Clark.

"That's not the point, I wanted to win, I was sure you wouldn't..."stopped Chloe.

"Wouldn't what"said Lois.

"Umm, Clark can I speak to you for a second, alone"said Chloe.

"Uh, sure"said Clark.

"Chloe what's this about"said Clark, as soon as they closed the door.

"I thought you weren't sure about..you know..because of your powers?"whispered Chloe.

"Oh, well Lois and I got over that, but we also came to tell you, that Lois knows about me"said Clark.

"What? Oh my God Clark, that's great"said Chloe.

"Yeah, I'm glad I told her"said Clark.

"Well, come on let's go back inside before Lois beats up the runt, I mean Bart"said Chloe.

"What were you two yapping about?"said Lois.

"I told Chloe that I told you about my powers"said Clark.

"Oh, yea, he finally told me"said Lois.

"Damn, I just lost forty bucks"grumbled Bart.

"Who won?'asked Clark, rolling his eyes.

"Vitctor"said Bart.

"Well that's what you get for betting on me"said Clark.

Bart looked at his watch and told Chloe,"Be dressed by six o' clock."

"I will"said Chloe.

Bart kissed Chloe, hard on the lips, and super-sped off.

"Well I'm gonna stay here with Chloe, Smallville, and find out all the embarrassing stories about you"said Lois.

"Oh great, well there are some that Chloe can't remember"said Clark.

"Wait, you mean all those times, I didn't remember you did? Wait, is that why Lana was looking at me funny when I was infected by that parasite?"asked Chloe.

"Oh yeah, about that, Pete slipped me some RedK, and umm you weren't exactly yourself"said Clark, tugging at his collar.

"So, what happened Smallville?"asked Lois.

"Umm, were we sort of playing strip poker in the Talon, and Lana walked in on us, after the RedK fell out of my pocket"said Clark.

"So, you did return my cousin's feelings?'said Lois.

"Any other stories you wanna share Clark?"said Chloe.

"No, so I'm gonna go, bye"said Clark who super-sped out the door.

"Wait, what the hell is RedK?"asked Lois.

A/N: I wanted to turn away from all the action in this chapter and get back to all the couples in the story, you know to let things simmer down a little.

TBC in Chapter 16

Lex finds out his 33.2 worked like a charm. Chloe and Bart's night on the town. Clark runs into someone from his past.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lex Luthor was having a fabulous week. His antidote came through and he got some new test subjects...almost. Ever since the Green Arrow and his crew started taking out his 33.1 labs, Lex came up with 33.2. The 33.2 was a set up, for Green Arrow, or anybody else that tried to break into his so called 33. 1 lab. Lex was a little disapointed though, because his cameras were knocked out and it wasn't the Green Arrow who broke in this time, but from what the, now deceased, night guard said,"the most beautiful woman ever" had broken into the labs pretending to be a tourist who was interested in the caves.

"Mr. Luthor" said one of Lex's guards.

"What is it Johnson?"asked Lex.

"We have the blood results from the break in at 33.2, sir"said Johnson.

"Who are our inturders?"asked Lex.

"A Lois Lane, is the only person that can be identfied. The two other blood cultures, are not possible to match"said Johnson.

"Not able to match. So, were dealing with some kind of meteor freaks"said Lex.

"Not exactly, sir, there were no traces of meteor rocks in the other two's blood cultures. The lab thinks it might be...alien"said Johnson.

"Alien? So, we have another Titan on our hands. This is excellent. Thankyou Johnson"said Lex.

"Your welcome, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?"asked Johnson.

"As a matter of fact, I want you to bring Chloe Sullivan here. I think its time to see what her meteor power is"said Lex.

"Yes, sir"said Johnson, walking away.

"Now to find out who are two aliens are"said Lex aloud.

_Metropolis...Oliver's Apartment..._

"So your sure that your alright Diana?"asked Victor.

"Yes, I'm fine Victor. They were just needles that took some of my blood, but since my blood isn't on any record here, then no one will match my blood to the sample that Lex got"said Diana.

"It all makes sense now"said A.C.

"What does?"asked Oliver.

"Wasn't it a little weird that we found that last 33.1 lab so fast?"asked A.C.

"What's your point fishstick?"asked Victor.

"My point is, what if Lex set up that 33.1 lab so we would find it. What if it was supposed to be a trap for us?"said A.C.

"When did you get so smart? I thought I was the leader?"asked Oliver.

"It doesn't matter whose leading what, but Arthur has a point"said Diana.

"So, that means Lex would have used all of our blood samples, except Diana, and what, used us as his next lab rats?"said Bart.

"Maybe, but what is Lex gonna do with your and Clark's blood, since he can't identify it?"asked Oliver.

"I don't know, probaly inject one of his test subjects with it"said Diana.

"Wait, wasn't Lois there?"asked Victor.

"Yeah, she was, but..."stopped Diana.

"Lex is going to go after Lois"finished Oliver.

"We have to tell Clark, now"said A.C.

_Smallville...The Talon..._

After a long night of Chloe telling Lois about RedK, and when Clark ran away, and other embassing stories, the ones that she could remember, about Clark, Chloe and Lois were sitting downstairs in the Talon, enjoying a cup of coffee the next moring.

"We haven't done this in a long time"said Lois.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that I can be honest about Clark with you now"said Chloe.

"Me too. Its like there's this whole other side to him, that I would have never known."said Lois, with a look of disappointment appearing on her face.

"Lois, what's wrong?"asked Chloe.

"Do you think Clark would have told me about who he really is if we never got together?"asked Lois.

"Honestly, I don't know Lois. I mean I don't think Clark would have told me if Alicia never set up Clark catching the car, but what I do know is that Clark and I are closer and better friends since I found out. All I can say Lois, is that don't dwell on what would have happened if you two never got together, but be happy that you two are together, here and now"said Chloe.

"Wow, cuz, you really know how to hit home"said Lois.

"Yeah, that's me, Chloe Sullivan, poet"said Chloe.

"Yeah. Well enough about me. How are you feeling about your date with Bart tonight?"asked Lois.

"I'm kind of nervous. Lois, I feel that I can apprieciate who I really am, when I'm with Bart"said Chloe.

"What do you mean who you really are?"asked Lois.

"Uh...just that I don't have to hide things about Clark, like I did from Jimmy"said Chloe.

"Are you sure cuz, because I don't believe a word that just came out of your mouth"said Lois.

"I'm telling the truth Lois. Paranoid much?"asked Chloe.

"Sorry cuz, its just that I want you to be happy"said Lois.

"I know. Well I'm going to go and get ready for my date with Bart"said Chloe.

"Use protection"joked Lois.

"LOIS!"almost shouted Chloe.

"What?"said Lois, putting her hands up as if she was innocent.

"I shouldn't be the one talking about protection. I don't think the world's ready for any Clark and Lois juniors"said Chloe.

"CHLOE! That's not even remotely funny"said Lois.

"What?"said Chloe, mimicing Lois' earlier action by putting her hands up.

_Smallville...Kent Farm..._

Clark was doing some chores around the barn at regular speed, since he didn't want to be waiting around until Lois got back to the Farm. Suddenly Clark's cell rang, it was Oliver.

"Hey Oliver, what's up?"asked Clark.

"Clark, we need you over here as soon as possible. It's about Lois and 33.1, we think Lex may be coming after her"said Oliver.

"I'll be there in 30 seonds"said Clark.

_Metropolis...Oliver's Apartment..._

"Clark said he'll be here in 30 seconds"said Oliver.

"Look, I hate to bail on you guys, but I have a hot date with Chloe"said Bart.

"Bart, your going to have to-ouch"said Oliver.

"Have a good time Bart. If its an emergency we'll call you"said Diana.

"Thanks"said Bart, who sped off out the door.

"Why'd you hit me in the stomach?"asked Oliver.

"Because you know how big this is for Bart, besides the less people out of the penthouse, the more space we have"said Diana, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I love the way you think"said Oliver.

"What does Lex want with Lois?"asked Clark.

"Nice to see you too"said A.C.

"Anyway, we think that the caves were a set up for the League, and that Lex was going to use us as his next lab rats"said Victor.

"And that Lex could only have identified Lois' blood, because our blood is untraceable"said Diana.

"So, Lex is going to use Lois as his next test subject"said Clark.

"Or just kidnapp her to get to us"said Oliver.

_Smallville...The Talon..._

Chloe was just putting on the final touches of her make up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Your early"said Chloe, while opening the door.

"I wasn't expected"said the intruder.

Chloe kicked the intruder in the groin, and ran into the bedroom to grab her phone, but the intuder grabbed Chloe and threw her on the floor. Before Chloe got a chance to get up, the intruder picked Chloe up and put a rag over her mouth. Chloe bit the intuder's hand and ran to the door, but slipped and fell. Chloe reached for the door knob, when the intruder stunned Chloe in the back."AHHHHHH"yelled Chloe. The intuder stunned Chloe one more time, and let out a"HELP!!!!", but it was too late, and Chloe suddenly felt darkness engulf her.

_Downstairs..._

Bart had just entered the Talon a couple of seconds after the intruder. When Bart was headed for the stairs, he heard Chloe scream. Bart was about to run for the stairs, when he saw the intuder coming down the stairs with Chloe thrown over his shoulder, knocked out. Bart ran behind the intruder and smashed a chair over his head. The intruder fell to the ground, and Bart picked up Chloe and brought her upstairs and layed her down on the bed.

"Chloe! Chloe, wake up!"said Bart.

Chloe stared to come around a couple of minutes later.

"Bart, what happened?"asked Chloe.

"I don't know, but some guy was bringing you down the stairs"said Bart.

"Yeah, I heard a knock at the door and when I opened it, thinking it was you, he came in and attacked me"said Chloe.

Chloe gave Bart a hug, but Bart saw the intruder pull a gun out. "NO!"shouted Bart, who pushed Chloe to the ground and was shot in the heart. The intruder then came towards Chloe, but the intruder suddenly collapsed.

"Chloe, are you ok?"asked Diana.

"I'm fine, but...oh my God, Bart!"said Chloe.

Chloe ran over to Bart, and started shaking him.

"Bart, you can't leave me!"screamed Chloe.

"Never, Chloelicious"said Bart, before he died.

"Bart, Bart! NO!!!"screamed Chloe who started crying.

"Chloe, Chloe you have to come with me"said Diana.

"No! I can save him"said Chloe.

"How?'asked Diana.

"Just let me cry over him"said Chloe.

Diana stepped back, not sure of what Chloe ment.

Just then, Clark, Oliver, A.C., Lois, and Victor arrived at the apartment.

"Diana, why are you just standing here?"said Clark.

"Wait"said Diana.

All of a sudden a bright light filled the room, and Bart got up coughing, and Chloe was passed out on the floor.

"What happened?"said Bart, who then turned to look at Chloe, "Chloe"said Bart.

"Stand back"said Clark.

"What the hell is going on?"asked Lois.

"Chloe, will tell you when she wakes up. She just needs to rest for a while"said Clark.

TBC in Chapter 17

How did the League know Chloe and Bart were in trouble? Chloe wakes up and reveals her meteor power to everyone. Lex is upset about his plan gone wrong, how will he fix it.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After Clark placed Chloe on the bed, Bart asked Diana how she knew Chloe and him were in trouble.

"How did you know something was happening?"asked Bart.

"Well, we figured out that Lex had identified Lois' blood from the needles. So, we called Clark to warn him that Lex might be after Lois, when we put two and two together. Lex would probaly know that Clark would ruin his project if he kiddnapped Lois, so we thought of his next best target...Chloe"said Diana.

"Bart what exactly happened before Diana came?'asked Lois.

"I arrived to pick up Chloe for our date maybe a couple of seconds after the guy who attacked her came in, when I heard Chloe screaming. I was about to run up to the apartment, when I saw the guy trying to haul Chloe out of here, when I broke a chair over his head. Now I thought the guy was gonna be out for a few, when I saw him with the gun, and..."said Bart, who didn't want to say what had happened next.

"Please tell us the rest Bart"said Clark.

"Then I took the bullet for Chloe, and she said I couldn't leave her, and I told her never Chloelicious, and then I woke up and Chloe was unconscisous"finished Bart.

"Bart, where were you shot??"asked Victor.

"In the heart"said Bart.

"But how are you alive? Don't tell me she brought you back from the dead"joked A.C.

Everyone gave a giggle except Bart, Diana, and Clark. Lois noticed this and asked,"What do you three know?"

"I know nothing but what I saw"said Diana.

"And you two?"said Oliver.

"Its Chloe's secret, let her tell you...she will wake up right Clark?"asked Bart

"Yea, she should be waking up...mow"said Clark, who saw Chloe rubbing her head.

"I really hate when that happens"said Chloe, rubbing her head.

Bart ran over to Chloe and hugged and kissed her with so much passion. In fact, it was too much passion. The Leauge, Lois, and Clark had to turn turn around and give them a minute of space. When Lois couldn't take it anymore, she cleared her throat, and Bart and Chloe turned around with embarassment written all over their faces.

"So, um, what have I missed?"asked Chloe.

"Well there was a bright, white light''said Clark.

"Oh, well I guess now is the time to tell all of you guys..."said Choe.

"Tell us what cuz?"said Lois.

"That I'm a..I'm a.."started Chloe, who started to cry.

"Chloe its ok, you know you can tell me anything"said Lois.

"I know, but I've been so scared. Lois, I'm a...meteor freak"said Chloe, who was sobbing.

"Chloe, I don't care if you were from another planet, your still my cousin, whether your from Smallville or Krypton, like Smallville here"said Lois.

"Your right, but I was...I am, still afraid that I might turn into a psycho like all the other meteor infected"said Chloe.

"Well we might not be infected by the meteors, but because we have each other, we've managed to say...sane"said Oliver.

"Oliver's right Chloe, we're all here for you"said Clark.

"Thanks, all of you"said Chloe, wiping her tears away.

Bart looked at Chloe and Chloe gazed right back into Bart's eyes. Clark, who had seen the whole exchange, suddenly cleared his throat, without it being noticed by Chloe and Bart, and nodded his head towards the door. Everyone taking the hint, quietly left the room.

After another minute of silence, Bart finally said,"Thankyou".

"What?"asked Chloe.

"For saving my life. Its usally the other way around, but everyone needs to be saved every now and then"said Bart.

"Well, I just did what I could"said Chloe.

Bart stroked Chloe's cheek and told her, "Chloe, you've neen given a gift, and knowing the type of person you are, I know that you will make the right choices, and for that I will always love you"said Bart.

Chloe looked at Bart in amazement, and told him,"You sure know how to make a girl go weak in the knees".

"Well let's just say I've rented alot of chick flics"said Bart.

Chloe playfully slapped Bart on the shoulder, and said,"So, you just want me for my powers?"

"Maybe, but are you sure its not the other way around?"laughed Bart.

"Well, if I wanted someone to run me at the speed of sound, I already have Clark"said Chloe.

"True, but he's not the fastest man alive"said Bart.

"You've got him there, but now it's time to get down to buissness"said Chloe.

"What all work and no play?"said Bart.

"If your a good boy, we'll play later, but for now, go and get everyone from outside"said Chloe.

"Chloe, just don't scare me like that ever again"said Bart.

"Same goes for you"said Chloe.

Bart opened the door and told everyone that they can come back in.

"So, now its time to deal with Lex"said Chloe.

"So, what do you think Lex's lab in the cave was, if it wasn't 33.1?"asked Bart.

"Let me guess, its actually a 33.2"laughed A.C.

"Well, whatever it is, it wasn't the last 33.1 lab, so now we have to find the real 33.1 lab"said Oliver.

"Where would Lex put it though?"asked Victor.

"In plain sight"said Clark.

"Plain sight?"asked Lois.

"Yea, look at the caves, its right in front of our faces, but you wouldn't think that you could fit a lab in there, but it also has a significance. Its another thing tied to the meteor showers"said Clark.

"Clark's right, but almost every place in Smallville, was hit in both meteor showers"said Chloe.

"I say we start researching all the places in Smallville that got hit with the biggest amounts of meteors"said Chloe.

"Ok, good, Lois and Chloe you work on that. Victor, I want you and A.C. to go to the caves and look for anything that might help us find out where the real 33.1 is. Diana, Clark and I will start finding similarites between all of Lex's 33.1 labs. Bart your gonna stay here and watch Chloe"said Oliver.

"I have to go to the Planet, they have a bigger database over there"said Chloe.

"Ok, then Bart will come with you and Lois"said Oliver.

"Ok, we'll all meet back here in 2 hours"said Diana.

"Since when do you call the shots?"said Clark, jokingly.

"Since I've been sleeping with the boss Clark, now lets all get to the bottom of this"said Diana, who was really showing her backbone.

"Diana!"said Oliver.

"Ok, way too much infomation"said A.C.

"Everybody, enough playtime, let's all get to work"said Victor.

Everyone left the Talon, and went there seperate ways.

_Smallville...The Caves..._

Victor and A.C. arrived at the caves in twenty minutes, and when they arrived, they expected to kick some ass. When they entered the lab, they saw it was...empty. Boxes and broken vials were thrown on the floor and empty glass cases were broken open. Dead mice and pigs lay on the floor, and file cabinets were strung open. Paper work was half burnt or too destroyed that you couldn't read it.

"Looks like we missed the clearence sale"said A.C.

"Well lets's start diggin through this mess and see what we can find"said Victor.

_Metropolis...The Daily Planet..._

About 20 seconds later, Bart, Lois, and Chloe arrived at the Planet..curtiosy of Bart.

"I am never taking you two at super sped again"said Bart, clutching his back.

"Are you calling us heavy?"asked Lois.

"My Chloe, is as light as a feather, but you...your another story"laughed Bart.

"Well, I'd rather be tall, then a short little runt"said Lois.

"Come on sister, I'll take you on right here, and right now"said Bart.

"Alright you two, let's focus, you can duke it out later"said Chloe.

"Fine"said Bart.

"Fine"said Lois.

"Ok, lets look at the biggest meteor hits"said Chloe.

"Lois write this down will you"asked Chloe.

"Sure"said Lois.

"Ok the old Foundary, Evan's Field, Smallville High, the Kawatche caves, and Met-U is all the ones that I can name off the top of my head"said Chloe.

"Ok, but how are these places eligible to be the last 33.1 labs?"asked Bart.

"Well, the old Foundary was shut down because of the massive meteor hit, Evans Field, because the windmill was rebuilt and some land was repatched, Smallville High, the second meteor shower completly destroyed the school, its only half way rebuilt now, the caves, because that is the source of all things weird, and Met-U was destroyed and isn't even near completion"said Chloe.

"Ok, they were all hit by meteors and destroyed, but thats not good enough reasons"said Bart.

Lois, who had been sitting in deep thought, finally put two and two together, when she shouted...

A/N: If some of you guys don't remember, the old Foundary was from season one. It was where Clark and Greg aka Bug Boy fought.

TBC in Chapter 18

What do Clark, Oliver and Diana find out?? What do A.C. and Victor find?? What does Lois shout out?? Clark runs into somebody from his past, and Lois isn't all that happy about that person.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Metropolis...Oliver's Apartment... _

Clark, Diana, and Oliver arrived at the penthouse in under a minute.  
"You know a guy can really lose his pride when he has a girlfriend that has to carry him around"said Oliver.  
"I feel so bad for you"laughed Clark.  
"Don't forget what I did to you Clark"said Diana, in a very stern voice.  
Clark gulped, and turned to Oliver and said, "Ok, so lets get down to business."  
"So, let's start with why Lex has created 33.1"said Diana.  
"Because he believes that an alien threat is coming to earth, so he has started to make an army of super-powered soldiers"said Clark.  
"Right, and he has tried and has been successful in mixing alien and human DNA"said Oliver.  
"But, Lex has had to be more careful ever since the League has been taking out his labs"said Diana.  
"Wait, its not about the League, well not entirely"said Clark.  
"What are you trying to get at Clark?"asked Oliver.  
"The whole thing about 33.1 is superhuman people, so when you guys hurt some of Lex's guards, he must have inspected some of the damage that you guys did to the guards"said Clark.  
"Wait, so Lex is making it easier for us to actually find his labs, because how else would we destroy 27 labs in under 3 months. I remember it took us 5 months to track down the 1st lab"said Oliver.  
"So, Lex planned this diversion, to see what the Leauge's powers are and to use our powers to inject into his army"said Diana.  
"But, most of the subjects have some similarites to Clark's powers"said Oliver.  
"It says here, said Clark looking at Oliver's computer, that Lex has just recently colaborated with Dr. Cain, who is the head of gene insertion and manipulation"said Clark.  
"So, Lex's main goal is to capture and experiement on...

_Metropolis...The Daily Planet... _  
"CLARK!"  
"Lois calm down"said Chloe.  
"Chloe, I'm guessing all those places have to do with Clark"said Lois.  
"Oh my God, Lois your right"said Chloe.  
"How are they all connected to Stretch?"asked Bart.  
"The Foundary is where Clark fought Greg aka Bug Boy, and Lex and Clark had just began their friendship"said Chloe.  
"I remember Evan's Field is where Clark and Lana found that baby, and they went to Lex to try and save him, but never found out what happened to Evan's DNA"said Lois.  
"Wait, how do you know that?"asked Chloe.  
"Clark told me the whole story awhile ago"said Lois.  
"Ok, the caves involve Clark's heriatge and Clark was the one to doscover them"said Bart.  
"And soon after, Lex became obssessed with the caves"said Chloe.  
"Smallville high is where Clark was involved with Lana, who Lex ultimately won in the end, and killed, and got away with it"sneered Lois.  
"But Clark didn't go to Met-U"said Bart.  
"But Lana and I did, and Clark turned down his football scholarship"said Chloe.  
"'So, Lex is still after Clark"said Bart.  
"You would think baldy would give it up by now"said Lois.  
"Its almost time to meet back at the Talon"said Chloe.  
"I am not breaking my back for you, so I'll take Chloe and you can call Clark, he'll come pick you up"said Bart, scooping Chloe up in his arms and running off.  
"Ugh, I hate that midget"grumbled Lois.

_Smallville...The Kawatche Caves... _

It was almost time to meet up at the Talon and Victor and A.C. haven't found a single clue to help them.  
"Man, I give up"said A.C.  
"We can't, there has to be something here"said Victor.  
"Wait"said Victor.  
"What?"asked A.C.  
"Look at this, it says Final 33.1 location in North America"said Victor.  
"Are you kidding me, after we destroy this one we can't have a nice vacation?"said A.C.  
"No, but I can't read all of it, some of it is too badly burned"said Victor.  
"No, look there" pointed A.C.  
"It says there is a testing the day after tomorrow at some bridge, I can't make out the name"said Victor.  
"And you wanted to give up"said A.C.  
"Don't even start fishstick, we need to get back to the Talon"said Victor.

_Metropolis...Outside The Daily Planet... _

Lois stepped outside the Daily Planet, and was about to call for Clark when she saw Clark, Diana, and Oliver running towards her.  
"Hey, Bart ditched me, so I was just about to call you"siad Lois.  
"Well we think we've got the why figured out, so we came straight here to see if you guys know the who or where?"said Clark.  
"Yea , its-"started to say Lois.  
"Kal is that you?"asked a blonde woman.  
Clark turned around and instantly recognized who the blonde was.  
"Um, hi Stephanie"said Clark, in a very shy way.  
"I've got to say you have chnaged you fashion style, but your still as handsome as ever"said Stephanie.  
"Uh, yeah, thanks, so how is the car business?"asked Clark.  
"I stopped selling ferrari's and porshe's to rich boys like you a long time ago"said Stephanie.  
"Rich boys?"asked Oliver.  
"Oh my, your Oliver Queen. I didn't know you knew Kal"said Stephanie.  
"Yea, we all know Kal, but we don't know you"said Lois.  
"And who are you supposed to be, Kal's girl?"laughed Stephanie.  
"What's so funny?" asked Lois.  
"Kal doesn't have girlfriends, he just has arm ornaments"said Stephanie.  
"Oh really?"asked Lois, who looked at Clark.  
"Yea, believe me Kal here threw $240,000 dollars down and we took his ferrari out for a test drive to Atlantis, where I got to close to his scar"said Stephanie.  
"This was 4 years ago?"asked Lois.  
"Yes, and I forgived Kal, I was just mad that nothing else happened"said Stephanie.  
"Look it was nice talking to you,Stephanie, right, but Kal here has busy to attend to so shoo"said Diana, stepping out from behind Oliver.  
"Dana, I didn't know you and Kal still hung out, I'm so sorry, Bye Kal"said Stephanie, who ran to her car and sped off.  
"Who the hell was that...Kal?"asked Lois.  
"That's a story for another time Lois"said Clark.  
"He's right Lois, we have a town and people to save, so deal with this later, because I want to know how much pull you have or apparently still have in Metropolis"said Oliver.  
"Ok let's go Lois"said Clark grabbing Lois and speeding off.  
"I already know, get on your back"said Oliver.  
"You know that I still think very highly of you right?"asked Diana.  
"Yea, yea, I know, but times like these makes me wish I could fly"said Oliver, as Diana lifted up into the air.

A/N: I don't believe they metioned the girl Clark/Kal was with in Exile, so I just gave her a name.

TBC in Chapter 19

Everyone meets up at the Talon. The countdown to Lex's demonstration begins.


	20. Chapter 19

**Just want to say thanks for all of you guys who have reviewed. This update is short, but more to come soon.**

Chapter 19

The two hours were up, and everyone had arrived back at the Talon. Since it was five in the morning, the Talon was closed, so the group had some time to disscuss things. Bart and Chloe were the first to arrive, followed by Victor and A.C., then Diana and Oliver, and in last place were Clark and Lois, who had come in the Talon arguing.

"Clark, why can't you just tell me about what happened four years ago?'pleaded Lois.

"Lois, for the thousandth time, I will tell you everything after we stop Lex"said Clark.

"Fine, but you better tell me"said Lois.

"Now that your little love spat is over, can we see what we all came up with?"asked Chloe.

"Sorry Chloe"said Clark and Lois in unison.

"Ok, weird, but A.C. and Victor what did you guys get?"asked Chloe.

"Ok, first off we went into the lab and it was cleaned out. All that was left was broken glass vials and dead pigs and mice. Finally after an hour, we found this document, that explains that there is going to be a testing tomorrow at some bridge here in Smallville"said Victor.

"Ok, Diana, Oliver, and Clark what did you guys come up with?"asked Chloe.

"Well, we found out Lex has colaborated with Dr. Cain, who is know for his work in gene insertion and manipulation. Lex has now been able to combine human and alien DNA, and we found out that Lex's ultimate goal is to experiment on.."said Diana.

"Me"finished Clark.

"That's what we found out too. Chloe listed some of the possible places that Lex could place a lab and the places that she named all seemed to have a connection to you"said Lois.

"When will Lex stop. This is all getting pretty old"said Clark.

"I agree with Clark, we need to stop Lex, once and for all"said Oliver.

"But wait, the testing is tomorrow afternoon"said A.C.

"You wait till now to tell us this"screamed Diana.

"Diana, calm down"said Oliver.

"I can't-Oh my God"said Diana.

"What is it?"asked Clark.

"What if that girl, Stephanie, works for Lex? I mean we know Lex is after you, and you haven't seen the girl in four years, and she just happens to show up?"asked Diana.

"Yeah, and did you see her face when she saw me, and I don't mean to brag, but women usually flirt or drool over me, and she pretended to be surprised that Clark and I knew each other"said Oliver.

"If that's true, then why was she afraid of Diana?"asked Lois.

Clark and Diana looked at each other and decided to tell the group about their days in Metropolis, when Cindy, one of the waitresses at the Talon walked in the door.

"AH! You guys scared the crap out of me"screamed Cindy.

"Sorry Cindy, we were just having a little runion down here"said Chloe.

"Oh, well the Talon opens up in an hour, so I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind taking this up to your apartment"said Cindy.

"Sure, no problem"said Chloe.

Cindy had went into the back, when Lois said,"Look why don't we all go and freshen up and meet back at the farm in a couple of hours."

"How do you know I want everyone at the farm?"asked Clark, in a playful manner.

"Because you would be sleeping on the couch for a very long time if you didn't agree with me"said Lois.

"Well then you heard Lois, meet us at the farm in a couple of hours"said Clark.

"Good boy"said Lois.

'I"ll see you in a few Chloe"said Bart, giving Chloe a kiss.

"Come on Diana"said Oliver.

"See you soon Chloe."said Clark.

"Lois aren't you changing?"asked Chloe.

"I have some clothes at the farm"said Lois.

"Ok, then see you two in a bit"said Chloe.

_Outside the Talon..._

Diana and Oliver went out the back way of the Talon, so they could avoid being seen flying off towards the penthouse. Just as Oliver was about to get on Diana's back, he stopped and turned towards Diana.

"What's the matter?"asked Diana.

"The way that that girl looked at you Diana. It looked like she was really afraid of you"said Oliver.

"I wouldn't say deathly afraid, but she looked scared, so?"said Diana.

"So? Is that all you can say? Look Diana, I'm with Lois on this one, what really happened between you and Clark those four years ago?"asked Oliver.

"Clark and I...we found out...look Clark and I will tell you and Lois and the others when we get to the farm"said Diana.

"Why can't you tell me, tell all of us now? Why are you bring so secretive?"asked Oliver.

"Look Clark and I were young and we made some mistakes, but some of the things from our past are now Lex's business, and that is a problem"said Diana, almost shouting.

"Wait, you and Clark have known all along that Lex has wanted to capture Clark?!"screamed Oliver.

"Yes! Ok, but Lex is also after me, and..I just can't say. Look Oliver I need you to trust in me right now, and yes I know you going into this situation blind, but until I tell you, and if you love me, then please just trust me"pleaded Diana with tears forming in her eyes.

"Fine, but you better have one hell of an explination"said Oliver.

Oliver hopped on Diana's back and flew with her back ro Metropolis in silence.

TBC in Chapter 20

What is this big secret Clark and Diana have to tell everyone? The result will cause one or two couples to break up.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A couple of hours had passed and everyone was at the Kent Farm. Clark and Diana were in a corner of the barn whispering to each other, while, at the same time, Oliver and Lois were talking about their loved ones.

"Ollie, I'm scared, of what Diana and Clark might say"said Lois.

"I'm more afraid of the suspense, and how this, thing their about to tell us is related to 33.1"said Oliver.

Clark and Diana, meanwhile were in the corner of the barn whispering...

"Clark, what if they take this the wrong way?"asked Diana.

"Well I'd rather have them take this news hard, then to keep on lieing to them"said Clark.

"Your right. So, let's go"said Diana.

"Ok, everyone"said Clark.

"So, what's the big news?"asked A.C.

"Clark and I don't like to talk about our past in Metropolis, because it was a painful experience"said Diana.

"Why was it painful?"asked Chloe.

Clark exhaled, and then told the group,"Four years ago, when Diana and I met up in Metropolis, we were young and...in love"said Clark.

"So, you two have dated?" said Oliver.

"Yes, for three months, but those three months changed our lives"said Diana.

"Look, enough with the exposition. Just tell us what happened, and how this is related to 33.1"said Lois.

"Alright. While Diana and I were doing some jobs for Morgan Edge, we let him see everything about us. All of our abilities and the culture that came with us; we just didn't care about anything except for money and us"said Clark.

"So, in the second month of our relationship, one of my sisters, all of the women in my land are refered to as sisters, had found me, and had recognized Kal's origins and had attacked him. After I fought her and defeated her, Kal and I asked her some questions"said Diana.

"Wait, question, why do you keep calling Clark by his birthname, because I know Clark hates when peole call him that?''asked Chloe.

"Diana made me realize that maybe my name is not such a bad thing, I shouldn't look at it as if it were a curse. I just have to realize that a name is just a name, and not who you are destined to become"said Clark.

"Back to the story"said Oliver, who was giving Diana, a not so pleasant look.

"Anyway, we questioned Diana's sister and she told us something that shocked Diana and myself...for life"said Clark.

Diana looked at Clark and shook her head saying no, that she couldn't tell the rest of the story.

"Diana, are you ok?"asked Victor.

"No, I'm not. Its just that Clark has to tell the rest of the story, I just..can't"said Diana.

"Alright Smallville, spill it"said Lois.

"Diana's sister said she attacked me,becuase she recognized me from legend. She knew I was a Kryptonian, but not just any Kryptonian. I was the Kryptonian who had almost destroyed Amazonian and Kryptonian civilization, but in a past life"said Clark.

"Past life? Like with Jor-El and Louise?asked Chloe.

"Jor-who and Lou-what?"asked Bart.

"Sort of Chloe, except that was Jor-El's memories, and this was Diana and mine"said Clark.

"So, how did you almost destroy the both of your worlds?'asked Lois.

"Diana's sister told us that in a past life, Diana and I were married",Clark let this sink in, and then he continued,"and after we...consumated our relationship, we became the ultimate power"said Clark.

"What's the ultimate power?"asked A.C.

"The ultimate power was that Clark and I could not be stopped by anything or anyone"said Diana.

"Ok, but how does this relate to 33.1?'asked Chloe.

"I'm getting there, we-"stopped Clark.

"I'll finish this up Clark"said Diana.

"Ok"said Clark, who looked at Lois, who was in a state of shock.

"My sister told us, that our DNA mixed some, so Clark became immune to kryptonite, well a certain amount, and I picked up on some of Clark's invunerablitiy. Soon, we let the power go to our head, and eventually we turned against our people, because they told us that we were to break off our marriage, because our power was not in our control anymore"said Diana.

"I would've never thought that you would turn against someone Stretch"said Bart.

"Neither did I Bart, neither did I"said Clark.

"After Clark and I refused to break off our marriage, Krypton and the Amazonians decided to form an alliance, and in the end, they used an unlimited amout of kryptonite against Clark, and they sent over a million soldiers to attck me. The result was that Clark and I were killed, and that if a kryptonian and an Amazonian were to ever have a relationship,or worse, consumate it, then our people, now that Krypton is dead, wouldn't stand a chance against them, and together they could take over the world"finished Diana.

"Oh my God, so you two could destroy the world?"asked Chloe.

"Yes"said Clark.

"But, you still didn't tell us how 33.1 is connected to this"said Lois, finally speaking since she heard about Clark and Diana's previous marriage.

"Ok, while all this Q&A was going on, Diana and I forgot that we had our earpieces in, so Morgan Edge heard, and we later found out, documented everything. So, when I heard that Lincoln Egde, Morgan's son, had died in a feak accident about a month ago, I brought this back up to Diana, and together we figured out that Lex must have gotten hold of the documents, and wants to obtain Diana's and my blood, so he can create the ultimate power for his super-powered army"said Clark.

"So, your saying, 33.1 has, up until last month, been about you and Diana?"asked Oliver.

"Yes"said Diana.

"How long have you two known this?!"said Lois, raising her voice.

Clark and Diana raised looked at each other, and togther they both said,"3 weeks".

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say 3 weeks"yelled Lois.

"Yes, 3 weeks, and we're sorry we didn't tell you guys sooner, we just wanted to make sure our theory was backed up"said Clark.

"Backed up? Really? Because,to me it seems like you two were afraid of telling everyone about your past, so you decided to be cowards and not say anything"yelled Lois.

"Lois, that was never our intention"said Diana.

"Really? Because if you two had decided to keep this in your box full of secrets, then I'm sure when the world came to an end, that you would be happy to be with Clark...again"said Lois.

"That is NOT, what I wanted Lois"said Diana.

"Maybe its not"said Oliver.

"Thank you for seeing it our way Oliver"said Clark.

"No, do't thank me Clark, because I saw the attraction when I first saw you and Diana together, so you two go ahead and get together, but I will be there when its time to take you two down"said Oliver, storming out of the barn.

"Ollie! OLIVER!"yelled Diana, but it was too late.

"I thought you were here to help us Clark?"said A.C, as he,Victor,and Bart left the barn.

"I can't believe you Clark! Out of all the times to be selfish you choose this one! How could I ever trust you again? I'm sorry Clark. I hope you and Diana are happy"said Lois, who left the barn with tears streaming down her face.

Clark started to run after Lois, when Chloe stepped in front of him and said, "No, Clark, you did this to her, so now you have to let her go, and although I don't like that you kept this information, I'm still here for you."

"Chloe, are you coming?"said Bart.

"No, I'm going to help Clark and Diana"said Chloe.

"What?! How can you still stand by them?"said Bart.

"They made a mistake, Bart, but they want to make this right"said Chloe.

"I thought I knew you better, but if you want to be with traitors then go ahead"said Bart, leaving the barn for good this time.

After a few moments of silence, Chloe said,"I hope this plan of yours works out, because I don't want to have lost Bart for nothing."

"And we don't want to have lost Lois and Oliver, but if we all faced this together, then you and the rest of them could get hurt by what we have to do"said Clark.

"I know, we discussed this earlier, so let's just get to work on the security that Lex has"said Chloe.

_33.1...Somewhere under the testing site..._

"Mr. Luthor we're all set for the testing tomorrow"said Brady.

"Excellent. In exactly 12 hours, my super-human army will have a test run, followed by the execution of Princess Diana of the Amazonians, and Kal-El of Krypton"said Lex.

**12 HOURS...**

A/N:Yes, I threw in 3 couples that broke up, amnd I hope you guys have seen or will see why I have done this.

TBC in Chapter 21

Lois, Oliver, and Bart talk abouth their break ups. The League and Lois, devise a new plan to stop the testing. Clark and Diana gain the Ultimate Power. 12 hours remaining.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**12 HOURS...**

Lois and the rest of the League arrived at Ollie's penthouse an hour and a half later. A.C. and Victor went to their hotel rooms in the city, while Bart, Lois, and Oliver stayed behind. After a few minutes of silence, Oliver said,"So, where's Chloe?"

"Chloe decided to stay with Clark, as usual", mumbled Bart.

"I can't believe Chloe would stick with Clark after what he did"said Oliver.

"I just can't believe that Clark and Diana held this information from us. This was like, the end of the world information, and they just keep it to themselves until, they decide to just say, 'oh, and by the way, Diana and I were married and if we have sex we are going to go mad and destroy the world' said Lois, who was growing angry.

"Looks like someone likes to bottle up their emotions"said Bart.

"Don't make me more pissed off than I already am you little runt"said Lois.

"Listen you two, its obvious that were all hurting here, but we still need to stop Lex, so lets call Victor and A.C. and start working, and fast, we only have..about 10 and a half hours left"said Oliver.

"Your right Ollie. Sorry..Bart"said Lois.

"Hey you called me Bart"said Bart.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it...runt"said Lois.

**10 HOURS AND 30 MINUTES...**

Back at the Kent Farm, Diana and Clark were disscussing the remaining details of their plan, and what had happened earlier that night.

"Ok, so lets go over this one more time, no matter what Lex has prepared for us, we fight until the end if we have to, because were protecting our people and the innocent people that Lex had used in his experiments"said Diana.

"No matter what, I know Diana, I just hope this works"said Clark.

"So do I"said Diana.

"I know your thinking about him"said Clark, all of a sudden.

"And I can tell you haven't stopped thinking about her since she left"said Diana.

"Its just that, will we always have to do these kind of things to the people we love inorder to save the world, or at least the people who need to be saved?"asked Clark.

"Maybe sometimes we do, but if that person we're with really and truly does love us, then they already know the risks they must endure"said Diana.

"Lois is strong, but is she strong enough to handle this?"said Clark.

"Maybe she is, and maybe she isn't. This is a test Clark. If you guys can make it through this, then you were destined to be together"said Diana.

"Are you sure your a princess and not a poet?"asked Clark.

"I'm sure I'm a princess"chuckled Diana.

"Well lets go get this ultimate power"said Clark.

"Alright, I'll go tell Chloe to start leaving the breadcrumbs"said Diana.

**9 HOURS AND 45 MINUTES...**

"So, once we get inside, we'll all set our explosives and our main goal is to get as many people out as possible, if their alive grab them first"said Oliver.

"What about Lex?"said Bart.

"I'll take care of him myself. All the rest of you are going to do is get some of these people Lex experimented out of there, so we can get them some proper medical treatment"said Oliver.

"Don't do anything rash, Ollie"said Victor.

"I can't promise that Victor, but I'll try"said Oliver.

"Everything sounds like its in motion, but I can't sit here and be Watchtower"said Lois.

"Well, when Chloe was Watchtower she saved...Clark's life"said A.C. struggling with the last two words.

"Yeah, well look where Chloe and Clark are now, side by side"said Lois.

"Look, Diana and Clark were selfish and they endangered our lives by not telling us. So, its time that we deal with this and fix the current situation at hand"said Oliver.

"Ollie's right, they chose to kep their secret from us, so now we choose to fight ours''said Victor.

"So, lets look over the buildings bluprints, because were running out of time here"said Oliver.

**8 HOURS...**

"Alright you guys, I put a fake newlyweds ad in the paper and your fake marriage certificate is online for public records"said Chloe.

"Thanks Chloe"said Diana.

"Yes, thanks Chlo. So, hopefully Lex will catch on and see that we apparently have the ultimate power"said Clark.

"Wait a second, don't you two need to get the ultimate power if Lex tests you guys or something?"asked Chloe.

"Diana and I will get the power, so we can let Lex think he's got us, but we'll use the power to get the people or just clones out of there"said Clark.

"I understand that, but I thought you said you two had to..consumate "said Chloe.

"Um..yea..we do, but..uh.."rambled Diana, whose cheeks were getting redder by the second.

"But what about Lois and Oliver?"said Chloe.

"Chloe, Diana and I aren't going to..have sex ok, we can still get the power without becoming corupted"said Clark.

"Ok, so what do we do now?'asked Chloe.

"We wait for Lex to make the first move"said Clark.

**6 HOURS AND 20 MINUTES...**

"Mr. Luthor, it seems like the Ultimate Power will be achieved in a matter of hours"said one of Lex's security men.

"Really? So, they got married?"asked Lex.

"Yes sir, about 2 hours ago at the Justice of the Peace in Grandville. They made their marriage certificate available for public records"said the security guard.

"Looks like I'll have my army in a matter of hours, well in approxiametly...6 hours"said Lex.

"Shall I go put a car on them to make sure they actuall get the power, sir?"asked the guard.

"Yes, that's a great idea. And Johnson, I just want to know whn they use the power, not a report on how, because as much as I want to know everything about Clark, I don't want to kno about the alien's sex life"said Lex.

"Yes, sir"said Johnson.

**6 HOURS...**

TBC in Chapter 22

If Diana and Clark aren't consumating, how else do they get the Ultimate Power? Lex's men report on Clark and Diana. Chloe and Lois discuss why she is siding with Clark. The cou tdown is approaching zero..and fast.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**6 HOURS...**

After the conversation Chloe had with Diana and Clark, Chloe was starting to get scared. She knew that Clark told her Diana and him weren't going to consumate, but from everything they told her about this "Ultimate Power",Chloe didn't know what else to think. Instead, Chloe finally made up her mind, and decided to tell Lois and the League what was really going on.

_Oliver's Penthouse..._

Oliver heard a beep on his computer, which indicated that someone was in the elevator and had wanted to come up. When Oliver realized who was in the elevator, he hesitated to let her up, but decided to anyway.

"Who is it?"asked Lois.

"Its..Chloe"said Oliver.

Chloe walked out of the elevator and saw the League and Lois giving her dirty looks, but she ignored them and got down to business.

"Look, I know you all must hate me right now, but what happened back at the barn, had to be done"said Chloe.

"What do you mean, had to be done?"asked Bart, who was still displeased with Chloe.

"Clark and Diana are going to...this is hard to say"said Chloe.

"Well either spit it out or leave, because your wasting time Chloe"said Lois.

"Clark and Diana got married and are going to obtain the Ultimate Power, bu-"said a cut off Chloe.

"So, those two have been seeing each other behind Lois' and my back? And you, you knew didn't you?"said Ollie in a angry tone.

"NO! Diana and Clark love you both too much to do that to you guys! They are only trying to do what is right, because they feel that this, 33.1, and everything connected to it is their fault. Now, if I can finish what I was saying. Diana and Clark faked their marriage, we put up a fake marriage license so that Lex would see it, there by thinking in a matter of hours Clark and Diana would consumate and get the Ultimate Power, but they aren't going to consumate. Because of this, I came to you guys. From everything that they told me about how to obtain the Ultimate Power, they have no choice but to consumate, and I'm scared that that's what they're going to do, but denying it because they don't want to hurt you and Lois"said Chloe, almost exploding with anger.

"So, you really think that Clark and Diana are going to cheat on us?'asked Lois.

"I...I don't know anymore"said Chloe, looking at the ground.

The room was silent for a good while until someone spoke.

"What I did like and thought I knew about Clark was that he might not have been honest about his powers, but he would always stand up for others, so maybe, just maybe, Clark and Diana found a way around this"said A.C.

"Even I'm going to agree with A.C. here. They love you and Lois too much to hurt you both like that, and I know that I love Chloe too much to give up and judge her so quickly. I'm sorry Chloe."said Bart.

"I'm sorry for making you think I had just dropped you in a second, and I..I love you too Bart. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way"said Chloe walking towards Bart.

Chloe and Bart shared a nice, short, and sweet kiss, when Victor coughed and interupted them.

"Sorry"said Bart.

"Its alright. The only problem is that Bart, you turned this from Lois and Oliver to you and Chloe, so that was pretty sly, but back to saving the world"said Victor.

"What can I say, I love this girl too much. Besides knowing Stretch, him and Lois will be sucking face in no time"said Bart.

"Oh gee, thanks for leaving Diana and I out"said Oliver.

"Ok, we all forgive you cuz, but next time give us some warning, and I'm going to kick Smallville's ass when I see him, no matter if Diana can kill me"said Lois,who gulped at the last part of her statement.

"Ok, now that we all kissed and made up let's go find Diana and Clark and show them we're not going to take no for an answer, we're going to help them bring down Lex"said Oliver.

**5 HOURS...**

Back at the farm, Diana and Clark were getting tired of waiting for Lex. They had thought they Lex would have sent somebody to see if they got the Power yet.

"This is pointless Clark, we have been waiting for over two hours and nothing has happened. I think we should wait until an hour befor the testing begins and infultrate the site"said Diana.

"Maybe your right Di-Wait! They're here"said Clark.

Clark and Diana looked out the kitchen window and saw a black van sneak into the driveway and two men step out and walk towards the porch.

"Alright, its show time"said Clark.

Clark and Diana positioned themselves in a very awkward position. Diana was sitting on the kitchen counter with he hair disheveled, her blouse ripped open, her skirt hiked up past her thighs, and she shoes and glassed thrown o the side. Meanwhile Clark was shirtless, his belt undone, his boots kicked off, and he had Diana's legs wraped around his waist.

"You lknow if Lois ever caught me like this, she would find a way to shove kryptonite down my throat"said Clark.

"And Oliver would find a way to help her"said Diana.

"This is really awkward"they both said at the same time.

"Ok, its now or never, they're coming"said Diana.

The two men had now reached the porch, when one guy said to the other,"I heard this chick is a total babe, so we're in for a real treat tonight Chuck."

"Yea I can't wait to see this John, I even brought the cam recorder" said Chuck.

Back in the kitchen Clark and Dian had started to perform for their guests.

"Oh Clark, you are so amazing"said Diana, as if she were reading a script.

"No your the amazing one..babe"said Clark pretending to kiss Diana's neck and trying not to laugh after he said "babe".

"Please Clark (Diana had to hold in a laugh), please take me and make love to me"said Diana.

"Oooo I want you so bad too, so let's go upstairs"said Clark, who picked up Diana by her thighs and carried her upstarirs.

"Oh boy Chuck this is getting really good, we better go and follow them so we can tape the rest"said John.

Chuck and John opened the screen door and just as they were about to reach the the stairs, Clark and Diana punched them both right in their faces, knocking them out.

"Thank God that's over"said Clark.

"Yeah..wait look at this"said Diana picking up the cam recorder.

"Were they filming us?"asked Clark.

"Oh my God, that's just disgusting, but flattering in a way"said Diana.

"Flattering? How is filming us flattering?'asked Clark.

"Well they must think we're both good looking enough to be in a sex tape"said Diana.

While Clark and Diana were half dressed and arguing over why they would look good in a sex tape, the League, Lois and Chloe had arrived at the farm. When they got to the door, they all dropped their jaws at the sight of Clark and Diana and what they were discussing.

"-But stil I don't want to be in a sex tape Diana. Its an insult to males and females"said Clark.

"I unjderstand that Clark, but still people would desire us. I don't know I just think its kind of exhilarating to be in a tape like that"said Diana.

"No, its called being kinky"said Clark.

"I am not kinky, so-"said a cut off Diana.

"OK, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"yelled Lois.

Clark and Diana stoped arguing and looked at each other and how they were dressed.

"Uh..hi, Lois"said Clark, who was very embarrassed.

"Don't hi me, what the hell is going on here?"said Lois.

"Well, you see Diana and I had to pretend to be..intimate and so that's why we look like this, but nothing happened"said Clark in a haste.

"Your better hope nothing happened"said Lois, with a glare.

"No! Nothing happened"said Diana.

"We know, Chloe told us you guys wouldn't do anything to hurt us, but you have to understand that we know that you guys had some type of romantic history, so when you guys teamed up, we got scared"said Oliver.

"We know, and we're sorry but we just need to do this on our own"said Diana.

"No! That's what you two stubborn people don't get! We love you and we're not going to let you do this by yourselves!"shouted Lois.

Clark walked over to Lois and just held her. He felt like with lois he can do anything, even without the Ultimate Power, and that's why she was his heart.

"I'm sorry I hurt you"said Clark.

"I know, but just don't do that ever again"said Lois.

"And don't think your off the hook either Ms. Prince"said Oliver.

"Woyldn't dream of it Mr. Queen"said Diana seductively.

"Ok, its nice that all you couples made up, but as for Tin Man and I, we're getting grossed out by this"said A.C.

"Well maybe you two should go get some girls then"said Bart.

"Anyway, how are you two going to get the Ultimate Power without doing it"said Lois.

"Blunt are we?"said Clark.

"Ok, inorder to do this without consumating. Clark and I figured out that since consumating is exchanging fluids, why can't we use our blood, but beciase Clark and I don't love each other like that, we shouldn't go mad"said Diana.

"Shouldn't?"asked Chloe.

"Well its a 99 chance that this won't work"said Clark.

"That sure is a high number Clark"said Oliver.

"We know, but if we give Lex what he wants, so to speak, we can put an end to 33.1 with the Ultimate Power"said Clark.

"How?"asked Victor.

"The source of power that Lex's clones come from is my blood. So with the Ultimate Power, Diana and I can erase any trace of my blood from the clones, hence making them 'human' again"said Clark.

"So, all that Lex worked for, will be erased, and if he wanted to start over again, it would take him some time?"asked Oliver.

"Precisely"said Diana.

"Well then you two get this Ultimate Power thing over with so we can suit up, and that includes you to Clark, and get ready to give Lex all we have"said Oliver.

"Alright here goes nothing"said Clark.

Diana grabbed the kryptonite out of the kitchen drawer and pulled it out of the lead box. Clark immediately fell to the ground. Lois started to run over to him, when Chloe held her back. Diana scraped the rock hard across Clark's wrist and watched his blood seep out. Diana then quickly put the kryptonite back in the lead box and threw it to the side. Clark got up and shook his head that he was alright. Clark then grabbed a knife and slit Diana's wrist. A tear fell down Diana's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. After taking a deep breath, Clark and Diana put their wrists together and held hands, until a red and blue light bathed them and blinded the rest of the crew in the kitchen. Inside the light, Diana and Clark were seeing their memories flash before each others eyes. Just when they felt as if their souls were going to be sucked out of them, they were ushed back inside their bodies. The light disappeared and Diana and Clark were both thrown back to opposite sides of the kitchen. Clark and Diana were unconscience.

Lois ran over to Clark and started shaking him and telling him to wake up, just like Oliver had been doing on the other side of the room to Diana. After five minutes, Clark and Diana started to stir.

"OH MY GOD! Clark, Clark, thank God your awake. I thought I lost you'said Lois, who was holding on to Clark for dear life.

"Don't ever do that again Diana"said Oliver on the other side of the room.

Diana and Clark were helped up by Lois and Oliver, when Chloe said,"So, how do we know if it worked?"

Diana and Clark looked at the flowrs in the garden. Clark used his heat vision and instantly reduced the flowers to ash, in under a second. Diana had flown to France and back in under 10 seconds, and she even brought back a lighbulb from the Eiffle Tower.

"Woah"said Lois, Chloe, and the League.

"So basically your powers have increased, by a zillon"said Lois.

"Yes, and Clark and I have exchanged some of our powers as well. Which means that I have Clark's powers, and his strength was added to my strength, and his ability to fly, which is deep down inside of him, has increased my flying abilty and vice versa"said Diana.

"So when are you going to take me flying Smallville?"said Lois.

"Well, I'll fly you over to Oliver's penthouse, but all of you have to know this. Since we got the Ultimate Power in the unnatural way, this Power will figure it out and it will be taken from us, but when is what we don't know"said Clark.

"So, let's all get suited up and get ready to give Lex a taste of his own medicine.

**2 HOURS AND 30 MINUTES...**

TBC in Chapter 23

Time is almost up. The League, Clark, Lois and Chloe arrive at the bridge where Clark and Lex's ex-friendship had started. Or is the lab really there this time? Will the Ultimate Power last long enough for Clark and Diana to beat Lex?


	24. Chapter 23

Sorry for the MAJORLY long wait! Do you all forgive me? LOL! Here's the updates; enjoy!

Chapter 23-Part 1

**2 HOURS AND 30 MINUTES...**

In no time, did the League, Clark, Lois and Chloe arrive back at Oliver's penthouse. Chloe and Lois were waiting while the League and Clark were suiting up. After 10 minutes, they all came dressed in their outfits ready to fight crime and save the world, as Oliver had once said.

"Oh my God, Smallville, you should definetly wear tights more often"said Lois, who was lustfully staring at Clark.

"Yeah, I don't think so"said Clark.

"Sorry Clark, but I'm going to have to second what Lois said"said Chloe, giggiling.

"CHLOE!"said Clark, who was turning red.

"Don't worry Clark, I don't think you should wear tights. I think you should be naked more often"said Diana.

"DIANA!"squealed Oliver.

"What? I'm just being honest"said Diana.

"I DEFINETLY second that"said Lois and Chloe at the same time.

"Can we please leave my body out of this and get down to work?"said Clark.

"Yeah, because as much as I like Clark, I don't want to have pictures of him naked in my head"said A.C.

"Moving on"said Oliver.

"Now I found out something interesting, said Oliver, Lex can't have 33.1 under the bridge, because all there is under it is water, so I took a closer look and discovered that the little lake under the bridge is part of Reeves Damn, which is a Luthor Corp facility and big enough for at least 5 33.1's."

"So, the showdown is at Reeves Dam"said Victor.

"Looks like it, so we have an hour and forty-five minutes until testing"said Chloe.

"Alright here's the plan"said Oliver.

**1 HOUR AND 45 MINUTES...**

_Reeves Damn..._

"Mr. Luthor, we have a little more than an hour until testing"said Johnson.

"Good, and what is the status on Dr. Cain?"said Lex.

"He died in a fire at his home this morning"said Johnson.

"Excellent. See Johnson, this is what I don't get. I gave Dr. Cain the chance to have a share in this whole project, but no, he had to go off and be greedy. The nerve of him keeping copies of the research from me, but he will be remembered for his work here"said Lex, walking away from Johnson.

"Oh and sir, Chuck and John were caught and pretty badly injured, nevertheless, we found their cam recorder with Princess Diana and the alien Kal-El use their new and increased powers"said Johnson.

"Perfect. I think today is going to be a beautiful day"said Lex.

As Lex strolled through the corridors and various labs and testing sites of his best 33.1 to date, Lex felt that today was the day were he would get the world. Lex Luthor was a couple of steps away from just owning the world now.

**30 MINUTES...**

The League, Clark, Lois, and Chloe had all arrived a Reeves Damn. They were all hiding in the woods to go over their plan, one last time, before they intruded on Lex's testing.

"So, Chloe, you stay here at the safe zone, if you sense danger tell us and you get out of there if we can't get to you in time"said Oliver.

"Got it" said Chloe.

"A.C. this is a damn, so this is all water, making this your territory, so anything water related is yours. That includes, water experimented meteor freaks, um people, sorry Chloe, any security trying to escape by boat when we torch the place, etc."said Oliver.

"Water is my life, so I've got it covered"said A.C.

"Victor, this is the biggest 33.1 ever, so we need you to gather every, and i mean EVERY ounce of information from the computers, and if you see files, grab them and bag them"said A.C.

"Like I always say, there isn't a computer I haven't been able to crack yet"said Victor.

"Bart, your speed is critical here, we need you to zip past the guards and get into the mainframe and unlock all labs, testing sites, anything, because we need access to all the rooms inorder to get as many of the living ones out"said Oliver.

"Clark, now you are to only grab the dead or alive people an get them out of there, and break into any hidden chamber if you see any. You are not, and I repeat, ARE NOT, to go looking for Lex"said Oliver.

"I wasn't going to go after Lex..ok fine I won't bother him..unless I see him"said Clark.

"Diana, you are teaming up with Clark in getting the people and bodies out. Like I told Clark, don't-"

"Go after Lex. Yeah, I gotcha"said Diana, who interupted Oliver.

"As for me, I'm going to deal with Lex. So, everyone knows what there doing. Good. It is now approximately five minutes until testing begins. Good luck and everyone be safe"said Oliver.

"Uh, hello, what am I going to be doing?"said Lois.

"Ah, yes, Lois, when Chloe gives you the signal, alert the police, and you, are going to write this story. The truth, about 33.1, and hopefully this will put Lex behind bars for good"said Oliver.

"I, I'm going to get to write the story, but I work for the Inquistor"said Lois.

"I think this will definetly get you to the top floor of the Daily Planet now"said Oliver.

"No, what about Chloe?"asked Lois.

"I want you to write this stoy Lois. You have a passion for journalism like I've never seen before. As for me, I thought being a reporter was my calling, but helping people, helping these meteor people or others who have been given abilites is what making me happy. So, as of today, I am part of The Justice League, codename: Watchtower. My abilites are healing, hacking, and providing information"said Chloe.

"So, your sure this is what you really want to do?"said Lois.

"Yes" replied Chloe.

"So, we're the Justice League now?"asked Diana.

"Yeah, Bart came up with it"said Oliver.

"Well, we are missing a memeber"said A.C.

"Me? Guys, look-"

"You can finish this later, you have to go NOW!"said Chloe.

Clark kissed Lois, hard on the mouth, and super sped into the facility.

"I love that man"sighed Lois.

_Inside 33.1..._

Everyone had gone there seperate ways once infultrating the facility. Oliver took out the first 15 guards at the entrance in midway into the entrance of 33.1 with his sleeping gas arrow. Oliver clicked his earpiece in, and said,"Watchtower, come in."

"This is Watchtower, to Green Arrow"said Chloe.

"I need a location on Lex"said Oliver.

"Lex is located in the south wing. I'm downloading the schematics to your watch now"said Chloe.

"Thanks Watchtower"said Ollie.

In less then thirty seconds, Oliver received the plans of the facility and headed off to find Lex.

Lex Luthor had arrived at the testing site two minutes before the alarms went off. That rotten Green Arrow and his League of freaks had to ruin evrything. Lex immediatley ordered a full lock down and remained in the south wing, waiting for his prey.

Victor had gone down a long corridor and was met with no more than 50 guards. Taking them on, four to five at a time, Victor had finished the guards off in about five minutes. Finally tearing off the door behind them, he saw why this room was heavily protected-this was the housing of everything 33.1. Victor pulled out a plug and taking each of the 43 computers, one by one, he downloaded information.

Bart had super sped past all the labs and was startig to get lost, he felt as if he was going in circles, he clicked his earpiece, and said, "Watchtowerlicious."

"Come in Impulse"said Chloe.

"Where am I feel as if I'm going in circles?'said Bart.

"Wait, Bart, that's because your in one of the training facilites. I want you to stop and walk straight and open that door on ur left, and you"ll be lead straight into the cellar were all the water gaes and locks are. Go Bart!"said Chloe.

"Thanks, Watchtowerlicious"said Bart.

A.C. had not entered the faciltiy by land, but by water. A.C. came up from underwater, and saw cages. In those cages were 3 people, and by the looks of them they were still alive. A.C. got up and out of the water and unlocked th cages. One lady said to him,"Thank you, that Lex Luthor said he would help me control my gift, and he torchered us."

"Well your safe now. Can you get out alone,or no?"asked A.C.

"Yes, thank you for freeing us"said the lady.

With that A.C. went to look for others.

Meanwhile outside the facility, Lois was siting next to Chloe at their safe zone and watching the Justice League do their thing.

"This is boring"said Lois.

"Lois, this is not like watching reruns, this is real life"said Chloe.

"I know, its just that, I could be kicking some ass in there, but no I have to stay out here"said Lois, pacing.

"Oh gee, thanks Lois"said Chloe.

"Sorry cuz, its just that I'm still worried about Clark, and this Ultimate Power thing"said Lois.

"And there's something else your not telling me" said Chloe.

"I still want to know what happened in Metropolis, all of it"said Lois.

"Come on Lois, that was the past, and this is the present"said Chloe.

"Whoa, I just had a gut feeling that someone told me that before"said Lois.

"Yeah, that was Clark. He said that to you on that Valentines day, when he kidnapped Lana. You told him that you were his future and Lana was his past, and Clark told you this is the present"said Chloe.

"So, he dumped me for Lana?"said Lois.

"Hey at least you, got to be his girl for half the night"shrugged Chloe.

"Thanks Chloe"said Lois, sarcasticly.

"Oh God"said Chloe.

"What?"asked Lois.

"Its Lex, he has Clark and Diana, but what the hell"said Chloe, staring into the computer.

"They're realsing the test subjects against the League"said Lois.

As Chloe and Lois were shocked by what Clark and Diana were doing they didn't know that that wasn't Clark and Diana from 2007, it was the Clark and Diana who had achieved the Ultimate Power and who was on the brink to destroying their worlds. Question is, how did Lex bring them back to life?

TBC in Chapter 23-Part 2

Where are the real Clark and Diana? The rest of the Justice League accomplish their missions, until they see "Clark and Diana" team up against them. Lois goes in to save the real Clark and Diana.


	25. Chapter 23Part 2

Chapter 23-Part 2

"Watchtower, come in" said the Green Arrow as he was running away from the 33.1 subjects who were either shooting their heat vision at him or other powers that Lex had given these people.

"This is Watchtower, what the hell is going on in there?"asked Chloe.

"I have no-WOAH- my ass almost got burnt!"said Oliver.

"Why are Clark and Diana going nuts all of a sudden? You don't think this is a side effect of the Ultimate Power?"asked Chloe.

"I don't know, but we all meet at the rendevous right now!"said Oliver, who had just made it through a door in which he sealed off the 33.1 subjects.

"Green Arrow, are you there?"asked Chloe.

"Yeah, I'm here, just catching my breath. Now Watchtower instruct everyone to abort. Green Arrow out" said Oliver, who took off to meet the rest of the League with Chloe and Lois.

"This is Watchtower to Cyborg, Aquaman, and Impulse, abort your mission immediately and meet back at the rendevous. I repeat, abort your mission and meet at the rendevous"said Chloe.

"Chloe what is happening in there?"asked Lois.

"I have no idea, but hopefully we can find out how to stop Clark and Diana"said Chloe.

"Why are we aborting?"said Bart.

"Haven't you noticed? Clark and Diana are working with Lex for some insane reason, and are releasing 33.1 subjects on you guys"said Chloe.

"What's going on? I still have more people to release."said A.C.

"Short version is Clark and Diana have turned against you guys"said Chloe.

"I'm here, and you're lucky I had just finished downloading information from all of Lex's database"said Victor.

"Well that's the only good news that I have heard all day"said Oliver coming up behind Victor.

"Ok, Chloe play us all the footage you have of Clark and Diana, since they entered the building"said Oliver.

Chloe rewinded the video tapes until she first saw Clark and Diana enter the building. "Ok here they are. They seem normal, wait! How could I miss that?"shouted Chloe.

"What did you see?"asked Bart.

"They was a glitch in the timestamp, someone stoped our feed for 5 seconds"said Chloe.

"So, someone took Clark and Diana?"said A.C.

"Maybe, but now that they have the Ultimate Power, Clark said it would take a lot more to take him and Diana down, let alone kill them"said Chloe.

"Let's not talk about killing anyone yet, please"said Oliver

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up to you and Lois"said Chloe.

"Where is Lois?"said Victor.

"LOIS?!"shouted Chloe.

"Oh boy"said Victor, staring at the monitor.

"What now?'said A.C.

"Lois went in to save Clark"said Victor.

Inside 33.1...

While everyone was talking about how Clark and Diana were in trouble, Lois decided to sneak off and go and get Clark herself. She was half way to where the present day Clark and Diana were held captive, when the League and Chloe noticed Lois was missing.

"Ok, lets see what's behind door number 1000"muttered Lois.

"CLARK!" screamed Lois, who ran to him and gave him a hug.

Kal-El hugged this woamn back, because she obviously thought she was talking to the other Kal-El, who prefers to be called Clark. "Uh, hey".

"Hey? Is that all your going to say to me? Where is Diana? More importantly why did you two turn against the League?"said Lois, questioning 'Clark'.

"Ok, you are just an adorable creature, aren't you? Well come on, Diana would love to see you"said Kal-El, who grabbed Lois by the arm, hard, and took here to where Clark, Diana, and 'Diana' were.

Ouside 33.1...

Ever since the group had noticed Lois had gone missing, they had also discovered that Lex had 33.1 on total lockdown, which meant the League couldn't enter the facility again.

"This is just great! Lois goes in there without a plan, and Lex locks down 33.1"said Oliver.

"Ollie calm down. Don't tell me if you were Lois you wouldn't go in there and get Diana?"said Victor.

"Of course I would! You don't think that I wouldn't give anything to be in there right now with Diana?!"shouted Oliver.

"Everyone calm down, and SHUT UP!"screamed A.C.

"Now, we are going to find a way to hack into Lex's system, so we can go and get Clark and Diana"said A.C.

"Ok, Victor and I will get started on that, you, Oliver and Bart can go over the blueprints and see if there is a back way to get into the facility"said Chloe.

Back inside 33.1...

"Clark what the hell are you doing? Oh no, is this a side effect of the Ultimate Power?"asked Lois.

Kal-El stopped dead in his tracks. How did this human know about the Ultimate Power? She must have been speacial to this Clark. "No, its not a side effect, uh...dear".

"Dear?"said Lois.

"Whatever, you know what I mean, sweetie"said Kal-El.

"Say my name Clark"demanded Lois.

"You know I tried playing your Clark, but I can't do it anymore. I mean what kind of name is Clark anyway?"laughed Kal-El.

"If your not Clark, who are you?"asked Lois.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton and husband of Princess Diana of Themescryia"said Kal-El.

"OH MY GOD!! Your, your, the Clark who was killed while trying to destroy Krypton and Diana's home"said Lois, who was now offically scared of this Kal-El.

"Well I see you are very well informed. This Clark must care very much for you, in order to tell you all of this information"said Kal-El.

"Clark and I love each other, but what I don't get is how are you still living?"asked Lois.

"Well, I'll tell you when we get to see 'Diana' and your Clark and his Diana"said Kal-El, who turned around a corner and into a room.

In the room, Lois saw Clark tied up with kryptonite ropes all over his body to make sure he was strapped to the chair and Diana was chained to a wall with golden chains, the kind that looked like the ones she wore on her wrist. Lois guessed that one of Diana's strongest weapons that she had against others, also happened to be one of her greatest weaknesses.

"Honey, I'm home"laughed Kal-El.

"And who have we got here?"asked 'Diana'

"This is Clark's lover"said Kal-El.

"Really? A human? Well, I guess time has changed since we've been gone"said 'Diana'.

"How did you come back if you were gone?"asked Lois.

"Well, we-oh look whose finally awake"stoped 'Diana', mid sentence in her explanation to Lois.

"Clark, what are you just standing there for, unchain me"said Diana.

"Diana, I'm over here"said Clark.

"But, oh my God, it just came back to me. Your us, but from a long time ago''said Diana.

"Correct"said Kal-El.

"Lois?! Is that you?" said Clark, who was still somewhat disoriented.

"Yeah, its me, oh Clark, what did they do to you?"said Lois, who was about to run over to Clark, when Diana pulled her back and threw her against the wall.

"LOIS!!"screamed Clark.

"Oops, I guess I threw her a little too hard"said 'Diana'.

"I swear if you hurt her-"stared Clark.

"You'll do what?"said Kal-El stepping towards Clark.

"Look, what do you want?"asked Diana.

"I'm glad you have my common sense. Well we just want to be alive again and with each other, oh and to rule this planet"said 'Diana'.

"That is never going to happen" said Clark.

"Well I'm going to have to say your wrong there Clark"said Lex, stepping into the room.

"I should have know you would have a part in this"said Clark.

"Why of course I would? Who else would turn down an opportunity to have a piece of the earth to rule over"said Lex.

"So that's what your getting out of the deal?"said Diana.

"Actually that was what he was going to get, until we discovered you two were for real. At first we thought Luthor here, was lying about knowing you two, but he made sure that you two got word of this 'testing' here, and he was right, because it led you two straight to us" said Kal-El.

"Wait, what the hell do you mean, what I was getting? You bastard! Its good that I always have a backup plan"said Lex who caught Kal-El off guard, when he pulled out a gun and shot 'Diana' right in the stomach.

"NOOOOOO!!"screamed Kal-El.

"Even think of superspeeding and I will shoot my gun full or kryptonite at you"said Lex.

"Clark, Clark, I don't feel so well"said Diana.

Lex, Clark, and Kal-El looked at Diana who had started to bleed from her stomach.

"How did she got shot too?" said Clark, who was trying his hardest to break free out of the kryptonite ropes.

It took a couple of seconds for Kal-El to come back to reality, "um, when two persons occupy the Ultimate power, its like they become one, so I'm guessing whatever happened to my Diana happened to your Diana".

"Uh, Clark, ow"said Lois, who had a gash on her forehead, and who had also started to come around.

"Lois, how are you?"asked Lex, with a sinister smile on his face.

"Lex you son of a bi-"said a cut off Lois.

"Uh, uh, there's no need for vulgarity Lois, besides if you even think of saving Clark I'll shoot either one and they will both die, so don't push it"said Lex.

Outside 33.1...

"I got it!!"shouted Victor and Chloe.

"Look, its the room where Lex has Clark, 'Clark', Diana, 'Diana', and himself"said Chloe.

"Wait, there are two Clark's and two Diana's, but NO, NO, she isn't dead!!"said Oliver starting to panic.

"It seems like one of them is dead, while the other is dieing"said Victor.

"We have to get in there, NOW!"said Oliver.

"I have a plan"said Bart.

Back inside 33.1...

"So Kal-El is it? Now you are going to take this other Diana here and transfer her power into you, and then combine that with Clark's and therefore you will become my personal bodyguard, of the sort"said Lex.

"Wow Lex, how long did it take you to come up with that plan?"said Lois, in a sarcastic manner.

Lex went up to Lois and backhanded her. "I always thought your mouth got you into trouble Lois".

"Don't you ever touch her again Lex, or when I DO, get lose I will kill you"said Clark.

"Of course you will Clark"said Lex in a laughing manner.

"I'll be back, I just want to do a quick check up on our Green Arrow friend and his other League of freaks"said Lex.

"Lois are you ok?"asked Clark.

"Don't worry about me Clark, how are you? I know the kryptonite must be draining, even, Lois gulped, killing you, both of you''said Lois.

"I'm immune, because of the Ultimate Power, but Clark won't be for long, he hasn't been exposed to the Ultimate Power long enough to become immune". Kal then turned his attention to 'Diana' and quietly said to her, but Clark heard, "I'm sorry that I lost you...again, but know that we will be together in another lifetime, and live forever until we get it right".

"Diana, how are you?"asked Clark.

"I'm hanging in there, but I can't stop the bleeding"said Diana.

"Kal-El, I think we have to work together to get out of here"said Clark.

"Why should I help you?"said Kal-El, who was holding 'Diana in his arms'.

"Because if you loved Diana like I know you did, then you want to make sure Lex gets what he deserves"said Clark.

Kal-El looked at Lois and told her, "you have a great spouse, look up to him, and cherish him".

"Um, Clark isn't my husband, but I will always love and cherish him''said Lois.

"So, how are we gonna do this?"said Lois.

"Just follow my lead" said Kal-El, wh heard Lex coming.

"Ah, still mourning?"said Lex.

"No that's him"said Kal-El.

"What are you talking about Kal-El?"said Lex.

"Lex, I'm Clark, I tied up and changed clothes with Kal-El, becuase I realized that I want our friendship back, and I told you a while back that Clark Kent and Lex Luthor would make a good team"said Kal-El.

"Well its good to see you've come to your senses Clark"said Lex.

"Now, Lex I was thinking what if we just leave Lois this Kal-El fool and his Diana here, and I take my Diana, and we get out of here, and I'll use my heat vision to blow up this place?"said Kal-El.

"And I see your good at covering your tracks, very impressive, but you'll have to take care of this Green Arrow and his freaks before we go"said Lex

"Sure thing. Where are these freaks?"said Kal-El.

"That there is a problem, their somewhere here on site, but I don't know exactly where"said Lex.

"Well that's no problem, but if this is going to work Lex I have to untie this Kal-El. He has the key to the Ultimate Power on him, and I need it"said Kal-El.

"Yea sure, go ahead"said Lex.

Kal-El went over and untied Clark. Clark gave Kal-El a look, then went over and picked Diana up and into his arms. Kal-El went to 'Diana' and picked her up as well. Lois caught the signal and kicked Lex under the back of his kness and grabbed the gun.

"Don't move Lex, or I'll pump this kryptonite into you and turn you into a meteor freak, which is one of your worst fears"said Lois, pointing the gun at Lex's head.

"So, Clark you were in the chair the whole time, I should've known, but I actually wanted to believe that we could give or friendship another shot''said Lex.

"We will never be friends again, especially after you killed Lana, and shot Diana, both of them, and threatened and hit Lois"said Clark.

All of a sudden the wall exploded and jumped in Victor, A.C., Oliver, and Bart. Lex took the distraction and punched Lois is the stomach and grabbed the gun back and took her hostage.

"Let her go Lex, its over"said Clark.

"No, its not Clark. Lets really test your will here. Will you kill me if I kill Lois?"said Lex.

"Clark hand me Diana please"said Oliver.

"What are you doing?"asked Kal-El.

"Ita alright, this is my Diana's loved one here, and he really and truly does love her"said Clark.

"Alright"said Kal-El.

"Hey, as soon as its over here, you can fly us home, ok?"said Oliver, forcing a laugh.

"Sure"said Diana, in a tiny whisper.

"So, who are you really, Green Arrow?"asked Lex.

"Well I might as well tell you now Lex, because when we leave this room, you won't be living"said Oliver, taking off his hood and glasses.

"Oliver?!"said Lex, in total shock.

"In the flesh"said Oliver.

"Well I must say your Robin Hood outfit at the Dark Thursday benefit, should have been a hint to me"said Lex, still holding the gun to Lois' head.

"Look everyone, just go, this has to do with Lex and I only"said Clark.

"No, Clark, we're a team, and we're all here for you"said Bart.

"Oh yes, Bart how is Chloe?"said Lex.

"Don't you dare even put Chloe's name in your mouth"said Bart, who had A.C. holding him back.

"Seems like I hit a nerve"said Lex.

"Clark is right this is between you and him Lex, and myself"said Kal-El, who then supersped everyone including Lois out of the room. All that stood in the room were Clark, Lex, and Kal-El.

"You want a fight, then this will be a very unfair one"said Kal-El.

"Actually, I think you right"said Lex, who pulled out another kryptonite gun.

Everything happened in slow motion. Lex fired the bullet, and Kal-El gave a nod to Clark and took the round full of krytponite bullets, but something felt different, he was...dieing. Once he hit the ground, Lex had one more bullet for Clark, but since Clark was not 100, he had picked up another gun that Lex thought he had used all the bullets, it was the gun he had shot 'Diana' with. Clark and Lex fired at the same time, but Clark dodged Lex's bullet while Lex was shot straight in the heart. Clark ran over to Kal-El.

"Are you alright?"asked Clark.

"I've lived before, and I guess living again, was a bad choice. I'm sorry for being the reason for your Diana getting injured"said Kal-El.

"Its ok, but how are you dieing?"asked Clark.

"Because I can only live so long without 'Diana', she was my other half, which meant that the Ultimate Power is wearing off on me, and has already gone from you and your Diana. Goodbye Kal-El. Embrace who you are, you are destined to help people"said Kal-El before he died.

The League came rushing back into the room, they saw one of the Clark's dead and Lex was also dead.

"Which one are you?"asked Lois.

"Its me, Clark"replied Clark.

Lois ran up to Clark and kissed and hugged him with all her might.

"Clark, who killed Lex?"asked Oliver.

"It doesn't matter. Just know that its over"said Clark.

Oliver gave Chloe, who decided to come back to the room with the League and Lois this time, a look that told her to check the tapes later.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving"said Bart.

Everyone looked at Bart, and laughed. It seemed that things were looking better.

TBC in Chapter 24

Lois writes the story of the century, and could the Daily Planet be in her future? Diana recovers. Clark and Lois dicuss his time Metropolis all those years ago, and Clark takes Kal-El's last words into consideration.


	26. Chapter 24

FINAL CHAPTER!!

Chapter 24

A WEEK LATER...

The sun was shining brighter then ever after last week's events. Diana had made a full recovery, and she and Oliver were going stronger than ever, except that Diana still hadn't told Oliver about her and Clark's days in Metropolis those four years ago. As for Chloe and Bart, they were more open and had grown to love each other even more, after Bart got shot. A.C. had hooked up with one of the women he rescued from 33.1. Her name was Lori Lemars, and she was a mermaid, so that was an instant turn on for A.C. Victor on the other hand, had gotten back together with Katherine. Katherine told Victor that if she really did love him, nothing about his physical structure should matter, and that she was sorry she had been so blind. Now, as for our favorite couple, Lois and Clark had talked about everything and had become more closer if possible. Well, everything except what Lois was dying to know; she was dying to know about his Metropolis days. Lois also wrote the big 33.1 story. She called it Lex Luthor: His Life and Plan To Protect Us From An Outside Threat. In the article, Lois talked about 33.1, Lex's cloning people and all his other earlier experiments on meteor people. Lois also mentioned Lex's other crimes, the ones that weren't meteor related. Every newspaper, from the Daily Planet to the Smallville Ledger had wanted Lois and her story. Just two days ago, in fact, Lois had had an interview with the Daily Planet and its new editor, Perry White. As soon as Lois stepped in to his office, she knew she would take the job, but since Lois liked to bust people's chops, she told Perry she would have to "think about it". Lois, Chloe, Clark, and the League's lives were all almost close to perfect, but one thing was still ticking everyone off, Clark and Diana's past. So, after a week of badgering, Clark and Diana decided to gather everyone at the Kent Farm and tell them what they've all been dying to hear.

Everyone gathered into the living room, the next day, and were all staring at Clark and Diana.

"So, you all know why your here today I pressume?"asked Diana.

"Oh, cut the Law and Order opening statement bull and start telling the story already"said Chloe.

Everyone suddenly turned towards Chloe, and looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Sorry, I'm just REALLY anxious to hear what happened"said Chloe, who was turing a hundred shades of red.

"Ok, so about four years ago, I ran away to Metropolis."started Clark.

"Wait, Smallville, why did you run away?"asked Lois.

"Yeah, Clark you never even told me why"said Chloe.

Diana squeezed Clark's hand and Clark continued,"I had gotten a message from my spaceship; it was the first time I had ever spoken to Jor-El, or ever met my birth father. He told me that it was time to fufill my destiny, and the people in my life-mom, dad, and lana-had served their purpose. I said I wouldn't go, and he branded me with the Kryptonian symbol, which was my family's crest, on my chest. He told me I had until sundown the next day to leave Smallville, and that I had no choice."

Clark had paused and let everything he just said sink in. He took another breath, looked at Diana, and continued yet again.

"Nothing had happened, but I wanted it to stay that way. So, Pete and I distracted Lionel and I stole his Kryptonite key that fit in the cave wall and coincidently the ship. It also happened to be the first time that Lana and I had ever gotten together. That day was Lex's second marriage, and Lana and I were supposed to go together. She showed up in the barn, and she looked so beautiful, she handed me my tux and said to get dressed, but I told her that I had to do something first, but that I couldn't tell her what it was, and that I would meet her at the wedding. She left, and just as I was about to go to the ship-"

"Oh my God, that's when I came, and I was so mad, because the night before I came to warn you about Lionel, and I caught you and Lana making out. I was so mad that neither of you had told me, and Lana had denied it when I asked if you and her were going as more than friends", interrupted Chloe.

"Exactly, and that's when I rushed, or practically kicked you off the farm, and you told me to have a good life, but I just couldn't deal with that at the moment. So, I finally got to the storm cellar and almost killed myself pulling out the key and placing it in the ship, which caused a huge explosion, which at the time, my parents had heard from Lana that I had to do something, and they were on their way back to the farm, and when the explosion occured it had crashed their car, and it caued my mom to, to...lose her baby"said Clark, who was on the verge of tears.

"I thought your mom couldn't get pregnant?"asked Lois.

"She couldn't, but an earlier incident, which my dad used the ship to cure my mom and I, had somehow made her pregnant"said Clark.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Clark", said Oliver.

"Thanks, Oliver. After I went to the hospital and heard the news from my dad, and like I told Pete, the look on his face, he was so hurt. So, I went to Chloe's office in the Torch and stole her Red-K ring"said Clark.

"So, you were the one who ransacked my office"said Chloe.

"Wait, I'm sorry what is Red-K?"asked Bart.

"Its the red meteor rocks, and that causes me to lose my inhibitions"said Clark.

"What happened next?"said Lois.

"I went back to the farm, and just stood in a sort of trance in the crater that the explosion made, and Lana came up to me and asked what happened, and I told her I caused the explosion. I told her I was leaving Smallville, and I had my dad's old mortorcycle out. It was the first time Lana told me she loved me, and I told her I loved her. I then slipped on the Red-K, and asked her to come with me, she said she couldn't leave Smallville, so I left"said Clark.

"So, that's how it started"said Diana.

"I didn't know that Clark. That sounds so sad"said Lois, who went up to Clark and held him.

Lois and Clark just stood like that for a moment, then Lois went and sat back down.

Diana, then continued the story and gave Clark a break. "About a month after, Clark ran away, Chloe had found him, and promised him she wouldn't tell anyone where he was. I had also met Clark that month. Clark was now Kal, ladies man, and well known at club Atlantis. I had arrived in Metropolis a week before, and since I was tired of wearing togas on my land, I went for the most provocative outfits, and attracted many men, and I was happy that I could be free. So, I got into the club scene and met Kal one night. I let him get me in to Atlantis then ditched him, but when I was leaving the club later I saw Clark stuggling at the time to get his Red-K ring off"said Diana.

"The Red-K ring would cause my chest, which was still branded, to hurt every now and then. It was a punishment from Jor-El"added Clark.

"So, after thinking Clark was on some kind of drug and getting into a one-on-one with him, he burnt me with his heat vision and then Clark took me back to his place to patch me up"said Diana.

"Yea, I remember that condo you lived at. By the way, how did you afford that?"asked Chloe.

"I just punched some ATMs"said Clark, grinning.

"Anyway, from that night on, wherever there was Kal there was Dana, my alias at the time. Kal and I had moved in together and had fallen in love. We did everything together; we worked for Morgan Edge, flaunted our abilites, and...were just together"said Diana, who was redder than a tomato.

Oliver and Lois looked between Diana and Clark, but before anyone could say anything, A.C. shouted out,"I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU KENT GOT SOME WITH DIANA!"

Lois and Oliver stood up, and looked at Clark and Diana, who were so red they could burst.

"Were not mad at you both, we kind of suspected it"said Oliver.

"Yea, I mean even Diana can't resist my Smallville"said Lois, who gave Clark a peck on the lips.

"At the end of the day, Clark is still a guy, so he can't refuse Diana either"said Oliver sliding his arm around Diana.

Before Lois and Oliver could get into a fight about whose boyfriend or girlfriend was hotter, Diana sat them back down, and told everyone about Stephanie, her going back to Themescyria, getting a job at Queen Industries, and all the way up until a few weeks ago, when her and Clark had reuntied.

An hour later everyone had left, and Clark and Lois were alone again. Clark and Lois were in the barn on the red, worn-down, sofa just holding each other. Lois had seen a side to Clark, that she would have never thought exsisted. She saw Clark looked defeated today. She saw him feel like...an alien. Since she met Clark three years ago, she had seen him happy, sad, and mad, but never as if who he was actually tore apart the world. When she heard Clark explain why he really ran away, Lois felt her heart go out to Clark, now more than ever. Lois wanted to give Clark all the love the universe held right there and then. So, as Lois sat down there on the red sofa with Clark, the world, or at least their world was at ease, for now.

"Lois"said Clark all of a sudden.

"Yeah"responded Lois.

"When I was trapped in that room with Kal-El, before he died he said something to me. He told me to embrace my destiny, that I'm destined to help people"said Clark.

"Well you help people everyday Clark, so I don't see where your going with this"said Lois.

"The ship had a message in it for me. I said I was to rule Earth, but if I'm destined to help people, why did the ship say rule?"said Clark.

"Rule them, was probaly not meant to be taken literally, but more like rule them with your morals, your strength, it will give hope and strength to others"said Lois, who was now sitting up.

"I never thought of it that way, but my point is, what if my training with Jor-El is the key to my destiny, to helping people"said Clark.

"So, go do it"responded Lois.

"I don't know how long it would take, and I don't want to leave you Lois"said Clark.

"Clark, I love you, and I'm telling you right now, if this training will help you save the world, then I can learn how to get over being selfish and wanting you to stay, and just go to the Dialy Planet with Chloe, and wait for you to walk through the Planet's doors and lift me up and kiss me"said Lois.

"I can't make you wait for me Lois. We could be talking years here"said Clark.

"I understand that Clark, but I want you to do this. Do it for me, if that will convice you. In fact do it for Chloe, your mom and dad, Lana, and all the others infected or affected by the meteor shower. Better yet, just do it for everyone who needs a savior"said Lois.

"Alright, I promise I'll go and do it, but not just yet. I want to spend some time with the League and get a new nickname before I go, and most importantly, be with you as much as I can before I go"said Clark.

"Good, so let's get started on that spending every moment together thing"said Lois, who pulled Clark by his shirt and started to kiss him.

While the sun was setting over Smallville, Lois and Clark sat on the sofa indulging themselves in each other, and looking forward to their future together.

THE END.

Last A/N: I thought it was sort of stupid that Clark didn't have any sex with any female when under redk in season 3, it kind of defeated the purpose of his rebellion. I mean Clark, ailen or no alien, is a male, and he had PLENTY of women surrounding him while he ran away. So, in my story, I'm having Clark basically lie to Lana in season 5, about being a virgin.

I hope you guys have enjoyed this, as much as I have writing this. I love the thrill of writing serial fics, and especially the joy I felt when I completed my first ever one. So, thanks to everyone who was along for the ride, and after this falls deeper and deeper into the Clark and Lois fan fics archive, and some new or old member decides to read and comment this later, thank you too.


End file.
